Help Never Comes Without a PRICE
by Mickey0107
Summary: Danny Fenton, otherwise known as the hero of the world, Phantom, has gone missing for hundreds of years. No one knows what happens to the halfa but many believe that he is dead. Now the Justice League has risen in his place to protect the people of the world. But this halfa can't remain in hiding any longer as old enemies arise. The League will realize that help doesn't come cheap.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm Mickey and this is my very first story on Fanfiction. I hope that you guys will love the story and that you will possibly like this story. Please comment on anything you have to say or even criticize me about. But I really hope that you guys will love this story as I have come to love this story as well. So thank you for reading and on with the story.**

* * *

"Alright, maggots! Breakfast time. Get your asses down to the cafeteria!" A guard yelled as there was a loud buzzing sound. Cell doors opened and people dressed in orange walked out of the cells, talking among themselves. There was one door where it was open but no one was coming out of it. One of the guards noticed and narrowed his eyes. He was wondering why the prisoner was not coming out of his cell. He looked around at the other guards who paid no attention to the door.

"Hey! You get out of here!" The guard said as he walked towards the cell. He could hear the snickers of the other guards as no one came out. The guard gritted his teeth and looked inside. "Get out or else you will be confined to the isolation chamber." Inside looked homey and comfy. There was a red fluffy couch with black pillows. There was a twin bed with black sheets and a white blanket. There were books on the shelf and a desk. It looked as if someone lived here. Then he saw a person sitting at the little chair in front of the window.

There were drawings everywhere and seemed to be of some remarkable work. The guard was in awe as he looked at the drawings. There were people that seemed happy, sad, angry, and more. The guard looked at one that he recognized, Ember McLain. The famous popstar whose music captured everyone. The guard shook his head and walked up to the person, touching his shoulder. Next thing that the guard knew was that he was on the floor and his back hurt.

"Don't touch me." The voice seemed cold and menacing as the guard looked into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They were dull and lifeless as they stared at the guard making his shiver in fear. The guard felt something cold on his arm as he turned to see that the man was holding his arm with such strength. The man let go and stood up looking around. He cracked his neck and exited the room, making the guard able to move.

The guard exited the room quickly to see the other guards waving at the man, not getting any response but a nod. The guard quickly turned to see the warden. A beautiful woman with orange hair and blue eyes. She smiled at the guard as he quickly saluted.

"At ease. So what did you learn on your first day on the job?" The guard was confused. He was supposed to learn something? "That was prisoner 006. He's been here for as long as anyone can remember. Doesn't speak much but everyone learns not to mess with him or touch him in that manner." The guard now understood and turned to look at where 006 had gone off to.

"Do we have a nickname for him? Something easier to call him?" The warden nodded and the guard looked at her.

"We call him Fantomo." And with that the warden walked away, to someplace that the guard may never know. The guard took a deep breath and fixed his suit. He wanted to learn more about Fantomo.

* * *

The cafeteria was loud and noisy but quieted down once everyone saw that Fantomo walked in. Fantomo was tall, taller than most would give credit for. His hair was black with a single silver streak. His icy blue eyes that seemed to have no trace of life in them as they stared lifelessly at the server. He had a scar over his right eye which traveled from his forehead to his cheek. His body seemed strong, as his ripped biceps and chest seemed to pop out of his uniform.

No one dared to do anything as the server gave him two eggs, three slices of bacon, and some pancakes. Fantomo narrows his eyes as the server squeaks and gives him a plate of bacon. It seemed large amount as Fantomo took the two plates and began to walk towards his empty table. He puts his plate down then starts to walk around, giving everyone a piece of bacon, a taste of the outside world.

It was silent until Fantomo gave the last piece to the last prisoner and Fantomo sat down at his table. Nothing was touched until Fantomo picked up a fork and nodded his head. Once more the noise of talking and laughing filled the cafeteria. Fantomo took slow bites of his food, as if he was thinking about something.

"Hey, prisoners! Mail!" A guard yelled as he began to walk around the cafeteria, putting envelopes on the table. Fantomo watched in silence, as some of the prisoners got mail while others didn't. Well, it wasn't really his fault that those didn't get mail. Fantomo sighed as a stack of letters was slammed down on his table.

"Mail. I don't understand how you get so much mail." The guard said as Fantomo looked at the pile. Some of them were packages and he immediately knew where they were from. The guard left after Fantomo nodded his head and Fantomo began to eat once more. He would open the packages in his cell but he knew that many of the prisoners loved to wonder what Fantomo had gotten.

"Hey, Fantomo! What did you get?" A prisoner asked, Milo as Fantomo learned the names of the prisoners. Milo and a crowd of prisoners stood around Fantomo's table, making him a bit irritated but he didn't lash out. He would never do that. Fantomo sighed as he pushed his almost empty plate to the side and pull the mail towards him. Fantomo put the letters to the side, so he could read them later. There were 3 packages. One was huge, the others were small.

Fantomo quickly opened the big one where there were CDs and vinyl cases. He picked up one and a little card fell out. Fantomo quickly picked it up before anyone could read or see it. He looked at the CD to find Ember's name on it. Then there was a little signature at the bottom and some of the prisoners gasped.

"A signed edition of Ember Mclain's brand new album? You lucky dog!" Milo said as he put his arm around Fantomo. Fantomo narrowed his eyes and Milo immediately let go. "Sorry about that. No touch rule." Fantomo nodded and then put the CD back in the package. He took out another package and inside was a journal with a certain rune on the front. Fantomo's eyes lit up as he recognized the cover. He immediately put it away and turned to the next package. His eyes lingered on it as he opened it carefully.

He chuckled a bit, scaring the prisoners, as Fantomo saw a name on the side. He fully opened it to reveal a VHS tape. He wondered how old he was to remember this. Fantomo stood up and picked up the packages and letters. He headed upstairs to read the letters and possibly watch the VHS tape. But then Fantomo felt a familiar cold chill in his chest then he breathed out to reveal a wisp of blew escaping from his mouth. His eyes hardened as he sat on his bed in the cell, contemplating what to do.

* * *

A flash of red and blue crashed into the ground, creating a creator. Then out came a red caped crusader, known to the public as Superman. Superman narrowed his eyes at the floating figure in front of him. The figure had metal skin and a green flaming mane. There was an unearthly green glow around it.

"Ha! Kryptonian, you can only dream to beat me, Skulker, the best Hunter in the Infinite Realms!" Skulker said as he fired rockets at Superman once more. Superman quickly used his heat-beam to cut right through the rockets, exploding on impact. Superman took off throwing a punch at Skulker, but it only went right through him. Superman growled, his anger flaring as the being ridiculed him.

"Manhunter, this is Superman." Superman said as he dodged a laser aimed at him.

"What seems to be the problem, Superman?" Manhunter asked as Superman tried to punch Skulker once more.

"I have a villain here but I can't do any damage to him. I need some backup." Superman grunted as he took a hit right to the chest.

"I'll send help right away." And the connection was cut off. Superman continued to dodge as Skulker continued to fire at him. Superman wanted to just pummel this guy to the ground but he couldn't do it. Then a golden lasso shot forward, catching the kryptonian off guard, and tried to tie around Skulker but as always, it went right through him.

"What?" Superman turned to see Wonder Woman and Black Canary behind him. Superman smiled at them as he once again dodged a rocket aimed at him.

"What is this guy?" Black Canary asked as Superman sighed. He was getting tired and didn't want to fight anymore.

"His name is Skulker and for some reason he's hunting me down. Nothing seems to work on him as it goes right through him." Superman explained as Wonder woman nodded and Black Canary took a deep breath unleashing her sonar. Skulker disappeared from their sight and right as the sonar ended, he reappeared.

"When are you going to learn that you cannot hurt me? I am the greatest Hunter of the Infinite Realms!" Skulker shouted as he once again fired lasers at Superman. Then there was a blast which narrowly missed Skulker. Superman looked over to see the familiar dark plane.

"Batman, good to see you." Superman said as the dark superhero jumped out of his plane. Batman narrowed his eyes at Skulker as Skulker laughed.

"Martian filled me in the basics. Hawkgirl and Flash are on their way. So is Green Arrow. Black Canary, do you have any idea on how to beat this guy?" Batman asked as Black Canary shook her head.

"Nothing. My sonar doesn't even faze him. But this guy keeps shouting that he's from the Infinite Realms." Black Canary said as Batman hummed.

"Martian can you research on what this Infinite Realms is? Ask any of the other heroes out there if you need to." Batman said as Superman heard confirmation on his end. Superman again dodged and Batman sighed.

After a few minutes of battling, Hawkgirl, Flash, and Green Arrow arrived on the scene. They saw that only Superman was being targeted by Skulker who continued to evade every single one of their attacks. Each hero was beginning to get tired as they continued to fight.

Batman took a deep breath as he wondered how to defeat Skulker. Just then a burst of green light hit Skulker straight on, hitting him in the chest. All the heroes stood there in shock as Skulker flew into a building. Batman turned to look at who hit Skulker only to see a man holding a smoldering green gun.

The young man had black hair and icy blue eyes that made even Batman shiver. He looked at Batman and the caped crusader heard him sigh. Then Skulker was back in the air once more.

"Who dares attack the Infinite Realms's greatest hunter?" Skulker shouted as his eyes landed upon the man who shot him.

"You know, Skulker. I was wondering when you had enough of the realm." The man said, his voice cold and calculating. "But then I realized there was a law in place that you were not to bring harm to the living, yet here you are attacking in the human realm. I wonder what the king would say to that." The heroes watched in amazement as the man fired his gun once more hitting Skulker square in the face sending his head flying off. None of the leaguers moved as the man walked and picked up the head. Flash gagged as the man reached inside of the head and pulled out green blob.

"Wait! Wait!" A small voice said as the leaguers saw that the green blob was moving. "I, Skulker will not attack again. Please let me go!" Skulker pleaded and pleaded as the man sighed, his cold eyes narrowing.

"Since this is the first time, I will let you off without telling the king. But if you come back in the human realm again, he may not be so lenient, understand?" The man asked, his voice chilling the air. The leaguers watched as the green blob nodded and the man put the blob back into the head and then took the head back to the body, latching it on.

"Ah, yes. I will not harm anyone if I come back to the living. But the time keeper did ask me to bring you this. Saying that if I were to cause chaos, you will come to take this to the King." Skulker said as he held out a sealed envelope with a purple CW in the sealer. The man took the letter and nodded.

"I'll make sure he gets it. Go back to the Zone, Skulker." The man said as Skulker nodded and looked to the leaguers stealing their attention.

"Weak humans." And with that Skulker disappeared. Batman turned to look at where the man was but he disappeared.

"Who was that?" Flash asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Call everyone to Watchtower, we need to have a meeting."

* * *

Fantomo entered his room and sat on the bed looking at the letter that Skulker had given him. It made Fantomo wonder why Clockwork would ever send Skulker if the time master himself could just come. Fanomto sighed and shook his head, not wanting to dwell on the thought anymore but he had to know what Clockwork had to say. Since it had been 30 years since he had last seen him and he was wondering what the old man had to say this time.

Fantomo broke the seal and carefully took out the letter. He lay back on the bed and began to read the letter.

_Daniel, _

_I know that I could have come to you in person, but you needed to be revealed to the League. It may not make sense now but it will in the future. Phantasma has been swelling in numbers lately and it seems that the land has expanded, proof that your powers continue to grow and may never stop growing. You are almost as strong as me. _

_Daniel, your time as a hero is far from over. You are still needed in this realm but you will also be needed in another. Do not worry, just focus on this world for now. Danielle has been progressing more in her training, as Frostbite is proud to tell you that her ice powers have come to fruition. Pandora is wondering when you will visit. _

_But I believe you have some work to do. Good bye, Daniel. All is well. _

_-CW_

Fantomo chewed the inside of his cheek as he sat up and put the letter on his desk. He stood up and started pacing. He wondered what his purpose was with the Justice League. Then a knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts. Fantomo looked up to see the warden standing there looking at him with a smile on her face. Fantomo's usually dull eyes had softened with a little twinkle in them.

"What did I do thi time, Warden?" Fantomo asked with humor in his voice. The warden rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her. She stood in front of Fantomo and smiled.

"I can't see my uncle?" The warden asked as Fantomo smiled. The warden hugge Fantomo and he quickly hugged back.

"I didn't know you were back so soon. How was the conference in Washington?" Fanotmo asked as he pulled away from her. The warden sighed and sat on his bed bouncing a bit.

"It was tiring. Still don't understand why we couldn't do it here in Happy Harbor." The warden said as Fantomo rolled his eyes.

"That's because Congress is in Washington. Did you get here this morning?" Fantomo asked as the warden nodded.

"Yeah, but you didn't see me. Also, I heard about Skulker and the League. But I know that they didn't defeat it. I wonder who did?" The warden asked as she stared at Fantomo. Fantomo chuckled and looked at her.

"Fine. I did intervene. Only cause, the League couldn't take care of Skulker. It's only Skulker. I mean it takes a while to beat him but it shouldn't take longer than 5 minutes to beat him. I mean it took me about 30 seconds to knock off his head. They're like children." Fantomo said as he looked at the warden.

"Dani told me that it took you awhile to get used to your fights. The League hasn't even faced this type of enemy before." The warden said as Fantomo rolled his eyes.

"But they defeated an alien invasion and other criminals in the world. Why should one ghost hunter phaze them. They're not new to the hero game which means that they're like children who don't know what to do. They don't even trust each other. A team is supposed to trust each other, but no they keep tabs on each other." Fantomo ranted as the warden looked at the note and rose an eyebrow.

"Maybe you have to teach them. Teach them to trust each other so that they aren't at each other's throats." The warden suggested as Fantomo rose an eyebrow.

"No. No, no, no. I'm not doing that." Fantomo said as the warden stood up and shrugged.

"You don't know. Maybe you will." And with that the warden left the room, leaving Fantomo to think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's Mickey again with another update. I'm actually really happy with all the views and reviews that I have gotten. I took them into consideration and I will work my hardest to make this the best story that you guys will read. So to answer some to the reviews. **

**Shifter2099: **Thank you so much for the compliment. It really made my day since this is my first fanfiction on this website. So thank you so much!

**Bat: **The reason why Danny is in Prison will be answered soon but I won't reveal it on here. As for the reason why the warden and Danny hugged will be explained in this chapter. But I will tell you that they are related in some way.

**DinoPirate: **I would like to thank you so much for the review. I took it into consideration and will try my best to make it less wordy (I kind of have a problem with wordiness in my essays) but thank you so much for the review. Fantomo is Esperanto for Ghost. There are many other stories that use Fantomo since it literally means ghost but there are others who use other languages to represent Phantom in some way. The reason of why Phantom has been gone for 300 years will be explained later in the story, so I can't really explain that right now. Danny is immortal, sorry if I didn't specify that, but he is immortal. Everything about Danny and why he is in prison will be explained later on and you'll find out who the king is in this chapter. I thought it was quite obvious when Skulker told Danny to give it to the King and Danny read the letter himself.

**So here is another chapter and I hope that you all will review for them so I can make this story better. So on with the story!**

* * *

_**Previously…**_

"_**Who was that?" Flash asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. **_

"_**Call everyone to Watchtower, we need to have a meeting."**_

* * *

"_**Maybe you have to teach them. Teach them to trust each other so that they aren't at each other's throats." The warden suggested as Fantomo rose an eyebrow. **_

"_**No. No, no, no. I'm not doing that." Fantomo said as the warden stood up and shrugged. **_

"_**You don't know. Maybe you will." And with that the warden left the room, leaving Fantomo to think. **_

* * *

_**Now…**_

Batman stood in front of League with the huge screen in front of him. He had gathered everyone in the Justice League for this conference. He was the only one standing in the room. The room was silent waiting for Batman to speak.

"As you all know, we encountered a malicious entity this afternoon." Batman said as he turned to see Skulker behind him on the screen. "This entity was different than all the creatures that we have encountered. It called itself, Skulker. He kept repeating that he was a hunter and from a place called the Infinite Realms." There was a loud gasp around the room and Batman turned back around to see Doctor Fate with a shocked expression.

"Did you say the Infinite Realms?" Fate asked as Batman nodded.

"What do you know about them?" Batman asked as Fate stood up. All eyes were on him wondering about this new place. Fate put his hands out illuminating them with gold and thus creating a projection of a green swirling mass.

"The Infinite Realms is a void between dimensions. Think of it like a string that holds everything together in place. Not much is known about the place but it was known to harbor ghosts." Fate explained as Flash scoffed.

"Ghosts, really? Are you saying that guy we fought was a ghost? Ghosts aren't real. It's not scientifically!" Flash exclaimed as Fate looked at him.

"This world isn't based upon your scientific ideas, Flash." Fate retorted as Flash sunk into his seat, pouting. "But the Infinite realms is also called the Ghost Zone. The inhabitants of this place follow certain rules but other than that, it is pure chaos. Though the zone used to have some kind of leadership, a monarchy as some say. It used to be ruled by Pariah Dark." The image changed into a gruesome looking man with a flaming crown and a glowing red ring.

"He was a tyrant and was locked away. Though he was released about 324 years go and resumed his terror upon this world and the realm. But Phantom was the one to stop him, making Phantom King of the Infinite Realms. But as we all know, Phantom has been missing for 300 years and now the individuals from the realms have come here though I don't know the reason why." Batman rubbed his chin looking at all the leaguers, evaluating their expressions.

"Thank you, Doctor Fate. If anything else comes up about the Ghost Zone, please contact myself or Manhunter." Batman said as Fate nodded, canceling his illusion and sitting back down. Batman turned back to the screen as it changed to show a familiar man that some of the members knew of.

"This is the man who defeated Skulker and took something from the hunter. I've done my research on this man, but nothing came up about him. Only one thing which was a prison in Happy Harbor. I assume that this man either works there or is a prisoner there. I would investigate myself but I have pressing matters back in Gotham to get back to. Wonder Woman, I would like you to investigate Happy Harbor Prison and this man." Batman said as Wonder Woman nodded.

"Then that is all, meeting adjourned." Batman turned to look at Black Canary and sighed. "Black Canary, how are they?" Canary looked at Batman and shrugged.

"They could be better but right now Superboy just needs to focus more. Robin is too used to just you and him. Miss Martian needs a bit more time to get used to earth. And the rest of them aren't really used to each other. But I think they'll get used to it." Canary explained as Batman nodded.

"Make sure that they don't do any missions. They can't go out into the field just yet." Canary nodded, but she felt that this wasn't right. She knew that they wanted to do more but this was the safest option for them.

* * *

Fantomo had a weird feeling. It wasn't good, it wasn't bad. Just somewhere in between. He knew something was going to happen, but he didn't know what. His leg bounced as he tried to think of what might happen today. A day had passed since the incident and Fantomo knew the League was somehow going to take initiative and try to find him.

Fantomo chuckled to himself as he knew he wiped himself and his daughter from the database as citizens of the United States. Technically they weren't, but Fantomo wasn't going to admit it. He sighed as he waited. Everyone was in their cells waiting for the next break, and Fantomo was just sitting and thinking.

He glanced at a leather journal and sighed. He had to draw again. He stood up from his bed and headed over to the desk. He sat down and opened up the journal, taking a pen from the pencil holder. Fantomo began to sketch. He didn't know what he was going to sketch but it was going to be amazing. He closed his eyes allowing his hands to do the work as his heart fell upon the paper.

When he opened up his eyes, there was his drawing. A drawing of Dan. Fantomo clenched his jaw as he closed the book. Maybe it was a sign but he thought that maybe it was something else. Fantomo set the pen down and ran a hand through his hair. Then he heard footsteps. A small smile graced his lips, and he turned to see the warden at his door.

"You have someone wanting to talk to you." Fantomo had stood up and sent a quick smile at the warden before it disappeared. He had to act tight-lipped. As if he wasn't already. The Warden put cuffs on him loosely, as she knew he could easily get out of it. She walked out and Fantomo followed her. He could see some of the other prisoners looking at him, watching.

"Hey, Fantomo! Are you going out again? Can you tell my wife that I miss her?" Fantomo turned to see Enrique Francisco. One of the innocent men that were put in here. He was only here because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He held a grudge against Green Lantern, since he was the one who put Enrique in here in the first place.

"Sorry, but he's not going out today. He's going to meet someone." The warden explained as Enrique sighed. Fantomo stared at Enrique before going up to him. No one made a sign to stop him as Fantomo stood face to face with Enrique.

"You don't belong here, innocent. You belong out there. I'll make sure of it." Fantomo said as Enrique saw genuine care in Fantomo's eyes. His own eyes started to water up as he nodded.

"If you do that, I will be forever in your debt." Fantomo nodded and began to walk towards where the visitation rooms where. Fantomo walked in there to see the American woman herself, Wonder Woman. Fantomo hid a smile as he sat in front of her and stared at her with his usual dull eyes.

"Here you go, Wonder Woman. He's not much of a talker but we call him Fantomo. No one knows his name here as you saw in the files." The warden said as Fantomo continued to stare at Wonder woman, probing her mind with his telepathy.

"Thank you," Wonder Woman said as she nodded to the warden. The warden smiled and turned to leave, not without giving Fantomo a worried look before the door closed behind her. Wonder woman looked at Fantomo who stared at her with a dull stare.

"Nice to meet you, Fantomo. I am Wonder Woman." Wonder Woman said as Fantomo just nodded. She felt uncomfortable underneath his gaze but oddly felt at ease. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about the King that Skulker had mentioned." Fantomo stared at Wonder Woman looking through her mind.

I wonder why he is staring at me? Fantomo read as narrowed his eyes even more concentrating on what she remembered. Fantomo smirked as he went through her memories of her childhood to now. Wonder Woman shifted underneath his cold gaze until he blinked and leaned back in his chair.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Fantomo shook his head and Wonder Woman mentally cheered that she got him to respond. "Can you tell me about the King of the Ghost Zone?" Although Fantomo was surprised, he didn't show he disappeared, 300 years ago, he made sure that all the books and information on the ghost zone was either destroyed or hidden away.

Fantomo shook his head and Wonder Woman sighed. "Can you at least tell me your name?" Fantomo shook his head and the door opened. Fantomo watched silently as the door opened and the warden walked in. Fantomo secretly gave her a small thankful smile as he stood up. But that smile was quickly replaced by an emotionless face.

"Sorry, Wonder Woman but your time limit is up. I hope you learned a lot about Fantomo." The warden said as he stood up and turned to look back at Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman sat there, saddened by the fact that she didn't learn anything but she didn't show it on her face. Fantomo leaned in close to her ear and quietly whispered.

"The League shouldn't probe so much into the unknown, Diana Prince." Fantomo drew away leaving a shocked look on Wonder Woman's face. She watched as the door closed behind the smiling Fantomo. Wonder woman stood up and walked out of the prison as fast as she had gotten there.

Fantomo watched through the one-sided window as Wonder Woman left the room. He turned to the warden to see a scowl on her face. Fantomo blinked as he tried understanding why she was looking like that.

"What's wrong?" Fantomo asked as the warden looked away.

"Nothing." Fantomo chuckled and stared at the warden, noticing that she was puffing out her cheeks like she always did when she was pouting.

"It's not nothing. What's wrong?" Fantomo put a hand on his great niece's shoulder, gently turning him towards her.

"I thought that you would go back to heroing after this." Fantomo sighed and put on the cuffs on his wrists.

"Your my sister's great great great grandchild, Jasmine. My niece that has the same name as your great grandmother. But after I lost her, lost my parents, my best friends. I was never the same. I gave up a life of a hero because I realized I already had a family to protect. You. After your brother had died, I swore to watch over you. Since you are the last of my family, excluding Danielle. She's the same as me." Fantomo said as Jasmine looked at her uncle. She had known him all her life, but she had never seen him with that wistful look in his eyes.

"I hope that one day you will. And possibly save the world again." Fantomo rolled his eyes as he held out his cuffed wrists to his warden niece.

"Come on, Miss Warden. Take me to my cell." It was Jasmine's turn to roll her eyes as she lead him out of the room into the corridor full of cells.

"You can barely call it a cell. And I already put Enrique's file on your desk. Good luck." Jasmine said as Fantomo nodded at her. He would change the League's mistakes first before ever helping them. After all, why would he help them if he never got anything in return?

* * *

Wonder Woman stood in the Zeta Tube with a worried look on her face. Manhunter was already there to greet her but didn't say anything given the forlorn look on her face. Manhunter had already called Batman via telepathy and knew that bat themed crusader was on his way. What shocked Wonder Woman out of her thoughts was the AI's voice of the arrival of Batman.

"Did you find anything out about him?" Batman asked as Wonder Woman sighed.

"I looked at his file, and it was completely blank. The warden, Jasmine Hughes, claims that the man just appeared one day seeking retribution by staying in the prison. Since he never gave his name, everyone in the prison referred to him as Fantomo." Wonder Woman explained as the two male heroes continued to listen.

"So Fantomo isn't even supposed to be in Happy Harbor in the first place. Did he answer any of your questions?" Batman asked as Wonder Woman shook her head.

"All he did was either nod or shake his head. He didn't talk. But we know he isn't mute since he talked to Skulker the day of the attack." Batman nodded. "But when Warden Hughes came back to pick up Fantomo since the visitation time was up, he whispered in my ear." This caught the attention of both heroes. "He knows my name, and he knows about us probing about Skulker and his king. I think he knows about all of us." Batman froze in place as he narrowed his eyes.

He couldn't risk his identity and he wondered how this 'ghost' was able to figure out all of their civilian names. Batman shook his head at the idea. He couldn't assume that Fantomo knew all of their names, but it would be absurd not to consider the idea that he might know.

"I will talk to the Warden tomorrow and find out any information that regards Fantomo. Maybe this will give time for the young league to take on their next mission." And with that Batman left to prepare leaving Martian and Wonder Woman by themselves.

"Did anything else happen with Fantomo?" Manhunter asked as Wonder Woman pondered.

"It felt weird to be in the same room as Fantomo. He stared at me and it seemed as if he was looking straight into my soul. It chilled me to the bone, but I felt oddly at ease. It's too complicated to explain." Wonder Woman said and Manhunter nodded.

"I understand. I just hope that Bruce doesn't do anything too drastic."

* * *

Robin sat on the couch watching the newest episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine. He was so into the detective scenes like Sherlock and Holmes. It reminded him of when he was with Batman but now he was stuck here as if he was a sidekick all over again.

"Robin is everything alright?" Robin turned to face Miss Martian, otherwise known as Megan. The green girl stared at her teammate in worry as he nodded his head.

"I'm fine. Really." Robin said with a smile on his face to let the alien girl know he was doing fine. But Megan didn't believe him although she left him to his own thoughts.

"B-02." Everyone in the mountain perked up at the announcement of Batman entering Mount Justice. They watched in anticipation as the bat hero walked into the room. Kid Flash was jumpy waiting for a new mission, but he refrained from blurting out.

"I have a mission for you. Sit, and I will explain it to you." Batman said as the young Justice took seats on the couch. The room went dark as Batman showed a picture of a man.

"Who is that?" Aqualad asked as his curiosity peaked.

"This is Fantomo. Not his real name but we cannot find his real name at all. But he is a prisoner in Happy Harbor Prison. We are trying to find more about him but he is not in any of the databases. Wonder Woman can attest to that. I will be stalling him and the Warden while I want all of you to search the room to anything of Fantomo's life." Batman explained as Robin raised his hand.

"Why is this man so important?" Batman pulled up a picture of a metal man next to Fantomo's picture.

"Because he defeated this entity also known as Skulker. While myself and the League had problems facing Skulker, Fantomo wasted no time in defeating him. And thus we have to know how he defeated Skulker so when the time comes again, we can deal with other individuals like Skulker." Batman explained as the young justice team nodded.

"When do we move out?" Kid asked excitedly.

"This afternoon. Make sure you aren't seen." Batman turned to leave and the Young Justice was alone to themselves. Kid finally shouted in excitement.

"Yes! Finally, we get a mission." He said as he pumped his fist in the air. Robin rolled his eyes at his friend's antics but he himself was itching for a mission. But his curiosity was skyrocketing. Why would the league be so interested in a man? A prisoner no less.

"We must be prepared. Batman said this afternoon which means we have to meet him at 12 pm." Aqualad said taking initiative. The team quickly scrambled to find their gear and head to the bioship. Miss Martian closed her eyes concentrating on maneuvering the ship and camouflaging it.

A few minutes later, the young justice league appeared at the Happy Harbor Prison. Kid walked out of the camouflaged bioship looking around.

"This place looks too dreary. I wonder why Bats wanted us to search this guy up?" Kid Flash asked as he slowly walked ahead of his peers.

"Don't question him. He must have a good explanation. And he did tell us this guy did defeat a criminal whom even the justice league had problems with." Aretmis said as they encountered the dark crusader at the front of the prison.

"Good, you're here. I want you to head into the prison before me so that it seems that I'm alone. Make sure not to get caught." Batman said as the young team nodded.

* * *

After Wonder Woman left, that feeling in Fantomo's stomach had gone away. But now it was back. But it felt stronger this time. He looked at the food in front of him and narrowed his eyes. It was lunch, and he had to come out of his cell to eat. Maybe he should go to his cell early. Fantomo got up, losing his appetite and headed back to the cells.

Then he felt it. Since he wasn't full human, his other senses were enhanced and thus grew used to the smells around the prison. But this was new. There were 7 new scents that he picked up. One of them was far from his cell but the other 6 were in the direction of his cell.

Fantomo's eyes widened, and he rushed over to his cell. The door was open as it always was but nothing looked touched. Fantomo didn't dare touch anything until he noticed a flattened picture on his desk. His eyes narrowed as he carefully picked it up. There was Danielle's picture.

He mentally cursed just in case they were still there. Fantomo put the picture back in its right place and looked around carefully. A little glimmer captured his attention but he didn't show it on his face. He carefully watched as that glimmer moved out of his cell and down the hallway. Seems that he needed to do more research on the Justice League.

"Fuck, now they know about Danielle. I better tell her. Maybe as Phantom." Fantomo said as he closed his eyes and pulled at the familiar cold in his chest. White rings appeared around his waist traveling vertically in opposite directions.

His orange clothing changed into something like a medieval knight. He wore black armor all over without a helmet. There was a green skull with horns where his belt should be. Around his neck was a green chain which was attached to a white cape. On his right chest was a small white DP symbol. Above his head was a green flaming crown and on his right hand was a glowing red ring.

Fantomo looked at it with sad eyes as his cape whipped around him. Fantomo went invisible and disappeared from his cell, going hell knows where.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, Everyone! I didn't really think that my story would have this many followers and favorites. Or as many people viewing it. So I would love to thank all of you for giving me the courage to continuing to write this story. **

**Guest: **Thank you for the recommendation. I am currently trying to get a beta reader so this story can be better though I haven't heard back from any of them yet.

**orrisd3: **Thank you for the compliment. And also fading out is a way to capture your attention. I will try to stop fading out but I have to change the POV quickly. But thank you for your help.

**Speed Reader:** Your review really made my day and I hope that you continue to read this story.

**reaver216: **Thank you very much. And I also hope that you continue to read my story.

**Now on with Chapter 3...**

* * *

**_Previously…._**

**_"Fuck, now they know about Danielle. I better tell her. Maybe as Phantom." Fantomo said as he closed his eyes and pulled at the familiar cold in his chest. White rings appeared around his waist traveling vertically in opposite directions_**.

_**His orange clothing changed into something like a medieval knight. He wore black armor all over without a helmet. There was a green skull with horns where his belt should be. Around his neck was a green chain which was attached to a white cape. On his right chest was a small white DP symbol. Above his head was a green flaming crown and on his right hand was a glowing red ring**_.

**_Fantomo looked at it with sad eyes as his cape whipped around him. Fantomo went invisible and disappeared from his cell, going hell knows where._**

* * *

**_Now…_**

Happy Harbor High school. One of the only schools in Happy Harbor which provided kids with a normal education. An invisible Fantomo drifted through the halls of Harbor High looking around for his daughter, Danielle.

"Hey, Dani!" Someone called out making Fantomo turn towards the person. He saw a young girl as she waved over to someone. Fantomo followed her field of vision to see his daughter. Though Fantomo had stopped aging at 24, Danielle stopped aging at 16. Fantomo smiled as he watched his daughter stride into the hallway, grabbing the attention of everyone in the hall.

Fantomo silently chuckled as he realized that Danielle and Fantomo had different experiences in highschool. Well, Fantomo could have been popular in highschool if his parents weren't ghost hunters but it didn't really matter. And Danielle was perfect the way she was. She had begged him to go back and forth from high school to college since it would be easier. She was trying to copy her favorite book, Twilight, which was 20 years ago. Fantomo could never understand the hype for it.

He was thrown out of his thoughts when the bell rang. He quickly went next to Dani and followed her into her first period of the day, Calculus BC. Fantomo could never understand why Dani wanted to take the harder classes but it didn't really matter to him since she had taken the course over and over again. He flew over to next to her seat and quietly touched the floor, never losing his invisibility.

Dani sat down at her chair opening her notebook. She shivered a bit since the temperature in the room had dropped and quickly realized something. She looked around at her peers before whispering.

_"You here, dad?"_ Dani whispered keeping an eye on the board, making sure to take notes. She heard a slight chuckle next to her and immediately knew she was right.

_"Yeah, I'm here. I wanted to tell you something." _Fantomo whispered as Dani scribbled some notes in her notebook. She could berate her dad on the lack of timing but if it was important than she could let it slide.

_"What? It better be important."_ Dani whispered harshly and image her dad wincing.

_"It is. You probably heard about the League and Skulker, right?"_ Dani nodded. She had heard rumors that the League had gained another member. She doubted it since she knew that it was her father, and judging from the past, he would not even think about beating evil doers up again. _"Well, I helped them but not that I wanted to. They're looking into me and sent Wonder Woman to ask me questions." _Dani smiled. Wonder Woman was one of her favorite heroes of this time since she was all about girl power.

_"Okay? What does this have to do with me?"_ Dani whispered as she heard a sharp intake of breath.

_"It was lunch and they snuck into my cell. And they found a picture of you."_ Dani took all it had not to scream out but raised her hand. Fantomo stayed silent knowing what she was doing.

"Yes, Miss Casper?" The teacher, Mrs. Morgan, asked. Dani gave her one of her million dollar smiles.

"May I go to the bathroom, please?" Dani asked politely, not wanting to tick the easily tempered teacher off. Mrs. Morgan waved her hand and Dani got up. Fantomo quietly followed her into the girls bathroom. He let himself become visible and floated down onto the floor. Danielle turned around with anger all over her face.

"You let them know about me?! Now the Young Justice will come after me!" Danielle said angrily as Fantomo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Young Justice? I never heard about a Young Justice." Fantomo said as Danielle crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"They're like the Justice League's sidekicks. They only do like infiltration and what-not when the Justice League can't do it. Two of their members are here. I don't want anymore to be here." Dani said as she looked away.

"Can you tell me where they're based? I want a full run through of them and make sure if they ask you any questions about me, just avoid it." Fantomo said as Dani looked back at him. He could still see the anger on her face. "Look, Danielle. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for it to get so blown up like this." Danielle sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, but you have to promise me something." Fantomo looked at his daughter with pleading eyes. "If Phantom does get revealed, you are not to move me away until my highschool career here is over with, understand?" Dani raised her eyebrow waiting for approval. Fantomo sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine. Just be safe. You're my daughter but you're also a clone. I don't want anyone to harm you especially the League." Fantomo gave Dani a kiss on her head before turning invisible and leaving. Danielle huffed and walked out of the bathroom to bump into a familiar girl. A brunette.

"Oh, sorry about that." Dani said as she looked up into one of the people that she wished to not see, Megan Morse. Megan smiled and held out a hand, helping Dani up.

"No, it's okay. No harm done. See you later, Danielle." Megan ran away and Dani sighed. One of the people she didn't want to see, Megan Morse aka Miss Martian.

"I have too much to deal with as a teenager."

* * *

The bioship landed back Mount Justice along with the Bat plane behind it. The team filed out and Batman jumped out of his.

"Did you learn anything?" He asked in his low voice, scaring Kid Flash the most. Robin handed him a camera where it showed a picture of a young girl. Batman rose an eyebrow as he handed it back to Robin. "Find who that girl is and report it to Black Canary. I have to go." Batman walked over to the zeta tubes and disappeared in the light. Kid sighed as he ran over to the sofa.

"That wasn't even a mission but there was barely anything in that guy's cell." Kid said as Miss Martian nodded.

"But the cell didn't really look like a cell, compared to the other prisoners. Why don't the guards say something?" Miss Martian asked as Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Which is why we need to research about this girl." Robin said as Superboy looked at the picture. His eyes widened as he recognized the girl in the picture. Her beautiful raven hair and bright blue eyes.

"Her name is Danielle Casper. She's the most popular and smartest girl at Happy Harbor High." Superboy said as everyone looked to the clone. They all knew that he had a temper but this time he seemed tame.

"She goes to your school?! I wish I could go to that school just to meet her." Kid said as he wolf whistled. Superboy sent him a glare which shut Kid up.

"Do you think you can get close to her in order to learn more information?" Aqualad asked as Superboy sent Miss Martian a nervous look. She immediately perked up and nodded.

"Yes, we can do it. After all, she's the most popular girl at our school. Shouldn't be too hard to talk to her at school." Miss Martian sent a look at Superboy who seemed nervous about what Aqualad had asked of them.

* * *

Batman sat in the Watchtower screen room. His eyes darting left and right, taking in all the images around him. Though his eyes seemed to be paying attention to the screen, his brain was not. Batman was too engrossed in who Fantomo was as Warden Hughes wasn't much help.

_"Ms. Hughes, could you please tell me more about Fantomo? It seems that the last time Wonder Woman was here, she did not find enough information." Batman said as Warden Hughes sat across from him. She sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, a sign of agitation._

_"Look just like I told Wonder Woman, Fantomo isn't really a topic to be discussed. What he has told me and other prisoners remains a secret. And that Fantomo isn't really a topic." She said as Batman took a deep breath._

_"You misunderstand me, Ms. Hughes. I wanted to know about why he came here in the first place since Wonder Woman claimed that he was not shackled here in the terms of the law." Batman watched intensely as the warden sighed._

_"Which is true. Fantomo just appeared one day in front of the prison asking to see me. He wanted to be inside of here because of a crime that he committed. When I asked him, all I saw was a sorrowful look in his eyes and it reminded me of someone close to me." She said as Batman tried to look for any signs of lying or something more._

_"What do you mean?" He asked as she trailed off._

_"His eyes reminded me of how a person looks when someone close to them dies. Like he blames himself." She said as Batman nodded, though he was a bit agitated that he couldn't see through her expressions._

_"So you allow an innocent or possibly harmful individual to stay here and use the taxpayer's money in order to provide for this one individual?" Batman watched as the warden's eyes hardened._

_"Batman, I don't believe that you went to jail before or to any kind of correctional facility. But you don't quite understand what we do here." She said catching the bat themed hero off guard. "Although I can assume that you may feel guilty for many things in your life. If you felt guilt or regret for something that you could have done, I assure you that you would want to live a life behind bars for what crime you think you committed. Now, please have a nice day." Batman watched, speechless, as the warden walked out of the room back into the prison._

He had never met someone in a long time who could have rendered him speechless. This was new to him but he wondered if this could have something to do with Fantomo's past. Maybe Fantomo felt guilt or regret of an event that he felt was his fault. Almost like how Batman felt remorse over his parents' death and couldn't do anything.

"Batman." A voice brought him out of his thoughts as he looked down to see Green Lantern. "You need to come and see this." Batman's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. His chair lowered down and Batman immediately went after Green Lantern. Once he caught up, he found that he was looking at a giant tv.

"What is this?" He asked as a pungy man in blue overalls, was floating around causing mayhem to the students in Happy Harbor. This farmer person had the same unearthly glow as Skulker had.

"He calls himself the Box Ghost. Kind of a stupid name if you ask me." Green lantern said as he covered his chuckle with his hand. Batman sent him a glare which made Green Lantern immediately shut up.

"I want you and Hawkgirl to go to Happy Harbor High school and try to keep this...Box Ghost busy." Batman said as Green Lantern immediately started for the Zeta tubes. Batman turned to look at the window staring into space. He sighed and shook his head.

"I want to know what is causing this. And when I find out, I wonder what will change," He said before leaving the room to go watch the monistors. In the empty room, there was a dark chuckle.

"Oh, Justice League. It will be amusing watching you struggle to save this world. I hope you are ready, Phantom." Red eyes appeared from the window pointing to space. And sharp canines could be seen as laughter erupted from them, cold malicious laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, look is that another update? Well, yes it is! Sitting in my room in the middle of the night making this brand new chapter for you guys! This one, might be the shortest of all the chapters, not because I rushed it but because I really wanted to get a new chapter to you guys. **

**AND PLEASE READ THIS!**

**This story will be the first of a series. The series just won't focus on the Justice League but many other shows as well. If you want to also recommend a show that I should do a Danny Phantom crossover with, I can try. but I'm not familiar with every single tv show that is out there. You can also do a movie, I don't care. But I will take your recommendation into consideration. **

**So thank you all so much for the favorites and follows on this story. And I hope that you all please review (whether it be criticism or compliments (mainly compliments)) but that really means a lot to me. So on with the story!**

* * *

_**Previously…**_

"_**Oh, Justice League. It will be amusing watching you struggle to save this world." Red eyes appeared from the window pointing to space. And sharp canines could be seen as laughter erupted from them, cold malicious laughter. **_

* * *

_**Now…**_

Danielle felt a shiver up her spine and dropped her pencil. She hadn't felt that chill since Ember had checked up on her three days ago. She wasn't as good as her father, immediately knowing who the ghost depended on her ghost sense, but she was good at finding them.

Dani turned invisible unnoticed and slipped through the walls of her classroom. It was barely second period and right after her father shows up, another ghost appeared. This couldn't be a coincidence. Dani shook her head trying to focus as she remained invisible and intangible.

She began peeping through doors of other classrooms as she heard a scream from down the hall. Dani immediately flew towards the sound and looked inside to see the Box Ghost.

Dani inwardly groaned as she fully went inside the classroom. She crossed her arms in agitation as many of the students were screaming as floating boxes loomed over them.

"Feel my boxes of doom!" The Box Ghost exclaimed as he tried to chuckle menacingly. Dani rolled her eyes as some of the students fainted. She decided she should possibly get him away before it got any worse, but then like Tucker, she jinxed it.

The doors slammed open for her to see two of the Justice League members walk in, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern. Dani sighed silently as she watched Hawkgirl's mace wave right through the Box Ghost.

"Get out of here and go outside. Take any unconscious kids with you!" Green Lantern barked and many of the students scrambled to safety. Dani watched sadly as the two members tried to dodge Boxy's boxes. Danielle was thought about her father and all those years ago when he used to do this. A small smile graced her lips as she thought about the past.

"FEAR ME!" Boxy exclaimed as Dani was shaken out of memory lane and gosh did Dani hate to be shaken out of her own thoughts. Dani pulled out a familiar looking metal thermos and aimed it right at the Box Ghost.

"Hey, Boxy! Hope you like this cylindrical space I have for you!" Dani exclaimed as she pressed the green button on the side and a familiar blue light came out. Dani's shoulders shook as she tried containing her laughter.

"NO! Not the cylindrical container!" But his voice was cut off by Dani putting a cap onto the top, sealing the Box ghost in there. She looked up to see Hawkgirl looking straight at her. Dani panicked for a bit before realizing she was looking through her.

"What the hell just happened?" Green Lantern asked as Dani could see Hawkgirl rolling her eyes.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. But it doesn't make any sense that the Box Ghost would disappear like that." Hawkgirl said and Dani smiled. She always loved the female superheroes since they were like Danielle, the only female heroes on the team.

"Let's return to the Watchtower to inform Batman." Dani froze. She might get them even more riled up about her father. Dani slapped her forehead as she floated up through the roof to the top of the school. She dropped her invisibly and stood there with the thermos in her hand.

"I think I just made it worse, Father. Sorry about that." Dani quickly made it to the front of the school before anyone could realize she was missing but little did she know someone did.

* * *

Jasmine Hughes, or better known as the Warden, sat in her office looking to the ceiling. The past couple of days had been hell for her. First with Wonder Woman wanting to talk to Fantomo then with Batman wanting to ask her questions about Fantomo. And then Fantomo sneaking in and out of the prison without her permission agitated her. Jasmine sighed as she twirled the pen in her hand. Fantomo had been on her mind all day, and she wondered what he was doing.

"He's been in this prison for 20 years and hasn't gone into the spotlight once, so why now?" She asked herself. Jasmine closed her eyes looking for the answers in the back of her mind, but found nothing. She realized she didn't know her great-great uncle as her great great grandmother did. Jasmine sighed as a knock on the door took her attention.

"Come in." The door opened and Jasmine smiled a bit as Fantomo walked in. He closed the door behind her as Jasmine waited for him to say anything.

"Hey, Jazzy. How are you holding up?" Fantomo asked in a soft tone as if she was going to run any second. Jasmine turned and looked at the clock, acting mesmerized with the time.

"Okay. It's been pretty hectic here." Jasmine answered as Fantomo nodded his head and took a seat. "After all this time, why go out into the hero spotlight again?" Fantomo looked at Jasmine in the eye then looked down at his hands. Fantomo took a deep breath before looking at his niece once more.

"I didn't ask to be in the spotlight of the Justice League. I didn't ask to play hero again. But I had to help them. You know that all ghosts have an obsession?" Jasmine nodded as Fantomo chuckled sadly. "I had one, before I lost it. It broke something in me and I knew I couldn't be the hero that everyone wanted me to be. I failed my parents, my sister, my best friend, my girlfriend, and now your brother. I failed them all and I knew I couldn't be the hero that they wanted me to be." Jasmine looked at her uncle, looked deep into his eyes and only saw regret and sadness.

Jasmine looked at the picture on her desk which showed her with an older boy with hazel hair and gray eyes. He was smiling as little dimples could be seen in his cheeks. She sighed as she looked back at her uncle. She knew that she didn't understand the pain that he had gone through, but she could feel the sorrow that he felt.

"Then you need to do something." Fantomo looked into her blue eyes and listened carefully. "Becoming involved in the Justice League may have something to do with destiny and you know destiny cannot be so easily changed as fate can." Fantomo leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and concentrating on what his niece was saying. "Maybe it was destiny that wanted you to help the Leaguers. Believe it or not, even though you quit playing hero, you will always be that hero one way or another." Jasmine's words floated around him as he finally understood what Clockwork meant.

Fantomo stood up and walked to the door. His hand paused on the knob as he thought. He knew Clockwork was always right, but he didn't know what that old time master meant until now. He turned his head looking at Jasmine from the corner of his eye.

"They would have been so proud of you, Jasmine. You helped an old man regain his purpose once more." Jasmine's eyes watered hearing the words of praise from him."But I will let things play out as time permits. I just hope you will not be drawn into the chaos as your sibling. And as time would have it, that you not perish as he did." Fantomo opened the door and walked out leaving a crying warden in her office.

* * *

Miss Martian, also known as Megan, watched as Superboy, aka Conner, paced back and forth in front of the young Justice team. Batman was there as well with Black Canary, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. Robin raised an eyebrow as Megan put a comforting hand on Conner's shoulder.

"Are you ready to take on this task? We will be listening to your conversations every step of the way." Black Canary said comfortingly as Conner stopped pacing. He took a deep breath and nodded as Batman handed Megan and Conner plastic earpieces. Both of the young team members put them on as they were concealed behind their ears.

"These should let us communicate with you as well hear what you are saying. I also created contact lenses that will allow us to see who you are speaking to." Batman said as he held out two containers of contact lenses. "Befriend Danielle Casper and try getting to know what her connection is with Fantomo." Megan nodded as Conner hesitantly nodded. They headed out and Conner let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Megan glanced at Conner and smiled softly at him.

"It's going to be alright. Don't worry." Conner took a shaky breath then nodded as they headed off to Happy Harbor High.

It was crowded as they entered the school. Everyone was with their friends waking and talking. Using his super hearing, Conner could easily hear Danielle Casper talking to a group of boys and girls. He watched her from afar as Megan looked at Conner. She could see the small smile on his face as he watched her.

"Conner, just focus on the mission." Black Canary's voice could be heard as Conner nodded his head. The bell rang as Conner and Megan went their own separate ways. Neither of them noticed Danielle looking at them suspiciously.

Conner couldn't concentrate in class. He didn't want to use Danielle as some kind of stepping stool for the League to find their target. He knew how that felt. Conner's mind drifted to the lab he had been in, created to be a weapon on par with the strength of Superman. It was almost the same as the League were using Danielle. Then an announcement caught his ears as it talked about evacuating the school.

"Conner, follow your class outside. Hawkgirl and Green Lantern will be there to survey the scene." Batman ordered as Conner hesitantly followed. He wanted to see why the League were so infatuated with this single girl. He knew it was for Fantomo, but the League would never be too stubborn to follow a person like that.

Conner walked onto the football field, seeing Megan from across the way. She smiled and waved at him, and he gave her a curt nod. He turned away trying to find Danielle. He didn't see her at all until she came running out from the back of the school. Conner was immediately curious and only noticed that he was a couple of feet away from her.

Danielle looked up and Conner's breath caught in his throat. Those blue eyes just drew him in as if they knew something about himself that he didn't even know of. Danielle smiled at him and Conner felt his heart drop. He clenched and unclenched his hands as they began to sweat.

"Hi, you're Conner, right?" Conner stood there in a daze as Danielle's sweet voice touched his ears.

"Y-Yeah, that's me. You're Danielle, right?" Danielle smiled and nodded.

"I actually prefer Dani. You're in my Biology class." Conner nodded as Dani giggled. He felt his heart rate pick up a bit.

"Y-Yeah." Conner was too weak for words to actually speak to this goddess in front of him.

"Wanna partner up with me? My buddy's sick today so I'll be alone. And I always see you sitting by yourself. Maybe we could be friends?" Dani asked as Conner froze. This elegant beautiful angel right in front of him was asking him to be partners with her. Conner awkwardly nodded as Dani smiled. "Alright. I'll see you later then." Dani ran off to go to speak with other people as Conner stood there in a daze.

"Well Done, Conner. Now time to get information about Fantomo from her." Conner had forgotten the four Leaguers including the rest of the League were listening and watching him. Conner sighed and nodded. He looked at Dani once more as a small smile graced his lips.

"Friends, huh?"

* * *

He was tired of it. Waiting and watching. Waiting and watching. Waiting for His moment to strike and watching His prey like a hawk. But He had to be patient. Oh yes, so very patient. Patient for the right moment to strike. To get the mouse when it's at it most vulnerable.

His sharpened nails clicked against the dark wood in his chair as He pondered. He exhaled, letting a puff of fire escape His lungs. His lips turned to a cruel smile as He stared at the thing in front of Him.

Just like Him, this thing couldn't be called a man or a living being. No, the more appropriate name would be monster. A hologram appeared showing the thing, narrowing his eyes at Him.

"Who dares to summon me?" The thing said as He stood from his chair, his features illuminating in the dim light. There was a hint of surprise crossing the thing's face as he gazed upon His face.

"I do. And I want to have a little deal with you, Darkseid."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back with another update! I think I've been updating this story more than the others on the other websites since this story seems to be going somewhere. But I guess that's thanks to all of your guys! So I take my hat off to you all and wish you guys a very happy 4th of July! **

**Djberneman: **Jasmine is 28 years old. As of right now in this point of the story, Jasmine is the only Fenton still alive other than Danny, who is basically half dead. But I believe that I would like Jasmine to have children at the end of this book but that's still a work in progress.

**Bellmitch Kritznovah:** I like to add twists in most of my stories and I think I'll include a huge on possibly in my next chapter. So you could be ready for that. The way that Jasmine is related to Danny might be explained further in this chapter but I think it'll be easier to just outright say it. Jasmine is a descendant from Jasmine or "Jazzy", Danny's real sister. More will be explained but you kind of get the gist, I hope.

**devilzxknight86:** I wouldn't mind that also. But there was a specific reason I chose Darkseid to battle with Danny and you'll possibly see what I plan to do with him.

**Also, if you are not aware. Darkseid has 16 elites. One of which, if you watched Justice League, you have seen. But I will explain what each of the elites can do and tell you their names. So thank you again for reading this story and hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

_**Previously…**_

"_**Well Done, Conner. Now time to get information about Fantomo from her." Conner had forgotten the four Leaguers including the rest of the League were listening and watching him. Conner sighed and nodded. He looked at Dani once more as a small smile graced his lips.**_

"_**Friends, huh?"**_

* * *

"_**Who dares to summon me?" The thing said as He stood from his chair, His features illuminating in the dim light. There was a hint of fear crossing the thing's face as he gazed upon His face. **_

"_**I do. And I want to have a little deal with you, Darkseid." **_

* * *

_**Now…**_

The bell rang for lunch and Conner slowly stood up from his seat. The school didn't cancel school after the attack since the League had dealt with it quietly, but something told Conner that it wasn't the League but something else. Something that was forgein to him and the League, which was why they were so keen on using Danielle.

Conner shivered as he walked down the hallway, semi-empty as people headed towards the cafeteria to get their lunch. It wasn't from the cold but from that word, 'using'. It left a bad taste in his mouth as he remembered Project Cadmus. They wanted to use him, and that already angered him.

Conner snapped out of his thoughts as he stood in front of a door. He looked up to realize it was his biology class. Conner looked through the window to find no one there. Conner opened the door, surprisingly unlocked, and walked inside. He sat at his usual seat and put his bag next to him on the ground.

Conner sighed as he looked out the window. Two birds fluttering in the open air caught his attention. They seemed to be playing around, but one was bigger than the other. Conner guessed that it must be the parent as the smaller bird tried to catch up with it. Then the bigger bird hovered looking at the younger bird who couldn't reach it in the sky. Conner watched as the younger bird was left behind while the bigger bird flew away.

Conner's vision turned blurry as he turned away. He blinked rapidly as he tried forgetting the strained relationship between him and Superman. It shouldn't matter if he was a clone, Superman should be able to accept him wholeheartedly. The bell rag snapping the clone out of his thoughts. Conner turned to see the door open and students flooded in. Conner looked away and fiddled with his fingers.

"Hey, Conner." A familiar voice made the clone look up at Dani, who smiled down at him. Conner felt as if they were the only ones in the room for a moment before the bell rang once more to signal the beginning of class. Conner looked forward as if trying to pay attention to his teacher's lecture about vestigial body parts.

"Are you okay? You seem really uptight." Conner looked at Dani whose eyes were full of concern for him. Conner had only seen that in Black Canary when she was worried about him. Conner nodded quickly, not wanting Dani to feel awkward.

"I'm fine. Just some personal issues." Conner said half-hoping she would drop the subject. Conner looked at Dani to see her watching his fidgeting fingers.

"You should talk to someone about it then. Like a psychiatrist." Conner shook his head as he forced himself not to mess with his pencil.

"I've talked to many psychiatrists. Nothings worked for me." Conner immediately wondered how they had gotten to this conversation. He was supposed to be asking her questions. "Anything going on in your life?" Dani shrugged as she looked down at her paper, carelessly doodling on it.

"Just wondering about someone." Conner's heart dropped as she mentioned someone. "He's been acting weird lately. He's always telling me one thing then doing another. I just can't understand him right now." Conner's mind immediately went into thinking that Dani had a boyfriend who was not treating her right.

"Your boyfriend?" Dani's head shot up to look at Conner.

"No! Oh, god no!" Conner stifled a chuckle but felt relieved she had no boyfriend. "But he's someone important to me. We've been through everything together, well almost everything." Dani chuckled as if reminiscing about an old memory. Conner watched the young blue-eyed angel as her face shifted from happy to sad. "But now, I liked how he was back then. Now he's changed." Conner really wanted to know who this person was.

"Who is this person?" Dani shook her head as looked at Conner.

"Hold your horses, I can't tell you everything about my personal life, now can I?" Conner smirked as could have swore her cheeks were dusted a light pink. But before he could take a closer look, she turned away.

"I've never seen anyone change before, personality wise. But I've looked up to this person for years and when I finally met him, he looked at me with such disgust in his eyes." Conner looked down at his paper. "And we're related in some way. It only started my anger streak for others." He felt a hand on his shoulder, something people were doing a lot of today and turned to Danielle.

"I used to know how that felt but he accepted me as me. Conner, if that person can't see anything more than shallow depths of who you truly are, then they don't deserve to be anywhere near you." Conner looked at Dani in surprise. He couldn't believe that someone understood him. He smiled as Dani took her hand off his shoulder. "I hope this person sees more into you. Maybe it could be a start of a new relationship between them."

Conner watched, not noticing that the bell had rung, Dani leaving the room. She glanced back at him and smiled before leaving his vision. The corner of his mouth curled upwards and something sparked in his eyes. She really understood him.

"_Good job getting in close. Now find any information about Fantomo."_ Batman said as Conner nodded. He got up and slung his bag over his shoulder. He looked at Dani's seat and sighed dreamily. Something about her made him complete.

* * *

Fantomo lay on his bed thinking. He thought about Maddie, Jack, Tucker, Jasmine, and Sam. He thought about that fateful day when he lost them.

"_Danny, hurry up!" Danny groaned as the yells of his angry girlfriend from downstairs awoke him from a dreamless sleep. "Danny if you don't get your ass down here in five seconds, I will personally come up there and chop off your balls!" Danny's eyes popped open and immediately shot out of bed. He knew better than to ignore his girlfriend. _

_Danny headed downstairs after putting on a black shirt and ripped jeans. His girlfriend, Samantha "Sam" Manson, stood there with Dani at her side. Danny smiled at them while Sam rolled her eyes. Sam had long black hair and beautiful deep violet eyes. They always remained Danny of the sunset where the sky would turn purple for a moment. _

"_We're going to be late for dinner at your parent's house." Sam reminded him as Danny nodded. She must have let him sleep in the afternoon since he was so worn out from fighting ghost animals, which he hated. Dani hugged Danny as he ruffled her hair. Sam let out an annoyed huff as she tried smoothing Dani's hair down. "I tried getting her hair perfect for an hour and here you go ruining it." Danny chuckled as he placed a kiss on her cheek. _

"_She looks perfect almost as perfect as you." Danny couldn't see the full blush on her face, but he could tell from her red ears. He smiled to himself as he opened the door. "Shall we?" Sam rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as she nodded. _

"_We shall." Danny let the two women go through the door first before locking it behind him. He walked to the car and sat in the driver's seat. He pulled out of the driveway and began to drive towards FentonWorks. Once he pulled to the curb and parked the car. He turned around to smile at Dani. _

"_Ready to see your new baby cousin?" Dani smiled and nodded. She was bursting with excitement which reminded Danny so much of himself back when he was younger without the powers. He got out of the car and followed the two most important women in his life. Once he entered, he felt his core shift. Danny put a hand to his chest as he stood there in the doorway. _

"_Danny, is something wrong?" Danny looked up to see his mother, Maddie, looking at him in concern. Danny showed her a smile and shook his head. _

"_Nothing's wrong. I'm just happy to see my sister out of the hospital with my new nephew. Now where is he?" Danny moved away trying to avoid Maddie's worried glance as he saw red hair on the couch. He smiled to himself as he slowly walked towards the child that was wrapped in light blue blankets. He felt his core shift once more as if it was expanding. Danny let out a breath as he stared at the child. His eyes were a deep brown like his father's and his thin hair seemed to be black. Jasmine smiled up at Danny and held the child out. _

"_Would you like to hold him?" Jasmine asked as Danny slowly took the child in his arms. He was such a powerful being but felt powerless in front of this child. Danny rocked the baby as he cooed at Danny. Danny smiled, not noticing the looks of happiness from his friend's faces. They had never seen him like this, well Danielle had seen him like this but only on rare occasions. _

"_What's his name?" Danny's voice was barely a whisper as Jasmine looked at her husband, Tony Sargent. Tony was in the army for a short while, part of the Air Force, and when he met Danny, it was an experience for him. To meet the world's savior and have a family relationship with him was far more than he ever expected. _

"_Austin." Danny repeated the name and looked at Sam. She was tearing up looking at Danny holding little Austin. She sighed as she put a hand on his shoulder. _

"_You should take him for a walk with Dani." Sam looked to Jasmine for confirmation, and she nodded. Dani smiled and followed her father through the door. Sam looked to Jasmine for confirmation, and she nodded. _

"_Can I hold him, daddy?" Dani used her puppy dog eyes on him as Danny chuckled. _

"_Fine, but be very careful with him. You have to support his neck like this." Danny helped Dani find the right position to hold Austin. He then realized they had made it to the park. Danny smiled knowing his place hasn't changed at all. Being at the age of 24, made him feel nostalgic about this place even though he had never moved. But Danny was traveling the world, constantly to help the ghosts all over the world. Danny took a deep breath as he continued walking. Then his ghost sense was alerted and Danny looked at Dani. _

"_Protect your cousin." Dani nodded as Danny transformed to find the ghost responsible for taking away his valuable time with his nephew. He sped towards an abandoned dock to see someone familiar. "Lydia? What are you doing here?" She didn't answer as she used her bat tattoo to attack him. Over the years of being Phantom, he had trained endlessly from martial arts to army hand to hand combat. He took it down in less than five seconds flat as he looked at Lydia. _

"_What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the ghost zone." Lydia didn't answer as she continued to send her tattoos on him. Danny swiftly defeated each of them but didn't understand why Lydia was going all out with him. Danny was about to ask her but an explosion rocked the town. Danny turned to see the smoke rising in the direction that FentonWorks was in. His eyes widened and turned back to face Lydia, but she had disappeared. Danny rushed back to Dani and Austin who was now crying because of the commotion. _

"_Danielle stay here with Austin. Make sure you both are safe." Danielle nodded as Danny quickly flew towards the smoke. "Please not them. Please not them. Please, Clockwork." Danny landed in front of the rising flames of FentonWorks. It was as if all the breath was knocked out of his lungs as Danny fell to his knees. _

"_No! No! Please be alive. Please be fucking alive!" Danny turned intangible and started to search through the wreckage. "Mom! Dad?!" He yelled everyone's names hoping they would be alive. Then he heard a soft groan. If it wasn't for his super hearing, he would have missed it. He raced toward the sound to see Jasmine trapped underneath a burning piece of log. "Jasmine! You're going to be okay." Danny's eyes started tearing up as he tried pushing the wreckage away from her. _

"_Danny…" Danny didn't listen as he continued trying to push the burned wooden log. "Danny!" Danny turned to his sister, his cheeks stained with tear streaks. "I'm not going to make it." Danny shook his head. _

"_I'm going to get you out of here. You're going to fine and live with Austin." Jasmine took his hand and tried to squeeze. Danny almost felt no pressure and noticed she was losing strength. _

"_Take care of Austin for me." Jasmine let out a breath and her hand fell from Danny's. Danny froze there, his throat dry. His green eyes were slowly turning into a crimson red. His silver hair turning into flames as he stood up. Then the wreckage fell upon him but only through him. _

_He heard laughter outside and his head turned to face the laughter. He began walking towards the sound of laughter to see an old criminal, Freakshow. Old Freaky was laughing as Lydia stood next to him, her red cloak surrounding her. He didn't notice Danny walking towards him but Lydia did. She sent all the tattoos she had at him but they were all turned to ass as soon as they hit Danny._

"_Did you like that show, Phantom? Cause I sure did!" Danny's jaw clenched as he grabbed Freakshow's collar and hoisted him into the air. _

"_Why? Why did you kill them?!" Freakshow laughed in Danny's face with a crazed look in his eyes. _

"_Why? Because you put me in prison. You took my family away from me, my circus gothica. Circus gothica was my family and you took it away from me. So I figured I take away your family." Danny threw Freakshow into a nearby building, making the clown go through a brick wall. There were no grunts of pain, only laughter. _

"_And you know what's the best part?! Watching you fall apart." Freakshow manically smiled at Danny. Danny felt the anger rise up within him and curled his hand into a fist. He knocked Freakshow down on the ground and began to beat his face. Lydia watched in horror as her master began to become unrecognizable. She couldn't help as every time she touched Phantom, she would get burned. Freakshow's face began to blister and bleed but he kept on laughing. _

"_Stop!" Danny stopped in mid punch, looking up to see Dani looking at him. Austin was crying in her hands. Danny felt the rage slip away as he eyes returned to their green color and his hair returning to hair. He got off Freakshow who was now almost dead on the ground. He looked at Lydia who stood there in horror. _

"_Leave and never return." She immediately flew off as Danny looked at Dani and Austin. Danny opened his fist to see a blue beaded bracelet that he had given to Jasmine on her 21st birthday. He closed his hand around it and looked at Freakshow. If I ever see you or one of your descendants around my family and I ever again. Your lineage will die from my hands." Danny pulled at the power from his core and waved his hand through the air, slicing a portal to the Ghost Zone. Dani carried Austin inside and Danny shortly followed suit. _

That started his life with Austin, taking care of him in the ghost zone for a few months before going back into the human realm. He changed his name and Dani's as he taught Austin everything about the human realm. Years passed by and soon those years turned to decades and those decades turned to centuries. One by one Danny watched as Jasmine's descendants grew up and passed away. Some through illness and some through old age. But Danny never again saw them as a ghost, no matter how many times he had wished it to be true.

Fantomo looked at Jasmine through the window in the door and sighed. She looked just like her and was as smart as her. He just didn't want to mess up again. Not after the death of her brother, Anthony. Fantomo turned away and walked back to his cell, ready to crash. And to this day, he still blames himself for their death which is why he sits here in this same prison for last 30 years.

* * *

Darkseid was less than pleased. He hated looking at this man, a monster, even. This man's flaming silver hair and sharp canines was what Darkseid hated more than anything. But to rule this entire galaxy, this was the final planet he had to overcome.

Darkseid leaned back in his chair, watching the stars move around as he sped through the universe. He looked at his elites. His top 16 elites that stood there waiting for their chance to prove themselves once more of their allegiance to Darkseid.

"How long till we reach this 'Earth'?" Virman Vundabar looked at the screen.

"3 months, my lord." Darkseid hummed as he rubbed his chin. He would be patient and grow stronger as the days grew closer to the universe's inevitable end.

The deal from the man replayed in his thoughts over and over again. It seemed as if the man wanted a certain lowlife dead.

"_Who dares summon me?" The man stood from the darkness his features illuminating in the dim light. A cold shiver ran down his back as Darkseid watched him. _

"_I do. I've come to make a deal, Darkseid." The man's voice was cold and lifeless. His red eyes looked as if it was filled to the brim with the blood of his enemies. Such hatred lied beneath them. _

"_I do not make deals." The man chuckled, showing off his sharp canines. They seemed as if they could cut through solid metal. _

"_Oh but you will. This one is a particular deal. I've tales of you accomplishments throughout the universe and come to understand you need to conquer once last remaining galaxy." This drew in Darkseid as his goal was almost accomplished. I've tales of you accomplishments throughout the universe and come to understand you need to conquer once last remaining galaxy. _

"_What do you have in mind?" The man smiled as he paced in front of Darkseid. _

"_Let me propose a deal. I tell you where this galaxy is and you kill a certain person. I will tell you all you need to know about this world." Darkseid narrowed his eyes at the man then turned to his elites. They all nodded, and Darkseid turned to the man. _

"_Tell me who this man is." Then the man showed Darkseid such a twisted smile that he couldn't match it himself. _

"_His name is Danny Fenton. Also known to be called Phantom. He has powers beyond many individuals who reside in this galaxy. If you agree to kill him, then I will tell you where to find this world." Darkseid looked at the man who seemed to get more and more dark as time passed by. "So what do you say, Darkseid?" _

"_I will agree to this. As long as you give me the information I need." The man nodded and the monitor turned off. Leaving Darkseid alone with his elites. _

Darkseid knew not what to make of this individual. He seemed cunning. Far more than the leaders and people who tried to manipulate him. He couldn't see past this man's games and for all he knew, anything could happen. But once he was done, the whole universe would be in his grasp. A slow yet menacing smile crept on Darkseid's face as he clenched his fist.

"It will soon be mine. All mine."

* * *

**Please don't forget to Favorite, follow, and Review. The next chapter should be up this weekend or mid next week. So Happy 4th of July everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope that you all had a great 4th of July. I just played with sparklers and my dad almost caught on fire, so that was very eventful. Though most of the time, I was working on new chapters for this story and I am quite happy with the tear jerker last chapter and I hope that I did a good job once more in this chapter. It might seem a little fast but don't worry that's how the story is supposed to story is supposed to go. **

**Bellmitch Kritznovah: **There is more to the story of which Connor does not have a simple crush on Dani. But I like this pairing because I feel that Dani could really understand Connor and Connor's relationship with Superman. I'll just give you a little hint on Freakshow and Joker that they're somewhat related in a way but the reason is going to be explained later on. And I won't spoil anymore in who Darkseid was conversing with but I can tell you understand.

**flying ducks101:** I will and thank you for the motivation. Though when the school year starts, unfortunately, I will not be able to update as often. So just be prepared for that.

**Coin Master:** This really made my day. I showed it to my cousin and she laughed (only because she thinks that I can't right) but thank you. I hope that you enjoy the chapters that I will put up soon so just be prepared for that. Thank you again.

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_**Connor watched, not noticing that the bell had rung, Dani leaving the room. She glanced back at him and smiled before leaving his vision. The corner of his mouth curled upwards and something sparked in his eyes. She really understood him. **_

"_**Good job getting in close. Now find any information about Fantomo." Batman said as Connor nodded. He got up and slung his bag over his shoulder. He looked at Dani's seat and sighed dreamily. Something about her made him complete.**_

* * *

_**Fantomo looked at Jasmine through the window in the door and sighed. She looked just like her and was as smart as her. He just didn't want to mess up again. Not after the death of her brother, Anthony. Fantomo turned away and walked back to his cell, ready to crash. And to this day, he still blames himself for their death which is why he sits here in this same prison for last 30 years. **_

* * *

_**Darkseid knew not what to make of this individual. He seemed cunning. Far more than the leaders and people who tried to manipulate him. He couldn't see past this man's games and for all he knew, anything could happen. But once he was done, the whole universe would be in his grasp. A slow yet menacing smile crept on Darkseid's face as he clenched his fist. **_

"_**It will soon be mine. All mine."**_

* * *

_**Now…**_

Martian Manhunter, aka J'onn J'onzz, stood in the middle of the command center in the watchtower. He watched all the criminal activity in the world being dealt with by the different superheroes in the cities. Batman with the Joker, Wonder Woman battling Ares, and Flash battling Captain Cold. Then the screens turned to show that he was getting an incoming message.

Martian pondered about who it could be and quickly answered it. A familiar female appeared on the screen and Martian immediately recognized her.

"You are Jasmine Hughes. The warden at Happy Harbor Prison." Jasmine nodded and smiled.

"Glad you remember me, but I have something to ask of you." Martian rose an eyebrow, his mind immediately wondering what was so important to ask the Justice League for.

"Go ahead and I will contact the others after I hear what you have to say." Jasmine nodded and began asking the green alien what she needed them to do.

* * *

Connor Kent sat on the couch in Mount Justice. He had a love struck smile on his face as he just sat still. Robin rose an eyebrow at him and turned to Miss Martian, who was making dinner for all of them.

"What's wrong with him?" Robin jerked his thumb in the direction of Connor. Miss Martian sighed and put down the whisk.

"Connor has had a crush on a girl for a while. He hasn't talked to her until now." The Kid Flash decided to join in the conversation.

"Oh! Tell me! Who is it?" He began bouncing up and down at the anticipation of who caught the clone's eye. Miss Martian sighed as she once again began to whisk the ingredients in her bowl.

"It's Danielle. Apparently, that wasn't the first time he talked to her. She actually got him to calm down in one of his anger fits during school. He hasn't had the courage to talk to her until today." Robin and Kid Flash blinked. They both didn't know much about Connor's and Megan's school life, but this was a surprise to them.

"That's dangerous. It could get him exposed and her in trouble." Artemis pitched in as Megan shrugged.

"She's already in trouble. She's in contact with Fantomo, who took down an entity that even superman couldn't beat. I'd predict that she must know that she's in danger." Megan said as everyone nodded.

**Entering 01, 02, 03…**

The young team perk up as they heard the AI call the designated numbers of the Justice league. Connor snapped out of his stupor as he stood. He saw Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman enter the room. Connor stared at Superman but he could tell that the kryptonian didn't want to acknowledge him. Connor felt his anger flare but it quickly reduced to sadness as he just stood there.

"Batman? Why are you all here?" Robin quickly noted that Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Zatara, and Doctor Fate were there.

"We have received a request from the Warden of Happy Harbor Prison, to take care of Fantomo for a couple of weeks as she is unable to leave him there without her jurisdiction. So she asked us. He will be here next week and all of us must make the necessary precautions when he is here." Batman explained as the team was flabbergasted. They were going to keep a criminal here?

"So you're just going to keep a prisoner who can escape from his cell at Happy harbor Prison and keep him here? What if this is all a trap?" Martian Manhunter looked at Aqualad with an emotionless face.

"The Warden assured me that he will be wearing a special tracker which will allow us to track him down in case he escapes. But she said that even if he escapes, he always comes right back afterwards. But I understand your concern, Aqualad." Aqualad nodded understanding.

"Do we have to interact with him?" Batman shook his head.

"No, we will not require you to but he might open up to us if you do." Robin huffed, he was always used to intimidating the enemy for answers. Connor looked down at what the new predicament they were all in. Not only were they going to house a prisoner but also interact with him for answers. Connor mentally sighed as the Leaguers began to take the necessary precautions before Fantomo came here.

"Who is Fantomo to you, Dani?"

* * *

Dani felt a shiver roll down her back as she looked around her classroom. She could sense the emotions of her classmates but one particularly kept bothering her. It was like anger and sadness all rolled into one. She turned to see Connor looking out the window, staring at the blue sky. Sadness and anger were rolling off of him in waves.

Dani sighed and looked at her backpack. Inside was a manilla folder she was to give to her father after school. Then she heard a slight grunt and looked back at Connor. He was ruffling his hair and Dani could tell he was having some problems with his anger. Dani tried not to laugh out loud as it reminded her of father when he got Vortex's weather powers.

Danielle perked up when she realized that she could help Connor. Afterall, he was a clone just like her. It saddened her when she learned that Superman didn't even acknowledge his clone like the way that Danny had acknowledged her as his own daughter. She understood what he was going through and she had to help him. Clone to Clone.

The bell rang and Dani packed up her stuff. She looked at Connor and walked towards him. It seemed he was too deep in thought to even hear the bell ring.

"Connor?" Connor's head snapped up to the sound of her voice. Blue met blue and Dani felt a shock go through her. She immediately shook her head to clear her mind.

"Dani?! uh...Do you need something?" Connor seemed nervous from Dani's point of view. Dani licked her dry lips before speaking.

"Um...I-I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me somewhere." Dani asked awkwardly as Connor blinked. She wished that she knew what was going on in his head.

"S-Sure. Where are we going?" Dani giggled, she didn't giggle often especially in front of boys.

"You'll see." Connor gathered his stuff as Dani's phone vibrated in her pocket. She had just gotten a text message from Ember.

**Ember: You ready, D?**

**Dani: I'm bringing someone with me.**

Dani didn't have to wait long for a reply.

**Ember: Is it a guy? Oh, babypop is going to FREAK**

Dani rolled her eyes as Connor stood up. It was then that she noticed Connor was extremely handsome. His perfect cheekbones and his built body. His flowing hair, though there was no wind to really see that. But his eyes were so pure and it drew her in. She blinked as soon as she saw a hand wave in her face.

"You okay?" Connor looked at her, worried written all over his face as Dani nodded.

"Y-Yeah! I-I'm fine." Dani turned her head to hide her blush and Connor chuckled. That made her heart race. "F-Follow me." Dani walked slightly ahead of Connor as she lead him outside the school. There was a small limousine and Dani could see Connor's shocked face as they walked towards it.

"You ride home in this?" Dani laughed and shook her head.

"No, this is a special occasion." Dani was glad that she didn't stutter again like last time. Connor opened the door for her to get in and Dani smiled at him. "Such a gentleman." she got in and was greeted by a certain ghost rockstar.

"Hey, D." Ember fistbumped Dani and looked to see Connor getting in. "And who is this?" Connor looked up to see Ember, and Dani could have sworn that his eyes grew 2 sizes bigger.

"You're Ember McLain." Ember smiled and winked.

"The one and only. Come in." Connor sat across from Ember and Dani. The vehicle began to move as the three of them sat in silence. "So...Are you going to tell me your name?" Connor looked up and began to fumble his words.

"Connor Kent. Pleasure to meet you, Ms. McLain." Dani laughed as Ember's face twisted in disgust.

"Call me Ember, please. But it's nice to meet you Connor. So you and Dani dating?" Dani choked on air as she glared at Ember. Her face was beet red and Connor's face was the same.

"No, we're not dating." Ember pouted as Dani narrowed her eyes at her.

"Okay, I get it. But Connor do you have a girlfriend?" Connor shook his head abruptly.

"No! I don't have one." Ember unnoticeably elbowed Dani in the side. Dani winced in pain but she didn't pay much attention since she was secretly happy that Connor didn't have a girlfriend, not that she minded.

The limousine stopped and the chauffeur opened the door. Connor exited first, thanking the driver, and helped Dani out. Ember smiled happy that Dani had finally found someone, someone like her.

"Tell him, I said hi. And good luck, D." Ember winked at Dani and she turned red once more. Dani slammed the door but she could hear Ember laughing from within the limousine as it pulled away.

"Um..why are at the prison?" Dani smiled and turned to Connor.

"To see someone that can help you." Dani walked past Connor and felt the confusion radiate off him. Dani led him through the prison where they walked up to the desk. A lady sat there typing away on a computer and smiled as she saw Dani.

"Danielle. Here to see him again?" Dani nodded as the lady pressed the button allowing them to walk inside. "You know where he is." Dani thanked her and Connor quickly followed her into the prison.

"Danielle! Good to see you again. He'll be in a happy mood for the rest of the month." Dani smiled at one of the prisoners. Connor watched as all the prisoners treated her respectfully and even converse with her.

"Different from a normal prison, huh?" Dani smiler to herself as Connor nodded. Then they stood in front of a certain door and Dani opened the door.

"DADDY!"

* * *

Fantomo was in the middle of writing a letter for Clockwork about his intentions as the door opened and someone screamed, making him lose concentration. Fantomo turned too see Danielle and he smiled. Then he also saw some guy next to her. He narrowed his eyes at both of them as they stood in the doorway.

"Explain now." His voice dropped temperature in the prison making both of the children shiver.

"Uh...this is Connor Kent. A friend in school. He has emotional problems. So I thought you could help." Fantomo stood up and flipped over his letter before Connor could see it. He walked over to Connor and stared at him. Kent as in Clark Kent but Fantomo was sure that Superman didn't have a son.

"Not a boyfriend?" Fantomo asked slowly as Dani and Connor both nodded quickly. Fantomo smiled, obviously scaring Connor. "Then I could help. Are you going to see Jasmine?" Dani nodded and turned to Connor. Fantomo could hear every word that Dani was telling Connor.

"He's not scary. He's just protective of me and my cousin. You'll get along with him." Connor absently nodded as Dani left to go and talk with her cousin. Fantomo sighed and sat back down on his chair.

"Take a seat." Fantomo gestured to his bed and Connor immediately at down. Fantomo smiled as Connor sat too stiffly. "Relax. I'm not going to kill you." Connor's shoulder's immediately relaxed and Fantomo stared at Connor.

"So, Danielle says that you have trouble with your emotions?" Connor nodded his head.

"Anger issues, sir." Fantomo waved his hand as if dismissing something.

"Call me Fantomo. And I actually had a little bit of an emotion problem myself." Connor's eyes lit up and Fantomo swallowed the urge not to laugh. "So you can't control your way of expressing that anger?" Connor nodded.

"I show it through violence and I never think with my head." Fantomo nodded rubbing his chin.

"That's a good start." He could see Connor's confusion on his face. "Noticing what you do and understanding that you have to work on that is the best step you can take. Now you need to learn how to channel that anger. Don't let it cloud your mind." Connor nodded and Fantomo smiled.

"Close your eyes." Connor did as he said. Fantomo waved a hand in front of Connor, making sure that his eyes were closed. And also to check his reflexes. "Now picture what angers you the most." Fantomo watched as Connor clenched his fists. "You don't have to understand it. Just don't get to ruffled up about it. Relax. Take a deep breath." Connor took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Fantomo listened to his heartbeat as it slowed down.

After a couple of minutes of hearing Connor breath slowly, Fantomo stared at the boy. He looked so much like Superman, especially when he was younger. It almost reminded him of Danielle. Fantomo blinked as he felt something running down his cheek. Fantomo immediately wiped the tears from his face and focused back on Connor.

"That's meditation. Do it several times a day and watch your anger fade away. Exercising is also a way to remove your anger. Or whatever feeling you have." Connor nodded and stared at Fantomo. "What?"

"How did you end up here? You seem like such a nice guy." Fantomo chuckled lightly as he looked down at his hands.

"It's a long story. But if you have anything towards your family, don't mind it. Sometimes to find yourself. You have to look at someone else and they'll show you." Fantomo smiled at Connor as he stood up.

"How did you know?" Fantomo walked over to the drawing he did of Dani and himself and plucked it off the wall.

"Anger comes from being rejected from someone close or someone you look up to. I can see it in your eyes." Connor looked down and Fantomo put a hand on his head. He could tell that Connor froze but soon relaxed. "If they make you feel angry. Forget them and move on to someone who can truly understand you." Tears dropped into the floor and made small puddles. Fantomo closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's okay to cry. I can tell you've looked up to this person your whole life but it's time to move on. Look to someone else for guidance if they're willing." Connor sniffed and looked up at Fantomo.

"Thank you." Fantomo smiled and winked.

"Of course and come back anytime." Connor nodded and left the room. Fantomo felt his core shift once more and his eyes glowed a slight green. "I wonder if I'm ready."

* * *

In the distance, a certain and foreboding tower can be seen. With all its gears and clocks, it stood there for one purpose only. It served a certain master of time, one who is neither ghost or human but someone greater. This time master stood in front of a room full of screens. Each screen focusing on a certain halfa, though not in the same direction.

The time master's name was Clockwork, but he was known by many names. Such as Chronos or Father Time, neither one of these he liked. Clockwork watched the towers with his staff in hand as it glowed a light blue. Clockwork looked at the staff with heavy wistful eyes.

"I know, old friend, but not yet. The multiverse is not at peace or where it should be. Daniel plays a crucial role in all these worlds. He is a teacher, a student, a hero, and so much more than he believes himself to be." The staff stopped glowing leaving Clockwork in the dim room. The cranking of the doors turned and opened revealing a certain ghost man. Clockwork smiled and turned towards him.

"Ah, Wulf. Right on time, is that a letter from the King?" Wulf nodded and handed Clockwork the message.

"(1) Mia reĝo petis min transdoni ĉi tion al vi kaj memorigi vin respondi al lia letero ĉi-foje." Clockwork chuckled and patted Wulf on the head.

"Yes, I shall. I will call for you once I write my letter." Wulf nodded and turned to the door.

"(2) Adiaŭ, mastro de tempo." Clockwork smiled and nodded.

"And goodbye to you too, Wulf." Clockwork turned back to the screens and sighed. He did not have to read Daniel's letter since he already knew what was inside, but the time master did anyway. Clockwork put his head down and looked as the screens all focused on the current Danny Fenton.

"So broken but that's the best way to piece him back. He may never the same, not after this last journey." Clockwork turned his head to look out into the swirling sky of the Ghost Zone. "Not his, but mine." A tear slid down Clockwork's face as the time master smiled. "I wish you the utmost luck, my son. May you forever be strong in both heart and mind."

Clockwork looked back at the screen, waiting for his time to finally be over.

* * *

**I will post possibly next weekend for be prepared for that. And here are some translations for Wulf. **

**1\. ****My king asked me to give this to you and remind you to answer his letter this time**

**2\. Good bye, master of time**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday. I caught a cold and I was sick all day. But here is the next chapter. I kind of rushed it so it might not make any sense but I promise that there will be more explanations the next chapter which I hope I can have up soon. So thank you guys for being so patient and thanks so much for the kind reviews. **

**E: **Thank you. I hope that you like this chapter

**Guest: **I wonder what event you are talking about. And seeing Danny kick Darkseid's ass would be great. But I will tell you that this won't be the end of Danny's story as he will also travel different dimensions in search of something I won't tell you yet.

**DJTimmer: **I glad you find it that way but the story is supposed to be a bit confusing since I'm not telling you specific things. But everything will clear up in time. And the world has changed in a manner of speaking. It'll be more clear in the next chapter of how the world has changed but I can't go into details right now.

**devilzxknight86: **I'll give you a little hint. No one can replace Clockwork. And I don't know how I'll even do the fight scene between Darkseid and Danny since I can't really write action scenes but I'll try my best. Connor is not going to get burned but going to learn a valuable lesson.

**Coin Master:** Thank you very much

**Davidscrazy234: **Thanks

**reaver216: **I'm guessing everyone did but I'm just putting it out there just in case someone doesn't get it.

**Bellmitch Kritznovah: **Man, I really want to give it away on what I have in mind for Clockwork but that'll just ruin the whole story. Well. series of stories that I'm going to write. And the only reason why I can see Dani and Connor together is because they're both clones and have some sort of connection in that also in the part where they were supposed to be used for evil as well.

**SofiPhan29: **Thank you

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

_**Previously…**_

"_**It's okay to cry. I can tell you've looked up to this person your whole life but it's time to move on. Look to someone else for guidance if they're willing." Connor sniffed and looked up at Fantomo. **_

"_**Thank you." Fantomo smiled and winked. **_

"_**Of course and come back anytime." Connor nodded and left the room. Fantomo felt his core shift once more and his eyes glowed a slight green. "I wonder if I'm ready."**_

* * *

"_**So broken but that's the best way to piece him back. He may never the same, not after this last journey." Clockwork turned his head to look out into the swirling sky of the Ghost Zone. "Not his, but mine." A tear slid down Clockwork's face as the time master smiled. "I wish you the utmost luck, my son. May you forever be strong in both heart and mind."**_

_**Clockwork looked back at the screen, waiting for his time to finally be over. **_

* * *

_**Now…**_

The entire Justice League silently sat in their meeting room after seeing the recorded video of Connor and Fantomo. Fantomo was due to arrive at Mount Justice the next day, so Batman decided to show the entire League what he had found. The entire Justice League looked at Superman who looked down at his hands.

It had been at least 6 days and each of those days, Connor had gone to talk to Fantomo. Each one of their meetings was recorded, and each saw that Connor was changing his personality at an alarming rate. But what had surprised the League the most was how Connor indirectly informed Fantomo about his strained relationship with Superman.

Batman stared at Superman, whose eyes had turned glassy. No one spoke as the monitor turned off to the last of the recordings. The air was tense not even Flash wanted to liven things up. They all waited for either the Dark Knight or Superman to speak.

"I….I didn't know." His voice was so soft many of the leaguers had to strain their ears to hear his voice. Superman ran his tongue across his dry lips. "I didn't know he felt that way." Superman stood up and walked out of the room, his footsteps echoing around the room.

Batman's face remained stoic, but his eyes betrayed him. They were full of guilt that he didn't warn Superman earlier about how Connor felt, but Batman understood that Superman was at fault here. He was the one to oust Connor at first making him feel unwanted. Maybe, that what Batman also did to his adopted trainees. He made them feel unwanted which is why they would rebel against him or go their own ways. Batman shook his head as he snapped out of it.

"Fantomo will be staying at Mount Justice for the next couple of weeks. I will assign some of the League to stay at Mount Justice to watch over him. The young team will also keep an eye on Fantomo and also keep a close eye on Danielle." Batman explained as the Leaguers listened carefully.

Finally, the meeting was over, and Batman was heading to the Zeta Tubes, but something made him stop. Batman turned to see a floating figure looking out the window to the stars. Batman narrowed his eyes as he slowly walked towards the floating figure.

"You should know better than to sneak up on someone, Mr. Wayne." Batman stopped as the figure said his name. Batman stared at the intruder as his hand lingered over his utility belt.

"Who are you?" The intruder turned, and Batman couldn't contain his surprise. Standing before him was possibly a ghost. He had no legs, but a wispy blue tail. His skin was an icy blue and his eyes were a crimson red. Over his left eye, he had a lightning shaped scar. He wore a tattered purple cloak with the hood pulled over his head. In his chest was a grandfather clock that ticked away second by second. He held a dark gray staff that held a clock on top.

"I know everything and see everything, yet I am nowhere. I watch over all yet do interfere. I see past, present, and future. I am who you call Father Time, but I prefer the name Clockwork. And I was hoping we could talk, Mr. Wayne." Batman stared at Clockwork. Was this really the person worshipped and feared upon throughout civilization? Clockwork shifted into a younger version of himself as Batman stood there. "I know you have many questions, but I am not here to answer. I am here to give advice."

"What kind of advice?" Clockwork smiled shifted into an older version of himself.

"Fantomo will be a mystery to you but all will come clear soon. But he is not your enemy, but an ally. Trust in him and he will trust in you. When the time comes and terror fills the hearts of all, believe in him as he would believe in you." Batman stood there as Clockwork finished his cryptic message.

"What do you mean?" But Batman had blinked and Clockwork was gone. Batman turned to look for the master of time but he could not find him.

"Yo! Bats, what are you still doing here? You're not on monitor duty." Batman quickly regained his intimidating stature as he turned to Flash.

"I was just admiring the stars." Flash shrugged and turned away. Batman looked to where Clockwork once stood and narrowed his eyes. He had to know more about Fantomo, and it must be very important for Father Time to come and converse with him. Batman walked out of the room, back towards the Zeta tubes but he didn't notice a golden medallion on the floor with the initials DP on them.

* * *

Fantomo wasn't angry or frustrated. He was annoyed. Annoyed with Jasmine for not telling him something so important. He glared at her as one of the guards put the useless cuffs on his wrists. Jasmine looked away from him as Fantomo continued to glare.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jasmine looked at her Uncle before looking away again.

"Because then you wouldn't go." Fantomo let out a frustrated sigh as he stared at his great great great niece.

"I would have gone if you had fucking told me. I would have prepared myself to be with those goddamn pricks." Jasmine frowned at her uncle's use of language, but who was she to judge. She said those words as well.

"Well, I assumed and here we are. Just deal with it." Fantomo grumbled as he was led past the cells, occupied by inmates. Fantomo ignored the sounds of the prisoners as he walked past them. He was not in the mood to converse.

"Where are you going again?" Fantomo asked as he walked outside of the prison, Jasmine quickly walking ahead of him.

"London. I have to visit an old friend." Fantomo narrowed his eyes as if trying to peer into her soul.

"It better not be a fucking boyfriend." Jasmine rolled her eyes as Fantomo got into the armored truck. Jasmine sat across from him and the guards didn't even bother to chain him down, he wasn't going anywhere. "And you also know this Friday is…" Fantomo trailed off, a wistful look clouding in his eyes. Jasmine looked down as the guards up front wondered what they were talking about.

They knew that every year on a particular Friday, Fantomo would escape prison and be returned the next morning by the cops. It wasn't anything bad since he always came back. Though the guards never knew what the occasion was.

"It wasn't your fault. You should really stop blaming yourself." Fantomo huffed as he leaned back, his head resting against the cool metal of the truck. Fantomo thought back to Danielle and what she would say if she knew where he was going. She would probably laugh at him, but she did him the information on the young Justice Team. He always knew something was up with Connor.

After a couple of minutes the truck lurched to a stop and Fantomo was brought out of his daze. The back doors opened and Jasmine quickly got out first, with Fantomo following behind. Fantomo looked at the mountain and sighed. It lay just outside of Happy Harbor, so no one knew that he was coming here.

"Are you sure this is the place, ma'am?" Jasmine nodded to her co-worker as a door opened on the side revealing Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Hello, Miss Hughes and Fantomo." Fantomo just nodded while Jasmine smiled at them.

"Helllo, Batman and Wonder Woman. I appreciate it that you take in Fantomo for a while. Our facility cannot attend Fantomo in my absence since the prison ends up in chaos if I am not there to watch him." Fantomo hid a smile. It wasn't necessarily wrong that he caused trouble when she was gone, but he got antsy and that affects the people around him. Which makes them get out of control. Hey, it wasn't his fault, entirely.

"It is of no problem. We are happy to watch over him in this short span of time. We can take him from here." Jasmine nodded as Wonder Woman smiled at her. Fantomo waved to Jasmine as she waved back before getting back on the truck and driving away. Fantomo sighed as he turned to the two superheroes.

"So, What do I owe the pleasure of being in the presence of the princess of Themyscira and one of Earth's richest millionaires?" Fantomo asked as Wonder Woman's eyes widened whereas Batman remained stoic.

"How did you know?" Fantomo smiled and walked past the two heroes into the Grotto. Wonder Woman and Batman quickly followed behind him.

"So this is the Grotto. Seems you have many fallen heroes here." Fantomo looked around until he saw one that stood out from the rest. Fantomo walked up to it and stared. It was a young boy with silver (close to white) hair with glowing green eyes. The look in his eyes was so innocent as he smiled. He wore a black and white HAZMAT suit with the symbol DP in the middle of it.

"Phantom. The original hero before all of us." Fantomo turned to see Doctor Fate walk up to him.

"Kent Nelson, otherwise known as Doctor Fate. Nice to meet you at last." Dr. Fate stood there not knowing how Fantomo had gotten his real name. "Tell me, Kent. Do you think Phantom was a good hero?" Fantomo looked back at the hologram and nodded.

"He did justice and saved many lives. He also made the world open to new heroes like us. I wish I could have met him." Fantomo chuckled darkly as Batman and Wonder Woman watched in curiosity as if they would find out something knew about him.

"But he couldn't save the people closest to him." Batman, Wonder Woman, and Dr. Fate were confused. "He had all that power, I would say he is stronger than anyone on this planet, but he couldn't save five people. Does that make him a hero? If he couldn't save the people that he loved with his powers, tell me." Fantomo turned to the three heroes. "Does that make him a hero? Or a menace?"

Each one of them was taken back. How did this man know so much about Phantom that not even one of them knew? How could he look so broken after looking at the hologram of one of the greatest heroes of all time? And just who was this man to talk about Phantom like he knew him? Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Batman broke the spell.

"It doesn't make him and menace but it makes him a better hero. It wills him to fight harder so that no one feels the same way or gets hurt the same way." Fantomo lowered his head and shook his head. Fantomo muttered something that the three heroes didn't quite get but once Fantomo raised his head, all that sadness was gone.

"Moving on, will I meet the Young Justice Team?" Batman turned and led them to the Mission room where five young sidekicks stood. One, in particular, caught Fantomo's eye.

* * *

The Young Justice Team watched as Superboy (aka Connor Kent) was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Over the last week, Superboy had changed and for the better. Black Canary was even congratulating him on not only focusing on anger but using that anger to fight. Also, Superboy's relationship with the team has improved with less tension between them.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as Superboy nodded. But deep down, he was so nervous. He didn't have a disguise like Kid Flash, Robin, Artemis or Megan. He was sure Fantomo was going to recognize him on the spot.

"He's nervous about Fantomo finding out about him." Superboy looked at Megan who smiled apologetically. He hated it when she read minds since it felt like an invasion of privacy though she had promised the team that she is working on controlling it. The sound of footsteps caught Superboy's ears as Batman walked into the room with Fantomo, Wonder Woman and Dr. Fate not too far behind.

"So this is the Mission room. It's pretty spacious here. Hope you don't keep too many secrets in here." Superboy bit back a laugh at Fantomo's quirky sentences that he was so fond of. It felt as if Superboy had gotten so much closer to Fantomo than he had ever gotten to Superman, and it felt good.

"Fantomo, I would like you to meet the Young Justice Team." Fantomo smiled and waved his chained hands at them.

"Pleasure to meet you all but I know all about you already." Superboy's eyes widened as Fantomo winked at him. Superboy gulped as Balck Canary stuck out a hand to Fantomo.

"Black Canary." Fantomo smiled and shook her head.

"Ms. Lance, a pleasure to meet you." Superboy could see that Black Canary was taken back by Fantomo using her real name. "And I know the entire Team. Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and last but not least Superboy." Fantomo gave them all knowing smiles as Superboy smiled back. "I believe we're going to get along just fine. Can you take off my cuffs now? They're starting to chafe my wrists. I promise I won't go anywhere." Batman narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, we need to take you to your room." Superboy watched as Fantomo gave Batman a deadpan look.

"You're no fun. But I do love distractions." Superboy watched in amazement as Fantomo held up uncuffed hands with a dangling handcuffs. Superboy could tell the entire team was amazed by how Fantomo could distract the long enough to not notice he was taking off his handcuffs.

"How did you?" Fantomo shrugged and stretched his arms.

"Not telling. Though I would love to explore a bit before going into solitary confinement." And just like that Fantomo ran across the mission room before anyone could say anything. Black Canary whistled.

"Oh, he's good." Wonder Woman smiled at her as Batman seemed pretty ticked off.

"Find him." Superboy knew what Fantomo was doing, not that he was going to tell them. It was something that they always did back in the prison. With Fantomo hiding and Connor and Danielle to try and find him. But Superboy knew that Fantomo was going to be in the least obvious place that they would all look, in Fantomo's new room.

* * *

_**In a certain mystical land…**_

Swords clanged against each other in a mock yet heated battle. Both wielders sharpening their swordsmanship as well as their skills. But that was just in one area, while in another arrows soared through the air finding their target each time. In another, hand to hand combat was being fostered. One opponent falling to the ground whereas the others stood victoriously above the fallen.

These people were warriors, yet no men lived among them. In novels of mythology and history, they were known as the Amazonians, the greatest female warriors in history. They were strong and trained relentlessly in hopes of their sword gleaming with the blood of their enemies.

Yet, one woman stood above all of them. Yes, her royal highness of all the Amazonians whom was also the strongest of them all. Hippolyta, the queen of Themyscira, sat on her throne overlooking the horizons of this beautiful paradise.

Hippolyta stared at the endless sky with wistful eyes. She missed her daughter, Diana, and felt regret banishing her own child. But she was brought out of her thoughts when a raven flew into the window carrying a rolled up letter.

She looked at the raven before it called out to her, holding out the letter in it's black claws. Hippolyta took the message with care as she looked at the red wax seal. There she saw a familiar crest. A clock with a K in the middle. Hippolyta quickly unraveled the letter revealing the contents inside.

* * *

_**In a certain watery wonder…**_

Under the sea is where a beautiful city of Atlantis lay. Where beautiful and powerful creatures reside and live away from human civilization. But although the city of Atlantis is beautiful and the dreams of which Ancient Greeks had seen, it held a horrific history behind the royal family. Though that is not where our focus is on today.

In the palace, lay a beautiful Queen. This Queen had suffered more than anyone else in Atlantis. For she had fought, almost died, for her city and raised a powerful son who now walks the earth in hopes of saving it.

The Queen was known as Mera, the former wife of the original Aquaman, not the one in the seat of the Justice league. Mera is powerful and will do anything to protect her home and the people that she cared about. She sat on her throne, looking bored as a small tear in the water caught her attention. The guards pointed their weapons at the small tear but only a piece of parchment fell out before the tear closed. Mera stood and carefully watched towards it. She noticed that the seal had CW on it and immediately opened it. She thoroughly read its contents before turning to her guard and began to send orders throughout Atlantis.

* * *

"I have never been one to bow down to someone. But if what you are saying is true, I will follow your orders but never bow." A deep voice said as he stood in front of a statue. The statue's eyes began to glow an eerie crimson as an echoing voice rang throughout the cave.

"Then do not bow. But I know, surely yet slowly, the time will come. Order shall fall and Chaos shall rise. And I, Zorasil, shall rise to take my place as this universe's only god." Laughter rang throughout the cave as the man shivered in fear.

* * *

**Hope that you all loved the chapter and the next update should be soon. So for now, PEACE OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back at it again with another update. I believe with all the reviews I'm getting, i felt like it was right to give you guys another chapter, so you guys won't be bored. Also just a warning, I won't be able to update this weekend since I'm going on a trip so just enjoy this update for now. And just so you know, i love reading all your reviews which I love by the way. **

**SofiPhan29:** I thought it would be a good idea for Fantomo to dog on himself but I think I made Doctor Fate overthink on some things in this chapter. But thank you about Fantomo's personality. I sometimes act like this too.

**PhantomFever81: **I think so too. but Wattpad actually allows you to vote on chapters which is almost like favoriting them but I like the idea of having all your favorite chapters in one little portfolio

**devilzxknight86: **I was actually going to originally do that so just keep in touch for that. And this is just a little taste of Danny training them.

**DJTimmer: **I like leaving lots of questions that will possibly be solved the next chapter, then rise new ones. And a large scale war, might happen. MIGHT

**Bellmitch Kritznovah: **Thank you. What's in those letters, will be explained but for now, they remain a secret. I might mend the relationship between Connor and Superman but it might not work out. It all depends on how I feel. I want a strained relationship between Batman and Danny, of course for a specific reason what I will not share yet. If you love CW, you're cry. I'm sorry. Friday is going to be a special day for Fantomo. I mean I can't update Friday but I will try to. They will learn about the first hero, indirectly.

**necropi314: **Being sucked in is a good thing. Well, for me since it gives me confidence to go on with the next chapter.

**Davidscrazy234: **Thank you very much

**Just as a warning. If you love Clockwork, which many of you mentioned, you're going to hate me at the end of the chapter. And if you guess who the real enemy is (well what he is) I will give you a tiny sneak peak at the next episode. Only if you guess it though. So just be prepared for that. So now ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_**Each one of them was taken back. How did this man know so much about Phantom that not even one of them knew? How could he look so broken after looking at the hologram of one of the greatest heroes of all time? And just who was this man to talk about Phantom like he knew him? Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Batman broke the spell. **_

"_**It doesn't make him and menace but it makes him a better hero. It wills him to fight harder so that no one feels the same way or gets hurt the same way." Fantomo lowered his head and shook his head. Fantomo muttered something that the three heroes didn't quite get but once Fantomo raised his head, all that sadness was gone. **_

* * *

"_**Not telling. Though I would love to explore a bit before going into solitary confinement." And just like that Fantomo ran across the mission room before anyone could say anything. Black Canary whistled.**_

"_**Oh, he's good." Wonder Woman smiled at her as Batman seemed pretty ticked off. **_

"_**Find him." Superboy knew what Fantomo was doing, not that he was going to tell them. It was something that they always did back in the prison. With Fantomo hiding and Connor and Danielle to try and find him. But Superboy knew that Fantomo was going to be in the least obvious place that they would all look, in Fantomo's new room.**_

* * *

"_**I have never been one to bow down to someone. But if what you are saying is true, I will follow your orders but never bow." A deep voice said as he stood in front of a statue. The statue's eyes began to glow an eerie crimson as an echoing voice rang throughout the cave. **_

"_**Then do not bow. But I know, surely yet slowly, the time will come. Order shall fall and Chaos shall rise. And I, Zorasil, shall rise to take my place as this universe's only god." Laughter rang throughout the cave as the man shivered in fear. **_

* * *

_**Now…**_

Fantomo looked around the room he hand ended up in. He shivered at all the white around the room as it made him think of unpleasant times. He sat on the bed and waited. He knew it would be Connor who found him first but who knew. This game could be highly unpredictable and he was actually disappointed on how lax everyone was.

"Man, it's as if they aren't ready for any kind of attack." Fantomo sighed as he thought about the portfolios that Danielle had given to him.

**Name: Superboy aka Connor Kent**

**Relatives: Superman (Kryptonian genetic template), Lex Luthor (Human genetic template)**

**Affiliation: Young Justice, Project Cadmus**

**Base Of Operations: Happy Harbor**

**Alignment: Good**

**Race: Kryptonian/Human binary clone genomorph**

**Citizenship: American**

**Marital Status: Single**

**Occupation: Student**

**Education: Happy Harbor High School**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5' 8"**

**Weight: 150 lbs**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Black**

**Powers: Super strength, Super leap, Infrared vision, Invulnerability, Super hearing**

Fantomo leaned back on the bed as he thought about Connor. Connor was a good boy even if he was a clone but it was the fucking Superman that ticked Fantomo off. He was acting liek a fucking child and didn't even seem to care for Connor's feelings. Connor was his own fucking person and if Superman didn't understand that why the fuck was he a hero.

Then the door slid open and Superboy walked in. Fantomo smiled at the clone as the door slid behind him. Fantomo watched as Superboy stood before him quite awkwardly. Fantomo watched in amusement as Superboy shifted his feet.

"Sit down, Connor." Fantomo patted the spot next to him and Connor sat down. Fantomo looked towards a mirror on the wall and frowned. He hated it when people listened to private conversations but he didn't really have a choice here. "What's wrong?" Connor sighed and looked down.

"How did you feel when you first found out that I was Superboy?" Fantomo looked at the mirror and then back at Connor.

"Nothing. You're still Connor even if you have powers. No one changes because of that." Connor looked at Fantomo who smiled at him. "Let me tell you a story about a fourteen year old kid. Now this kid, knew what he was going to do for his future. He was going to become an astronaut, see the stars and space." Fantomo looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "But then something happened. It flipped his entire life upside down. He received powers. Powers that were new to the world and at the time he thought he was the only one." Fantomo turned to Connor.

"Was he?" Fantomo shook his head.

"No, but there were only two. Him and his enemy. But then it became three. But he couldn't become what he wanted to become since he sacrificed everything. He saved the world multiple times even when they didn't know it. He had no mentor until a year later. But he never changed who he was. He's almost like you, Connor." Fantomo gave Superboy a small smile before the door shifted open to reveal Batman. Fantomo narrowed his eyes at Gotham's vigilante.

"Superboy, Black Canary is holding a training session. Go." Fantomo smiled at Connor as he stood up and left the room. Once the door closed, Fantomo turned to Batman with cold eyes. Fantomo hid a smirk as Batman noticeably shivered. "What do you want, Bruce?"

"I want you to tell me about the Infinite Realms." Fantomo scoffed as he lay back on his bed and placing his hands behind his neck.

"Why should I tell you? The Infinite Realms is not a place worth learning by this world. They were connected once but that only lead to pain and suffering." Fantomo closed his eyes not really wanting to listen to the lecture that he was about to get.

"The world might be in danger by this unknown dimension. The Justice League has a right to know about it." Fantomo's anger flew through the roof and before Batman knew it his ass was on the floor. He looked up Fantomo who was standing above this.

"A right? You have a right to know?! Don't fucking play around. You're human, Bruce, not some metahuman. Look at you, relying on your gadgets not that I'm making fun of you. But the Justice League doesn't need to know shit. You act like you have authority over all but you don't. Connor has more sense than you." Fantomo felt anger running through his veins as he tried not to attack the man right in front of him.

"Just because you don't have the government up your asses doesn't mean you can demand information on places and artifacts that you don't know about. Learn your place, Fucker. Tell that to the rest of your bitches." Fantomo sat back on the bed and curled around not facing Batman, but he heard the door open and close indicating that Batman had gone.

Fantomo sighed, feeling the anger leave him. Fantomo immediately regretted what he did, he felt like HIM. Fantomo sat up and looked around for any cameras. He spotted small ones around the room and rolled his eyes. He walked to the door and placed his hand on it, noticeably emitting his ecto signature into the computer. The door opened and Fantomo walked out.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing."

* * *

Wonder Woman watched as Black Canary spared with Superboy. He seemed to be doing better and reacting faster to Black Canary's punches and kicks. She sighed as she thought about Fantomo. The man was a mystery to her but he felt familiar in some way that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Black Canary wins." Wonder Woman turned to see Superboy pinned on the ground with Black Canary's fist in front of his face. She smiled as Black Canary helped the clone up. Superboy smiled, something that he rarely did in the past and thanked the blonde heroine.

"Hey, can we spar?" Black Canary turned to Wonder Woman and nodded. Wonder Woman put her lasso, shield, and sword down as she got into a fighting stance. The same fighting stance that she was taught all her life at Themyscira. Wonder Woman quickly send a fist towards Black Canary's chest who bent over to dodge. Wonder Woman quickly bent back as a kick that was aimed for her chin flew from under her. Black Canary smirked as Wonder Woman sent a sliding kick at her feet which Black Canary jumped and twisted in the air, sending a flying kick to Wonder Woman's cheek. But it didn't touch her cheek as it made contact with her wrists, sending Wonder Woman back a bit.

"You're slow." They all turned to see Fantomo leaning against the door frame. Wonder Woman straightened up and looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Fantomo walked towards Wonder Woman and Black Canary.

"Imagine you were against Flash or someone faster than you. You would be defeated in no time. And you are a disgrace to the amazonian warriors. What is that sloppy stance?" Wonder Woman gritted her teeth as she began to feel angry at Fantomo.

"This is-!" But Fantomo quickly interrupted her.

"Arms are supposed to be at the chest, not at the face. You're open everywhere especially at the legs. Keep your knees bent and your feet shoulder width apart." Wonder Woman quickly did as he said and fixed her stance. She felt more guarded when she tried his stance. "Now kick my hand." Wonder Woman did as he said and kicked. Fantomo frowned and she immediately thought that she did something wrong.

"Not enough power." Fantomo turned to Black Canary who was smiling. "What are you smiling about? Your martial arts are dulling everyday. Combine your arts all in one. Judo and Jujitsu are practically the same. Think faster than you normally do and determine what martial arts you want to use. Better to switch to become unpredictable." Fantomo then turned to the Young Justice and narrowed his eyes.

"I've seen better fucking fighters in a fucking school fight. You rely too much on your powers and not on the skills you utilize. Here, wear these." Fantomo handed each of them a little black bracelet. Wonder Woman looked at Black Canary who shrugged. They all put it on and the bracelet quickly shrunk to fit them. Wonder Woman blinked and tried to take them on.

"What did you put on us?" She was about to attack but then she felt 3 times heavier than she was. Fantomo watched as Wonder Woman struggled to walk forward.

"These are gravitational bracelets. It allows me to change the gravity around your body, making you heavier or lighter. To get faster and stronger, you need to be in constant exposure to a heavier body. You all need training. And soon it will get heavier as time goes on. And No relying on your powers for your next mission, Young Justice. That goes for you as well, Wonder Woman and Black Canary. You will only get better by working on your skills not your powers." Wonder Woman could see a slight smirk on his face as she noticed that he was wearing the same bracelet.

"What setting is your bracelet on?" Fantomo looked at his and smiled.

"Sixteen times my original gravitational force. Now, you better get used to your new gravitational force." Wonder Woman watched as Fantomo walked away with ease. She looked to Black Canary who tried not to fall on the floor.

"Do you really think is going to help us?" Black Canary shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." Wonder Woman huffed as she trudged her way out of the training room.

* * *

Doctor Fate stood there looking at the hologram of Phantom. What Fantomo said couldn't be taken out of his head and yet he was here doubting himself over whether he was a hero or not.

_You are a hero. You fight the Lords of Chaos, that makes you a hero. _Dr. Fate shook his head at Nabu.

"I am no hero. True that I fight the Lords of Chaos but even so. Chaos can never controlled or stopped. Chaos will always be there made from Order." Dr. Fate sighed and looked at the fallen heroes.

_Yes, that is true. But Out of Chaos comes Order. We are what stands in the balance between sure destruction and salvation. _Dr. Fate took off his helmet revealing hi blonde hair and blue eyes.

"We are not what stands between it! We fight everyday to keep peace in our world but there will never be peace. There is no such thing as peace. Peace is just hope for the foolish!" Dr. Fate threw his helmet to the ground making the face stare at him.

_But Peace is what makes men and women fight. To try and obtain that peace even when it may seem like all is lost. I knew Phantom back then and he fought with every fiber of his being in what he believed in. He believed in a world full of peace. _Dr. Fate stared at the helmet, then to the hologram.

"He disappeared and with it his vision. Fantomo knows something about Phantom that we never knew of. He talks as if he knows Phantom. As if Phantom did something that made Fantomo change his entire perception of him. Maybe there is no good or bad guy in the world. Like how the world isn't black and white but gray." Dr. Fate looked to the amulet on his chest and sighed.

_The world isn't perfect. Maybe Fantomo knows something but it doesn't seem that he trusts any of you. He will never tell what he knows unless he trusts us. Trust is earned like respect. But why would one man's perception change of a hero when he did a bad thing. Does that outweigh all the good that he did? _Nabu had a point there. Maybe it wasn't just one bad thing that Phantom did but what made Fantomo this way.

"Nabu you lived for so long. How can one determine to be a hero or a villain?" Dr. Fate waited for his answer as minutes passed by.

_I guess there is no way. A villain can be a hero in one's eyes but a hero can be a villain in another. I believe that is what Fantomo wanted you to understand. Wanted all the heroes to understand. _Dr. Fate's eyes widened as he understood. Fantomo was teaching them. Teaching them about both sides and how each side can look different from another perspective. And he was learning.

Even after all these years, Kent Nelson was learning. Something he hadn't done in decades. And Fantomo was the one teaching him, no them. No one was a hero nor were they a villain. Each person has their own reason for fighting and the League, him were too blind to see that. Fantomo wasn't annoyed with them, just teaching them. Like a Socrates to abnormal people.

_What are you going on about? _Dr. Fate picked up his helmet and smiled.

"Nothing, Nabu. Nothing at all."

* * *

"Can't we go any faster?" Darkseid asked his loyal servant, Virman Vundabar. Virman Vundabar is a master strategist and sycophant. Virman shook his head as he turned towards his master.

"No, this is the quickest way to get to the milky way." Darkseid grumbled as he leaned in his chair. If this Dan was correct, there would be heroes ready to act against him. Darkseid always loved a challenge, especially the way he described Phanom.

"Finally a worthy opponent. I will show the universe something to be afraid of." Darkseid smiled as he heart pounded, if he had a heart. "Phantom, you will die under my thumb and soon all will bow down to Darkseid."

* * *

"Will I become more powerful that way?" He asked his master, Zorasil.

"Of course, absorbing them will make you a god. But do not forget who you belong to puppet." He narrowed his eyes at the statue. Once he got his hands on that scepter he would be able to control this prick and rule all dimensions. King Dan, no, Emperor Dan had a nice ring to it. Dan smiled as he turned to the mirror on the wall. Inside showed a familiar person who was sitting in an all white room.

"Oh, Danny. You will finally fall."

* * *

Clockwork put his staff down on the ground and looked at it. His gaze was guarded as he stared at the clock on his staff turn a bright purple before disappearing. Clockwork closed his eyes and shook it. He knew this day was coming. He turned to the last screen in his tower and watched the future for one last time.

"Good Luck, my son." And with that, Clockwork began to fade into a flow of blue lowers. They flowed into the scepter, leaving it there for someone to take.

* * *

**Man, I bet you all want to rip me apart for killing off Clockwork like that. I'm almost like George R.R Martin. But do not worry for that is going to just be the beginning. Clockwork will return many many many stories later. So bye everyone for now and have a great 2 weeks left of school summer (for me, I don't know how you guys work)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back from my three day trip. I went to Galveston which is an Island in the Gulf of Mexico but still a part of Texas. But overall I had fun. And while I was over there, I was working on a brand new chapter so here it is for you guys. I hope you dig it and I added sort of my own twist in it. I think overall, I was proud of this chapter so please just review what you guys thought of it. **

**glowinggemma28: **Thank you very much

**lobitodelaire**: The thing about the next time master may not be as simple as you may think, but I'll leave that up to you. I think I needed to put Batman in his place. When I see the Justice League and Batman there just demanding answers, they didn't have to go through the pain that Fantomo felt so I thought that I needed to add that in there. Cause you know the government doesn't really regulate the Justice League.

**DJTimmer: **There is more to the reason why Clockwork had punched out. You might just find out in this. Oh, and Danny is still King of the Ghosts. He just hasn't been in the ghost zone in a long time since thanks to him, their pretty much self sustaining.

**Davidscrazy234: **Me too but I end summer on August 9th so updating will become a lot slower.

**SofiPhan29: **I thought Clockwork should go out in a scenic type of way and this came to mind, but it is similar to oogway's. And I hate how people just really tell that there are good and bad whereas anyone that's bad can turn good. I just really like the concept that nothing is as it seems in the world.

**devilzxknight86: **Yes, there was a reason. A reason that I will not disclose.

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_**Even after all these years, Kent Nelson was learning. Something he hadn't done in decades. And Fantomo was the one teaching him, no them. No one was a hero nor were they a villain. Each person has their own reason for fighting and the League, him were too blind to see that. Fantomo wasn't annoyed with them, just teaching them. Like a Socrates to abnormal people. **_

* * *

_**Clockwork put his staff down on the ground and looked at it. His gaze was guarded as he stared at the clock on his staff turn a bright purple before disappearing. Clockwork closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew this day was coming. He turned to the last screen in his tower and watched the future for one last time. **_

"_**Good Luck, my son." And with that, Clockwork began to fade into a flow of blue lowers. They flowed into the scepter, leaving it there for someone to take. **_

* * *

_**Now…**_

Six days had passed and Fantomo had seen improvements with Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and Young Justice. Fantomo had actually increased their gravitational pressure to about six times the original which was a great improvement. But he knew that each and every one of them were becoming suspicious especially Wonder Woman. She wanted to know how Fantomo even knew the Amazonian techniques which are never taught to man. But Fantomo ignored all those questions. But today was a very special day.

It was Friday and Fantomo had already figured out his strategy to escape Mount Justice. But he needed a ride and what better than something at the hangar. But Fantomo wanted to test Batman, not because he's an arrogant prick, but because Fantomo wants to see his reaction time. All he had to do was wait until Bats gets here and then he can make his move.

Fantomo lay on his bed thinking about today when the door shifted open to reveal someone he had least expected, Superman. Fantomo sat up and looked at him. Superman seemed a little disheveled and something in his eyes didn't quite sit well with Fantomo.

"What can I do for you today, Spandex?" Superman looked up at Fantomo and sighed. Normally someone would have retorted with the same witty banter but nothing today. Maybe it was a bad idea for Fantomo to try and look happy, after all today just reminded him that he was a monster everyday.

"Does Connor hate me?" This caught Fantomo off guard. Of course he knew that the League was spying on him through Conner (which he thought was wrong) but he didn't expect Superman to come to him seeking advice.

"No, I would say that he envies you." Superman looked down at his hands as he sat on a metal chair that was brought into his room by Connor. Fantomo's eyes drifted to the mirror and saw Connor standing there with a frown on his face. He wasn't looking at Fantomo but Superman.

"What do you mean?" Fantomo sighed as he took out a picture and handed it to Superman.

"You probably already seen her picture but this is my daughter, Danielle. She's sixteen years old and I'm only who knows how old. But I had her at a young age, unexpectedly. I wasn't ready to carry the mantle of father nor was I ready to take care of another human being. I understand that you aren't ready to have children and that your afraid. Although Connor is your clone, he's nothing like you." Superman looked at Fantomo who stared at the picture of Danielle.

"But Connor is his person. He doesn't have all your powers nor does he have your personality. You have to understand that Connor has feelings and expresses them like you. Connor didn't ask to be made nor are you asked to be sent here to Earth. Look at each other and see the differences of each other before you judge a person. Cause you might just learn a thing or two." Superman nodded and looked at the white floor.

"What about my girlfriend? I think she would freak out." Fantomo Rolled his eyes at Superman's excuse.

"Stop making excuses. I had a girlfriend too but she accepted Danielle. Connor looking for a family and someone to look up to. I don't him to look to me, not in a bad sense but I don't think I'll good role model." Fantomo put a hand on Superman's shoulder. "I'm not the hero, I'm the bad guy. I'm not worthy of someone looking up to me." Fantomo stood up and walked away, his hand falling off the Kryptionian's shoulder. "Never hesitate. Take the chance." Fantomo walked out of the room and saw Connor staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Fantomo…" Fantomo chuckled slightly as he shook his head.

"I'm not the good guy. Don't look up to me, Connor." Fantomo walked away not looking back at Connor. "You should talk with him. Understand each other." And with that Fantomo walked into the hangar where Miss Martian's bioship lay. But Fantomo didn't need that, he needed something that went in land. Then something caught his eye and he smiled.

"You'll do nicely."

* * *

Connor watched Fantomo walk away and felt his heart constrict. How could Fantomo think of himself that way? Fantomo taught him so much. Connor turned to the door and took a deep breath. The door slid open and Connor took a step into the white room. He could see the original sit there on the chair, not looking at him. Connor bit his lip to stop it quivering.

"Fuck you." His words resonated throughout the room and it resonated in the caped hero's ears. Tears escaped his eyes as he clenched his fists. "FUCK YOU!" His fist collided with the wall but it only left a dent. Superman still didn't turn around nor did he speak. "You're a fucking asshole." Connor fell to his knees as his vision blurred with tears. His hands went to his eyes and rubbed them with the back of his hand. He heard the chair squeak and footsteps.

"I'm sorry…" His voice was soft as if to clam Connor down. Connor looked up but all he saw was a red and blue blur.

"You're sorry? That's all you had to say? You know how long it's been since I was created? And all you have to say is that you're FUCKING SORRY?!" The tears stopped flowing and Connor's vision cleared up. And Superman had the fucking audacity to look sorry. Connor narrowed his eyes and stood up. He wasn't going to fucking kneel to this bitch.

"I've been through enough shit of you. All I wanted was you to fucking acknowledge me and you never did. I tried to become my own person!" Connor put a fist over his heart and kept a straight face. "Because I'm not you. I don't have the same powers as you. A stranger had to make you see what you are doing and he helped me. He's been more of a Father to me than you'll ever try to be." Connor watched as Superman lowered his head, not looking into his eyes.

"I started this. And no amount of apologies is going to fix what I did to you. I had to get my eyes opened by a complete stranger and he made me see all the harm that I caused. Not only to you but the people around you." Connor didn't speak but listened as Fantomo had taught him. "I felt that I wasn't ready of having the responsibility of having a child and that it wouldn't be fair to Lois Lane. But I understand that I wouldn't have known what she would have thought of you and I was just using that as an excuse." Connor watched as Superman, no Clark Kent kneeled down in front of the clone.

"I can only use my actions to gain your respect and your trust once again. Will you allow me to try and gain your respect and trust?" Connor honestly didn't want to forgive Superman and wanted to follow Fantomo but he knew that Fantomo would have wanted Connor to at least give him a chance.

"Fine." Connor watched as Superman looked up at him with a smile. Connor gave him a small smile before exiting the room. Then Connor saw Robin running towards him with a determined look on his face.

"Superman, Batman needs you immediately at the Watchtower." Connor looked at Superman who looked at Connor.

"I'll introduce you to Lois Lane and possibly let you have a true home." Connor nodded and realized that this was the first step to try and mend a broken relationship.

* * *

Batman was beyond annoyed, he was fucking pissed! Wonder why? Well, you're about to find out. Batman had only called on Dr. Fate, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, and Flash. They were all watching a live video of Fantomo from Batman's personalized motorcycle.

"Fantomo! Return back to Mount Justice immediately!" Batman spoke through the intercom directly to his bike. And he would have already remote controlled the bike to come back but Fantomo had disabled the bike from the bat cave.

"Fuck that! I'm going to go back after I do something." Flash chuckled but immediately stopped after Batman glared at him. Batman's eye twitched as he looked at the screen. The night sky shone in the background making it impossible for him to track Fantomo down. In case you were wondering, Fantomo also disabled the tracker in the bike.

"Can you at least tell us where you're going?" Batman watched as Fantomo smirked and chuckled.

"Maybe later, Bats. Talk to you all later!" Then the footage died and the League were looking at a black screen. Batman's hand curled into a fist as he stared at the blank screen.

"I wonder why after all this time, Fantomo left the facility." Batman turned to the other leaguers as he tried to remain as calm as he could. Besides he was the one with the cool head and the bright ideas.

"Fantomo is a unique individual. If he says that he's going to come back, we must take his word for it." Batman looked at Dr. Fate. Sure Dr. Fate was an immortal person but not all immortality brought wisdom.

"Fantomo is still a criminal. I wonder how he broke through the layers of security that I set up." Batman rubber his chin until there was a beep in his ear. Batman put his finger to his ear. "Alfred, what is it?"

"The tracker suddenly turned on and located somewhere in Illinois." Batman took his finger off his ear and looked to the Leaguers.

"Fantomo turned on the tracker somewhere in Illinois. I want you all to go to the coordinates and find Fantomo." They all nodded and headed out. Batman, Wonder Woman, and Black Canary filled into Batman's plane and took off.

After a while of flying, Batman landed his plane outside of an old ghost town. The three heroes filed out and looked around. The ghost town seemed familiar but none of them could recall anything like this. Some of the buildings were broken and cones grew everywhere. Mother Nature had taken over so much that it looked like a forest in the middle of Illinois.

"I wonder where we are." Batman turned to a green sign which read _Welcome to _the rest of destroyed or illegible. Batman narrowed his eyes as he walked through the ghost town. Nothing seems out of the ordinary other than a sign on the ground that read _ASTY BURG_. Batman concluded that some of the letters must have been missing. There was a broken down statue of a familiar hero.

"Phantom?" Batman looked at the broken head on the floor. Vines had grown on the arms and legs of Phantom's statue. Batman stared at the head and put a hand on it. The only reason that Batman had decided to really commit to become a hero, not only because of the death of his parents, but also to find Phantom. Phantom was his hero, the one person who encouraged that a hero could fight through the criticism of the public. Batman smiled to himself as he used to watch old videos of Phantom and tried to do his moves. Which is why his suit was mainly black, Phantom's suit was mostly black or gray.

Batman sighed as he walked away from the statue and walked into what he would call a cemetery. There weren't many names but he could read some.

_Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton. Born July 24, 2002. Died August 8, 2022. A new mother, a loving sister, and a kind daughter. Time is cruel and took her away too fast. _

Fenton? That sounded really familiar. The more Batman looked around, he saw more Fenton's and how their names changed. But their Fenton name never changed. But these dates became more and more recent. Batman's brain went into a frenzy trying to figure out how these people were buried in a ghost town.

"Alfred, look up Jasmine Fenton."

* * *

**5 minutes before Batman...**

_This place is creepy, Kent. And the spiritual energy here is high. _Dr. Fate walked into a cemetery where someone sat above a gravestone. She was crying with her hands covering her eyes. Dr. Fate's eyes widened as he looked at the spirit.

_I don't sense any malice from it. Maybe we should just leave it alone._ The girl stopped crying and looked up at him. Her eyes were gone but he could see the tears running from the sockets. Her hair was orange as she stared at him.

"Who are you?" The girl floated over to Dr. Fate and stood India Roth of him. Somehow, the absence of her eyes didn't creep him out.

"I am Doctor Fate." The girl shook her head and slowly took off the helmet, revealing his face.

"That's not who you are. Tell me again, who are you?" Dr. Fate smiled and gently took the helm from the girl.

"Kent Nelson. My name is Kent Nelson." The girl smiled and sat back on the grave.

"Then Kent Nelson, what are you doing here in Amity Park?" Amity Park? That was the name of Phantom's birth place.

_Hey, ask for her name first. _Kent took a deep breath.

"It is only manners that a lady present her name after asking for mine." To his surprise, the girl lets out a laugh, one that seemed to echo throughout the cemetery.

"My name is Jasmine Fenton. But you can call me Jazz." Jazz floated around Kent as if to study him. "Now why are you here? My brother never brings anyone with him." Kent blinked as he looked at Jazz.

"Your brother?" Jazz nodded and floated upside down Kent.

"My brother comes here every year. And sometimes to dig up new graves for passed loved ones. Though everyone ascended, I remained." Kent watched as Jazz floated through the air.

"Why did you remain?" Jazz landed on the floor and peered up at Kent.

"My brother is stuck in the past. He needs to look forward to the future." Kent wondered if Fantomo had something to do with this.

"Is your brother's name Fantomo?" Jazz shook her head and now Kent was confused. Fantomo was the one who led them here.

"His name is Daniel but he likes to be called Danny." Kent wondered if he was here.

"Is he here?" Jazz nodded and floated off, making Kent follow her. "Your brother, why does he remain in the past?" Kent watched as Jazz bit her lip.

"He feels regret and guilt. He believed he could have saved us." Us? Who else did he want to save? "My child, Austin, was raised by my brother after I died. But Danny, he's stuck in the past because of our death. Can you tell him that I don't blame him? He can't see me or hear me." Kent nodded and smiled at Jazz.

"I'll tell him all he needs to know." Jazz smiled and they arrived at a run down building. Jazz floated through and Kent followed her. Nabu was quiet but Kent didn't say anything. They headed deeper into the home and underground where there was a lab. Kent looked around and saw a silhouette sitting there in the dim light.

"Fantomo?" The figure turned around and smiled at Kent.

"I didn't think that you would find me to be honest, Kent." Fantomo turned back around at the hunk of metal as Kent stood there. Then he saw Jazz float over and hug Fantomo, even though her hands went through him. Jazz was crying once more as she floated there, longing to touch her brother.

"Danny? Is your name Danny?" Kent watched as Fantomo visibly straightened his back.

"Where did you learn that name from?" Kent was surprised at the malice in his voice.

"From Jasmine." Before Kent could take another breath, Fantomo cut off his air supply, lifting the immortal into the air.

"Don't fuck with me!" Kent tried to pry Fantomo's hand off his neck but Fantomo was too strong.

"She's right… there!" Kent pointed next to Fantomo to where Jazz was floating. She was crying once more as she watched. Fantomo turned to look at nothing and faced Kent once more but his grip loosened.

"What do you mean?" Kent took a large gulp of air before speaking.

"She's a spirit. Meaning that magic users can only see her. She's floating right there." Kent wished this would be enough to pacify Fantomo but he was wrong.

"Tell me something that only she would know." Kent looked at Jazz who floated there thinking of what to say.

"Tell him that he promised to never become Dan!" Kent quickly repeated after her and Fantomo loosened his grip. Kent fell to the floor and put a hand around his neck. Fantomo turned to where Jazz was floating and stared.

"She's really there. And I can't see her." Kent didn't see that mysterious man from 6 days before but now he saw a broken person. Jazz put her hands on his face and silently cried. "Did she tell you anything?" Kent stood and nodded.

"She told me to tell you, not to be stuck in the past. But to move forward." Jazz smiled at Kent as she kissed Fantomo on the forehead. His eyes were closed as if he was trying to feel her or anything. "And that it wasn't never your fault, time can be cruel." Kent watched as both siblings cried in front of him. Letting out years of sorrow and loneliness that were upon their shoulders.

_Fate is cruel but death even crueler. It can either bring people together or tear them apart. This man has gone through so much that it's a wonder that he's still alive. _Kent silently agreed with Nabu as Fantomo looked at Kent.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Kent." Kent shook his head, knowing how it felt to lose a loved one.

"It's fine. I lost my father decades ago. I understand the feeling." Fantomo gave him a small smile before he turned to the hunk of metal. "What is this place?"

"This is Amity Park. And this is connector or a portal as you might call it." Kent looked at the hunk of metal before stepping forward to touch it.

"Where does it lead?" Fantomo shook his head and looked at Kent who stare at the portal.

"If you can keep this a secret from the other Leaguers, I will tell you." Kent eagerly nodded his head and Fantomo chuckled slightly.

"It leads to the Ghost zone. Also known as the Infinite Realms."

* * *

Martian Manhunter looked around the ghost town and found no sightings of Fantomo anywhere. Then he saw Dr. Fate coming out of a building. He flew next to the immortal and smiled at him.

"Did you find Fantomo?" Dr. Fate nodded and looked at the green alien.

"Can you please tell everyone to head home. Fantomo will be at Mount Justice tomorrow morning." Martian couldn't tell Dr. Fate's feelings since he was stronger than him, but he understood when Dr. Fate said something.

"Of course." Martian easily telepathically contacted the other leaguers in the area, though it wasn't easy to get Batman away from the area.

After a while, Amity Park was left empty with nothing but an open portal in a certain building.

* * *

The Tower of Time lay floating in the distance, empty without a master to stay within. The doors creaked open and footsteps could be heard throughout the tower.

"Clockwork?" A voice rang out as footsteps neared the central room. The figure walked closer but did not see the glowing staff in the middle of the room. "Clockwork? Are you here?" It was weird, Clockwork never left his tower. The staff glowed a bright purple, calling to the figure.

The figure noticed and looked at the staff. "Clockwork's staff? He never leaves without this." The figure picked up the staff but the glowing purple stayed.

_**You are my new master…**_ The figure almost dropped the staff from the voice but he stared at it.

"What? Where's Clockwork?" He stared at the staff waiting for his answer.

_**The time master's time has come. It is time to choose another wielder of time. **_The figure couldn't believe it. Clockwork was gone but who was going to watch the time stream.

"Who are you?"

_**My name is Zorasil and young Ghost King, I shall teach you the ways of time**_

* * *

Deep in a temple, where a statue lay. A figure on the floor sleeping, unaware of his master scheming behind his back. The statue laughed mysteriously but carefully not wake up it's pawn.

_**The time has come and Clockwork is gone. This vessel shall be mine and I, Zorasil, shall rule all.**_

* * *

**BOOM! Danny's going to be used. But when? And why? MUA HAHAHAHAH!**

**Also just so you know, this is the longest chapter so far, so buckle up guys. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo! It's Mickey back with another update, and I think this is one of my best chapters yet. But I think you learn a lot in this chapter, in my opinion. My head hurt while writing this chapter through all the information learning about the Justice League and Young Justice. So yeah! Also I leave for LA next week on the first and I might not be able to write as much as I did before. So just be prepared for that. **

**devilzxknight86: **Oh then you're going to like this chapter.

**DJTimmer: **I love leaving people with more questions than answers but I think I leave you with more answers than questions in this one.

**reaver216: **Yes it is. It's all falling in place. And thank you.

**SofiPhan29:** Then if you hate the drama, then you're going to be very surprised. Everything is falling in place nicely especially in the end of this chapter.

**Davidscrazy234: **Thank you very much

**Bellmitch Kritznovah: **When you actually read the comics about Superboy, he actually has a deep relationship with Superman and doesn't actually like to be called Superboy. I would to like that kind of closure with my family but it shouldn't be as sad as Danny's. You'll find out in this chapter who it was with the staff but it's actually something more. And Zorasil is actually an OC that I created. He's not part of any kind of show or movie.

**A Vivid Reader: **Yeah, I know. I'm not a grammer person and I'm trying to get a beta but none are replying back to me. I can't really do much about it.

**So on with the story guys!**

* * *

_**Previously…**_

"_**It's fine. I lost my father decades ago. I understand the feeling." Fantomo gave him a small smile before he turned to the hunk of metal. "What is this place?" **_

"_**This is Amity Park. And this is connector or a portal as you might call it." Kent looked at the hunk of metal before stepping forward to touch it.**_

"_**Where does it lead?" Fantomo shook his head and looked at Kent who stare at the portal. **_

"_**If you can keep this a secret from the other Leaguers, I will tell you." Kent eagerly nodded his head and Fantomo chuckled slightly. **_

"_**It leads to the Ghost zone. Also known as the Infinite Realms."**_

* * *

_**The figure noticed and looked at the staff. "Clockwork's staff? He never leaves without this." The figure picked up the staff but the glowing purple stayed. **_

_You are my new master…_ _**The figure almost dropped the staff from the voice but he stared at it.**_

"_**What? Where's Clockwork?" He stared at the staff waiting for his answer. **_

_The time master's time has come._ _It is time to choose another wielder of time._ _**The figure couldn't believe it. Clockwork was gone but who was going to watch the time stream. **_

"_**Who are you?" **_

_My name is Zorasil and young Ghost King, I shall teach you the ways of time_

* * *

_**Deep in a temple, where a statue lay. A figure on the floor sleeping, unaware of his master scheming behind his back. The statue laughed mysteriously but carefully not wake up it's pawn. **_

_The time has come and Clockwork is gone. This vessel shall be mine and I, Zorasil, shall rule all._

* * *

_**Now…**_

Batman wanted answers. Not only did Fantomo return, but he also returned with something in his hands, a thermos. Why go through all that trouble for a simple metal thermos. Batman watched through the one way mirror at Fantomo who sat there looking at the thermos as if reminiscing about an old memory. Batman was still ticked off with Fantomo "scolding" him about wanting answers but to do his job, he had to demand answers.

Batman walked towards Fantomo's door as it slid open. He only had one week to pry answers out of him, and Batman was running out of time. Fantomo looked up at Batman as he sat there on the bed. Intimidation wasn't going to work on Fantomo, so why not Batman take another route?

"Why did you escape Friday?" Batman crossed his arms over his chest waiting for his answers. Alfred was still looking in Jasmine Fenton which seemed to be hard to get. Fantomo chuckled and shook his head.

"Why should I tell you? What I did Friday is my own personal business, not yours, Bruce." Batman gripped his arm tightly, trying not to punch the living daylights out of this madman sitting right in front of him.

"Right now, we have authority over your current stay and you escaped yesterday. Dr. Fate has not commented on anything that has transpired that day, but it would be wise to ask you first." Fantomo rose an eye at the Dark Knight as he sighed.

"Every year, I escape the prison to go to that ghost town." Batman watched as amusement played across his eyes. "It's for a special reason, and the police don't get me until the next day. It's sort of a routine." Batman couldn't believe what he was hearing. The police didn't go after him until the next day. Did the police know Fantomo personally? He would have to look into that.

"What about Jasmine Fenton?" Batman noticed that Fantomo's eyes had turned cold and his face stoic. "Do you know her?" Batman watched as Fantomo chewed the inside of his cheek.

"She's someone you'll never find on the internet. All the information about her and the others at that ghost town have been erased from the internet but never from history. Not even your boy-toy, Alfred, will find them." That struck a nerve with Batman and before he knew it, Batman threw the first punch but Fantomo had easily caught it in his right hand. "Feisty. I like it." Alfred was the one person who looked after him after his parents died and approved of him doing vigilante stuff.

"Don't insult Alfred." Fantomo rolled his eyes but let go of Batman's hand, not before giving it a squeeze.

"Calm your titties. Besides, I know Alfred took you in and raised you after your parents died. But you mentioned family first." Batman blinked as he thought back. Jasmine Fenton was Fantomo's family, but she died over 300 years ago in Phantom's era. Fantomo laughed as Batman snapped out of his thoughts. "Fenton should be easily recognized. If you don't know, then you only care about the hero's nickname, not the hero themselves." Fantomo scoffed, and it only left Batman wondering what he means.

"What do you mean?" Too blunt but should get to where Batman wanted to be. Fantomo got up and walked past Batman.

"Follow me." Batman's curiosity peaked and found himself following the mysterious prisoner. They entered the training room where Young Justice trainee with Wonder Woman and Black Canary. Superman (surprisingly) was watching along with Flash and Dr. Fate. Batman quickly noticed that they were all wearing a black bracelet, which Batman grew curious about.

"Fantomo!" The entire room paused to look at them, well Fantomo. Fantomo smiled, and Batman noticed that Dr. Fate bowed his head for a minute before looking at Fantomo. Batman looked at Fantomo to notice he was smiling at Dr. Fate as if he knew something. Batman would have to talk to him later.

"Follow me." With that one word, Batman noticed that they all began to follow him. When did everyone change when Fantomo arrived? The relationship between Connor and Clark had gotten better. And the Young Justice became closer and was able to read each other's movement without the use of telepathy or words. Batman looked at Fantomo and wondered if he had something to do with it.

Batman snapped out of thought and he noticed that he was in Grotto. They walked past all the holograms if previous heroes that had fallen and Batman looked at one, Phantom. No one was sure if he was dead but Batman was sure he was alive. Besides, Phantom is a ghost and the only lead that Batman had was the Ghost Zone. Possibly Phantom was inside of there.

"Who is he?" Fantomo asked as everyone looked up at Phantom's hologram and Connor immediately spoke up.

"He's Phantom. The first hero." Fantomo shook his head which confused everyone.

"That's not who he is. That's his hero persona. Like Superman but he's actually Clark Kent. Batman but Bruce Wayne. Now, who is he?" No one spoke, not even Batman. No one knew who Phantom really was.

"Sir? If I may be so kind, I have found some information regarding Jasmine Fenton and have found some interesting information." Batman put a finger to his ear but didn't speak. "It seems that Miss Fenton is related to Phantom." Batman's eyes widened as he saw Fantomo smile at him.

"Was he a Fenton?" Fantomo nodded and turned to look at the hologram.

"Even if he saved the world and protected his city numerous times, everyone seems to forget he was human also. He has feelings. You put him on such a pedestal that you forget who he was really was." Everything was silent as Fantomo turned back to them. "People view heroes as gods when they're not. They're down to earth and looking at Phantom as if he was greater than you, but he isn't. He's one of you." Batman understood. People always like to view Superman as some sort of messiah when he wasn't. Batman wasn't a devil to take justice on the criminals but just a man. A single man that could bleed red and make mistakes.

"Just remember that. No ones perfect. Everyone's got their own skeletons in their closet. We all make mistakes." Fantomo smiled at Batman, the first genuine smile he had given him and Batman stared. Maybe this is what they were all feeling. Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Young Justice, Superman, Dr. Fate. This what they were all feeling from Fantomo. And Batman was the one that went against that but he was learning. Learning that heroes weren't made to become idols that couldn't be touched but someone that could relate to.

Batman smiled to himself as Fantomo walked away. He looked up at Phantom's hologram and noticed a smirk across Phantom's lips. That quirky style of the hero.

"I guess even this old man can learn new tricks. Eh, Phantom."

* * *

Robin entered the training facility with the rest of his team behind him. Well including Wonder Woman and Black Canary. Robin couldn't help but feel over this past week, he had gotten stronger and faster than he had ever been. But he felt happy at least. Connor didn't have any anger problems recently and now it was just Robin feeling out of place. But like Connor has asked Fantomo, Robin felt that he should do the same.

He saw Fantomo was entering the kitchen and decided to follow after the prisoner. Robin noticed that Fantomo had placed a metal thermos on the counter top and immediately wondered what it was for.

"Fantomo? What's this?" Fantomo turned around and smiled at Robin.

"Boy Wonder, what can I do for you?" Robin sat down on one of the bar stools as he crossed his arms on the counter.

"You helped Connor, right?" Fantomo didn't nod or do anything, but he only looked at Robin.

"Look, I didn't help Connor. God knows the trouble I bring when I help others. I merely pushed Connor and Superman in the right direction. Besides, I'm not one really say I helped them." Robin studied Fantomo. Fantomo was different than anyone he has ever met before. He held himself in a way that Robin only noticed that Superman and Batman held themselves in. A bath of confidence that Robin was never to dip into. Fantomo cocked his head to one side, staring at the traffic light.

"You okay, Robin?" Robin sighed as he stared into those blue eyes of Fantomo.

"When we first became the Young Justice, I thought that we, the sidekicks, were finally going to be part of the Justice League. We were going to become our own heroes, but…" Robin trailed off thinking about that day.

"Why do you call yourselves sidekicks? No one is a sidekick just because they work with another hero. So if Superman and Wonder Woman worked together, would Wonder Woman be the sidekick?" Robin shook his head. "They would be partners then. Don't lower yourselves or you, Robin, cause you are so much more than just Batman's lackey." Robin bit the inside of his cheek, processing the information that Fantomo had given him.

"But then how I become my own hero?" Fantomo put a hand on Robin's head and smiled down at him.

"That all depends on you. Don't do the same thing that Bruce is doing, do your own signature moves. I heard that Batgirl, did the same but that's her. You're you and you have to look inside yourself to become this brand-new hero that everyone can look up to." Robin smiled and nodded. Fantomo was great at giving advice.

"I have another question." Fantomo removed his hand from Robin's head and rose an eyebrow. "What's in that thermos?" Fantomo turned around as Robin pointed to the metal thermos on the counter. Fantomo let out a hearty laugh as he picked up the thermos.

"This is not an ordinary thermos. It actually contains a strong individual or two. But I think you'll like them. They'll help with your training." Robin pondered who or what could be in there but it made no sense that a person could fit inside that small thermos.

"Where did you get it?" Fantomo smiled sadly as he stared at the thermos.

"Remember when I left Mount Justice and went to that ghost town?" Robin nodded as Fantomo faintly smiled. "That town was my hometown. Every year, I go there to visit my dead family, and Jasmine doesn't do the same but she does pay her respects from time to time. Danielle as well. But I visited my old home to also get this." Fantomo winked at Robin and handed him the thermos. "Do me a favor and take that to the training room. I'll be there in a few." Robin nodded and headed off to the training room. When he arrived, they had already started training without him. Kid Flash was the first to notice Robin come in.

"Hey, what's with the thermos?" Robin shrugged as he placed it on the ground.

"Fantomo told me to bring it here. He said that they would help with our training." Aqualad crossed his arms and had a thoughtful face.

"They?" Robin shrugged and looked at Kid Flash who was messing around with it.

"Kid, don't!" But it was too late. He pressed the green button on the side, and the top flew off, letting a stream of light flow out. Then two green ladies stood there looking around, confusingly. Who and what the hell were these people?

* * *

Fantomo watched Robin run off towards the training room, letting the smile fall off his face. Fantomo didn't have to turn around to know who it was, hiding in the shadows. He sighed and sat down on the chair that Robin once sat on, before looking at the figure in the shadows.

"Come out, old friend." Fantomo turned to see the figure in the shadows walk out into the dim light of the kitchen. He was huge and had dark black hair everywhere. And from the dark fur only his bright green clothes stood out. Fantomo had a huge smile on his face as he stood up to greet his furry friend. "Wulf, it is good to see you. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Wulf smiled and licked Fantomo on the cheek.

"Mia amiko, estas ankaŭ bone vidi vin. La jaroj estis bonaj por mi, ĉar mi esperas, ke ili estis bonaj por vi. **(My friend, it is good to see you too. The years have been good to me as I hope they have been good to you.)**" Fantomo laughed and patted Wulf on the shoulder.

"They could have been better, old friend. Now what brings you here?" Wulf's ears dropped as he let out a sad whimper.

"La fantomo de tempo malaperis. Nun la konsilio de Fantomoj estas en kaoso. Ili provas kompreni, kiel teni la tempokvanto de kolapso. **(The ghost of time is gone. Now the council of Ghosts is in chaos. They are trying to figure out how to keep the timestream from collapsing.)**" Fantomo sighed as he knew this was to happen. When Fantomo left for the human realm all those years ago, he had set up a system.

This system would compose of different ghosts representing each group. Like for the Far North, Frostbite was the representative. For the greek ghosts, Pandora was the representative. And so on. They would call upon themselves for important matters seeking guidance of what was best for ghost kind. And if it was beyond their level, they would seek out Fantomo since he was still the Ghost King by right, even if he didn't want that title.

"Wulf, tell them not to worry. I am dealing with the crisis." Wulf blinked and looked at Fantomo, confusion written all over his face.

"Kion vi celas? **(What do you mean?)**" Fantomo chuckled as he brought out a pocket watch. Wulf sniffed the watch carefully as Fantomo held it in his hand. Fantomo closed his fist around it and it grew into an all too familiar staff. "La dungitaro de tempo! Ĉu Clockwork lasis ĝin al vi? **(The staff of time! Did Clockwork leave it to you?)**" Fantomo shrugged.

"I don't know, Wulf. I went inside to talk to Clockwork only to find this there." Fantomo thought about how he had gotten the staff that day.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Fantomo walked through the doors of the Watch Tower and flinched at the loud booming noise that they had created once they closed. It looked darker than it seemed before. Fantomo walked towards the room that he knew that Clockwork would be in and grew cautious by the lack of sound in the air. Fantomo stepped into the main hall where the screens were dark and no gears seemed to be moving. _

"_Clockwork?" It was weird, the old ghost would have appeared by now and would have never left his spot. Fantomo looked around the room until a purple light caught his attention. He turned to face Clockwork's staff which was glowing a slight purple. Fantomo stared at it for a while before walking towards it. _

_**You are my new master…**_ _Fantomo froze at the voice that radiated from the staff. Throughout all these years, he had never heard Clockwork's staff talk. Which was kind of creepy to him. _

"_Where's Clockwork?" This staff must have all the answers that Fantomo needed to know what happened to Clockwork. And there was one explanation that Fantomo didn't want to hear. _

_**The time master's time has come. It is time to choose another wielder of time.**_ _Clockwork was gone? Fantomo couldn't believe it. Why would Clockwork choose now to disappear? Fantomo needed to talk to him about the Justice League and the Young Justice. Did Clockwork leave this staff for him to find? Was he the new ghost of time?_

"_Who are you?" A moment of silence passed before the staff spoke once more. _

_**My name is Zorasil and young Ghost King, I shall teach you the ways of time.**_ _Fantomo took a step back, staring at the staff. He wasn't ready. He was never ready for the mantel of King and he's not ready for the responsibility of looking over time. Fantomo's back touched one of the screens of time and glowed. He turned around to see Clockwork on the screen. _

"_Daniel, I don't have much time to explain everything at once. I must warn you there will be a war. A war that determines whether or not this universe will be free or become enslaved." Fantomo watched as he took in Clockwork's words. It was unlike the time ghost to be uncryptic. "His name is Darkseid, and he will be coming for you head specifically. You must unite the world to fight against him. It is only a matter of time before he arrives on Earth so make haste." Darkseid? Who was he? "Remember my apprentice, and nothing is as it seems. Not even the ones closest to you." The screen cut out and left Fantomo with questions. Questions that he knew could never be answered. _

_**Do you see now? Clockwork is gone, and someone must take hold of the timestream before it twists out of proportion. You are the only person that Clockwork trusts to take hold of the timestream.**_ _Fantomo looked at Zorasil and sank into his own thoughts. Was he really ready? But he didn't want to become this all-powerful being. He didn't want power to rush into his mind. But Clockwork trusted him and that was all that mattered. _

"_What do I have to do?" Fantomo stood tall and ready. He was confident he could do this. That he could make Clockwork proud. _

_**Take me into your hands and empty your mind. I will do the rest**__. Fantomo did as Zorasil said and the world blacked out. From within the darkness, Fantomo could faintly hear laughter. But the sound quickly drifted away as Fantomo fell deeper within the darkness. _

_Fantomo groaned as he got up and looked at the swirling mass of green. Clockwork's staff was in his right hand where a green thermos lay in his left. Fantomo put the thermos in his pocket and looked at the staff. It was bound to get noticed by the League once he walked into Mount Justice. _

_**You can change me into any form you wish. Just think and it shall be.**_ _Fantomo closed his eyes and when he opened them, the staff had turned into a pocket watch. This was going to be more convenient than he thought. _

"_So do I learn how to control time?" Fantomo was excited to learn how to slow and maybe even stop time. _

_**Everything comes with time. Just be patient.**_ _Fantomo smiled at Zorasil and changed into his Phantom form. He then flew out of the house and headed back to Mount Justice, since Batman did take back his motorcycle. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Just tell the council that I have the timestream under control for now. Once I have it stable enough, I will find a suitable candidate for it." Wulf nodded and slashed open a portal. Wulf looked at Fantomo as he smiled at him. "Also tell them that I will be visiting soon. For a meeting." Wulf nodded and gave Fantomo a two clawed salute.

"Mi volas, mia amiko. Salutu la princinon por mi. **(I will, my friend. Say hello to the princess for me.)**" Fantomo smiled and nodded.

"Of course, she will be happy to hear from you." Wulf licked Fantomo on the cheek before jumping into the portal and closing it behind him. Fantomo rolled his eyes as he walked away. Besides, he had to introduce his trainees to the two ghosts who will help their training further. Fantomo walked into the training room to see the Young Justice, Wonder Woman, and Black Canary attacking his two special guests.

"What is going on? Robin, I didn't ask you to release them yet!" Everyone froze at the sound of Fantomo's voice as he turned the two green women. "Excuse them for attacking you, mater." The ghost that Fantomo called 'mater' turned to face him and shrunk to the size of a regular person.

"Oh! My yiós **(Son)**. How have you been?" She scooped him up into her four arms and gave him a hug. Fantomo tried to hold in his laughter as everyone in the room stared in wonder.

"I have been good, Mater. Sorry about the cramped thermos. I needed your help." She let him go, and Fantomo turned to the other green woman. She had her eyes closed but her snakes on her head were staring at him. "And Medusa, I would also like to request your help." Medusa smiled, and one of her snakes nuzzled Fantomo affectionately.

"Of course, my yiós. We will gladly help you. Now, what do you need help with?" Fantomo turned to living and smiled.

"You're going to help me train them. They need a lot more training." Medusa nodded but didn't say anything. His mater sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I saw. Even the amazonian disappoints me. Have you been helping in their training?" Fantomo scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Here and there." Fantomo saw Wonder Woman fume as she stepped forward.

"Excuse my interrupting, but who are you?" Fantomo smiled as he looked at the living.

"Let me introduce you, Medusa and my mater, Pandora."

* * *

"Mera." A cold voice said as she faced Mera, the Queen of Atlantis.

"Hippolyta." Mera replied in the same cold voice to Hippolyta, the ruler of Themyscira.

"Ladies, ladies. Be more friendly, after all we're here to see a very special person." Hippolyta and Mera looked at the Guardians of the universe and huffed.

"If he didn't have anything to do with this, I would have never come." Mera rolled her eyes at Hippolyta.

"You would have never set foot in man's land. So don't even try. Besides, I'm not happy either with working with these lunatics." Mera pointed to the Guardians of the Universe who each narrowed their eyes at her.

"Do not temper us, Atlantian." Mera narrowed her eyes at the little green guys and stood in front of them.

"What?you are the so called 'Guardians of the Universe. Your corps can't even defend other planets from him." One of the guardians floated up to Mera's eye level and narrowed his eyes.

"At least we aren't fish waiting to be eaten at the bottom of the sea!" Then all hell broke loose. Hippolyta, Mera, and the guardians were all arguing. None of them noticed when a green portal popped up and a big furry white beast came out. He stared at them for a while before deciding to intervene.

"I think that's quite enough." Everyone turned to the huge abominable snowman in the room and quieted down. "That's better. As you know, I am Frostbite. A representative of the Great One, our King." Hippolyta and Mera shared a knowing smile while some of the guardians frowned. "And we have come to discuss an alliance to defeat a well known enemy, Darkseid."

* * *

"Father, can you tell me that story again?" A child asks his only father as the child is ready to go to sleep. His father chuckles as he runs a hand through his child's hair.

"But you heard the story almost all your life." The child pouts and shakes his head.

"N-No, I haven't! Please?" The father chuckles as he sits on the bed next to his only child. His loving gaze turns soft as he looks out the window.

"A very long time ago, our ancestors worshipped as we do now, an ancient god that controls and fixes time. Though other civilizations called him different names with different interpretations, we call him Clockwork. He is our god and only interferes when the time is right." Soon enough the child's curiosity kicks in.

"Why doesn't he interfere all the time?" The father chuckles as he pats his child's head.

"Because messing with time has serious consequences. But Clockwork has someone that can help fix the timeline in different places. He makes not only our world right, but also countless other dimensions." The child giggles as his father smiles down at him.

"Dimensions? Are they like this one?" The father shakes his head.

"They have their own heroes and villains different from ours. But Clockwork keeps the balance of time making sure everything is as it is supposed to go. He started our civilization, the Keepers. We are to help keep the balance between the world whenever he sees fit. We keep records of everything that happened in history and keep items meant to be lost." The child looks at a painting of poppy flowers.

"Like that one?" The father turns to look at the painting and smiles.

"Exactly like that one. But we are also warriors as we also kill people that need to be killed. Like Marilyn Monroe. Or people's body that are never to be found like Jimmy Huffa. We are kept in the bermuda triangle where Clockwork tied the Ghost Zone closer so that there would be portals that appeared to protect the secret of the Keepers. Now the mortal enemies of the Keepers are called Serpents. They poison the ground they walk up and bring chaos to wherever they see fit." The child hides underneath the covers at the mention of the name.

"Like the greek Atlantis?" The father nods.

"Which is why we made a deal with the people of Atlantis to allow them to breathe and live underwater. It was said in an ancient article that Clockwork actually had a child. But the child was misbehaved and rebellious towards his father's way. But the truth was the child was jealous. Jealous because his father treated everyone equally, even him. The child soon became spiteful and used his powers to hurt others. Controlling them even. But he had followers, who they were called the Serpents. They would carry out his will to attack other civilizations and bring them to ruin.

"Which is why we, the Keepers, had to destroy them and helped Clockwork seal his own son into a temple. It has been centuries from that time, but we must be ready for the day that the prodigal son to rise again and bring destruction to the world." The child was quivering underneath the blankets as he had one more question for his father.

"What was his name?" The father held up a lit candle and blew it out, leaving them in the darkness.

"His name was Zorasil, the god of Chaos."

* * *

**Boom! Zorasil and Clockwork are related. But why is Zorasil doing this and what is his goal? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I wanted to update earlier but I was grounded. I couldn't do anything but I guess that was my fault. But anyways, I'm back with a new chapter. Things are started to get heated here in my opinion and I have no idea how to do a fighting scene. So just brace yourselves for it. **

**glowinggemma28: **Oh, I have big ideas on how I'm going to reveal Danny's identity. I've been playing it all out in my head, acting it out too.

**A Vivid Reader: **Don't get it wrong, Zorasil is angry but he just has a calm demeanor. But him and the staff are the same person if you didn't understand that.

**devilzxknight86: **I agree

**Bellmitch Kritznovah: **Maybe Fantomo is trying to prove to himself that he should reveal himself to the League. But who knows? The Keepers have been a part of history yet erased. They aren't going to be in the story anymore until the end but just remember them.

**Davidscrazy234: **Thank you very much

**SofiPhan29: **I love when the villain is right next to the hero but the hero doesn't know it.

**Coin Master: **Oh, I don't know yet. Maybe at the end of the story. I still don't know how long this is going to be.

**locky3670: **Thanks.

* * *

_**Previously…**_

"_**Excuse my interrupting, but who are you?" Fantomo smiled as he looked at the living. **_

"_**Let me introduce you, Medusa and my mater, Pandora."**_

* * *

"_**I think that's quite enough." Everyone turned to the huge abominable snowman in the room and quieted down. "That's better. As you know, I am Frostbite. A representative of the Great One, our King." Hippolyta and Mera shared a knowing smile while some of the guardians frowned. "And we have come to discuss an alliance to defeat a well known enemy, Darkseid."**_

* * *

"_**What was his name?" The father held up a lit candle and blew it out, leaving them in the darkness. **_

"_**His name was Zorasil, the god of Chaos."**_

* * *

_**Now…**_

The atmosphere in the room was tense. The air around Frostbite made them all unable to speak. Mera, the Queen of Atlantis and the mother of Aquaman, looked up at Frostbite as he broke the seal of a letter. The guardians of the universe, the leaders of the Green Lantern corps, looked at each other nervously waiting for the giant ice ghost to say something.

"I am truly sorry to contact in such an abrupt way, but this is a matter of life and death. Darkseid, an opponent that even Pariah Dark feared, is coming to this planet to try and take over." Frostbite turned to the Guardians of the Universe with anger filled eyes. "And which of you, the guardians, were supposed to protect the other planets from his grasp." The guardians flinched with the malice in Frostbite's voice. They knew they were the one to blame for not protecting the worlds as they said they were supposed to.

"What can we do to make it up?" Frostbite held out a piece of paper with a single signature.

"This is an alliance that we plan to create. Here is our King's signature agreeing to an alliance with you three. The Atlanteans, the Amazonians, and the Lantern Corps. Will you agree to the alliance?" Mera and Hippolyta smiled at each other, giving each other knowing looks.

"Why wouldn't my people? The King has helped us through the most disastrous of times. Of course, the Atlanteans will welcome the alliance." Mera took a quill and signed her name. Once she was done, she handed it to Hippolyta who also took the quill and quickly signed it.

"In helping the Amazonians in defeating our enemy, Priam the King of Troy, I would be delighted to form an alliance with his majesty." Hippolyta passed it to the Guardians who looked upon the quill and paper with hesitation. Though the King of Ghosts had helped them, they never liked how he reprimanded them for their lack of feelings towards their corps.

"What are you waiting for Guardians?" They looked up at Frostbite who had a smirk across his face. "Do you want your corps to fade away forever?" One of the Guardians then took the quill with haste, against his brothers' wishes and quickly signed.

"We will have to get into contact with the other corps and see if we can get them to agree to an alliance as well." Frostbite nodded and folded the paper. He tucked it into his fur and smiled happily at the three representatives.

"Thank you for your time. I will report back to the King and see if we can organize a meeting with everyone." Frostbite stood up and a portal opened. They all watched in curiosity as Frostbite walked through the portal and disappeared. Mera stood up first and grabbed her trident in the nearest corner.

"If that is all, I must go back to Atlantis to begin preparations for war. Hippolyta, I advise you to do the same." Hippolyta nodded, and they left the Guardians to their own devices. Once they were sure there was no one in the room, they turned to the brother who had signed the alliance without their approval.

"Brother, why would you have signed the alliance if we had not all agreed on it." The brother scoffed and looked at his brothers.

"You are all weak. Do you not understand the power of Darkseid? The amount of power he wields? What the all mighty King agreed for all of us to have is an opportunity to live. But you are all too shallow to see the bigger picture of what is to happen if we do not defeat Darkseid." The brother narrowed his eyes at the others and left.

Little did the Guardians know that anger and hatred were seeping into their hearts, corrupting them inside.

* * *

Fantomo watched as Pandora beat down Young Justice and the two heroines down to the ground again, using her bare hands. He analyzed their work ethic and their reaction time. He had increased their gravitational weight once more to 15 times. He knew it was going to be hard on them, but he needed them to be ready. He needed the whole world to be ready. Which meant that he couldn't stay in jail any longer. He needed to be outside. Fantomo sighed as Pandora knocked Wonder Woman to the ground one last time.

"You call that Amazonian strength? I've seen my grandchild do better." Fantomo put a hand on Pandora's shoulder making her stop. Medusa had put on sunglasses to try and keep her powers to a minimum.

"Mater, I want to try something." Pandora nodded as Fantomo cracked his neck. He entered the sparing space as they all stood to face him. "I want you all to attack me together. Doesn't matter when, just attack." He watched as the Young Justice and the two heroines shared a look before nodding. They turned to him, and Fantomo gave them a toothy grin. "Good." Pandora quickly started the match.

Fantomo was the first to attack, going over his battle strategy in his mind. The best of taking out a team was to take out the leader. Fantomo quickly jabbed at Aqualad, who tried to block with his staff crossed over him. But it didn't do much considering that he fell to the ground. Fantomo quickly leaped into the air to dodge one of Artemis's arrows.

Fantomo smirked as he flipped and kicked her stomach, sending her into a nearby wall. Fantomo whistled as she fell unconscious. "I may have used too much strength. Oh well, she'll be fine. A bit sore, but fine. Now, who's next?" Fantomo turned towards them and took a defensive stance. "Come at me."

After several minutes of fighting, Young Justice and the two heroines lay unconscious at Fantomo's feet. Fantomo wiped his hands on his shirt and turned to Pandora and Medusa. Pandora smiled while Medusa clapped. Fantomo did a fake bow for them, making the two ghosts laugh.

"I'm really sorry to cut this short, but I really needed to talk to you both. Pandora, there will be a meeting in my castle and I will attend. It is very important that you come." Pandora nodded, and Fantomo already knew that she was curious, after all only Frostbite and Fantomo knew about this. "Medusa, when they wake up, please train them without relying on their sight. You can also take off those sunglasses when you're fighting." Medusa nodded as Fantomo gave her a piece of paper. "Just in case, if a guy in a red and blue speedo or a brooding bat themed man come by, just give them that. And make sure that they join in on the fun." Medusa smiled as she nodded.

Fantomo waved his hand and a green portal opened. Pandora went through before he closed the portal. He needed to do one more thing first. Fantomo walked out of the training room and headed back to the kitchen where Dr. Fate was seen getting a glass of water. Fantomo waited until he had gotten his water and took a sip before he spoke.

"Kent, are you doing anything later today?" Dr. Fate turned around in a flurry and faced Fantomo. Fantomo could tell that he was in a defensive stance which wasn't bad for a reaction time but Fantomo was disappointed that Dr. Fate hadn't noticed him earlier. Dr. Fate relaxed and picked up his glass of water on that he put on the counter.

"No, why?" Fantomo smiled as he waved his hand and created another portal. He almost laughed at the dumbstruck face on Dr. Fate's face, but he kept a straight face.

"You might want to tell the other Leaguers you're going to be unavailable for a little while." Dr. Fate immediately nodded and Fantomo watched as Dr. Fate sent a telepathic message to Martian Manhunter with an excuse. Once he was done, he looked at Fantomo who just smiled knowingly. It reminded him of back when he was in school, and he gave Lancer those excuses to go and fight ghosts. But that was a long time ago before Amity Park was erased off the map.

"Shall we?" Fantomo snapped out of his thoughts as Dr. Fate spoke up. Fantomo nodded as allowed Dr. Fate to walk through first. Fantomo walked into a familiar setting of his throne room. The black and white chair with his DP symbol on the middle of the backrest. Black drapes with white outlines along with his symbol. Fantomo sighed as he turned to Dr. Fate.

It seemed that Dr. Fate had become speechless. Fantomo smirked as he watched Dr. Fate look around in amazement. He walked up to the pedestals that held powerful artifacts such as the Reality Gauntlet, though he destroyed it a long time ago, but Clockwork advised that he needed it and went back in time before he had destroyed it. He gave his past self a fake version of the Reality Gauntlet (Just so you know! This is a hint to the next part of the story) which he did destroy.

"Done?" Dr. Fate turned to Fantomo who still had that smirk on his face. Dr. Fate's cheeks turned a slight pink before nodding. Fantomo chuckled as he pulled at his core. He felt the cold wash over him as he transformed into Phantom. "When I'm in this form, call me Phantom." Dr. Fate nodded as Phantom nodded. "Follow me." Phantom began walking out of his throne room into the hallway which seemed more homey than the throne room. The throne room seemed threatening and full of power, while the hallways had lush red carpets and uplifting pictures.

"If you don't mind me asking, but where are we going?" Phantom stared forward, making him seem more of a King than an ordinary person.

"The war room." Phantom could tell Dr. Fate was confused than anything, but he would learn more about it in the meeting. Phantom stood in front of two huge doors as he took a deep breath. He never thought he would come back to this room, yet here he was. His hands pressed against the dark wood as he pushed them open. An ominous creek echoed around him as he walked inside.

"All rise for the King of the Ghost Zone, King Phantom."

* * *

Connor lay on his bed, feeling more sore than the training that he had with Medusa earlier that day. It was worse he had blacked out during the training session with Fantomo. Connor sighed as he heard a slight knock on the door. He turned to see Lois Lane opening the door a bit and peeking in.

"Are you alright, Connor?" Connor nodded to the reporter of the Daily Planet and his original's girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just sore from all the training today." Lois nodded as she smiled at Connor. It made him feel right at home.

"Okay, just remember to take it easy." Connor nodded, and Lois closed the door behind her. He smiled to himself as he remembered the first day he had come to their house.

_Superman was flying and carrying Connor at the same time, since Connor couldn't fly at all, which was weird to the Krypotian. Connor watched the cities that passed by with amazement and wondered if he would ever fly like Superman._

"_We're almost there, Connor. Just hold on, and we can get changed in an alleyway." Connor nodded as they flew down into Metropolis and Connor donned on w white button down shirt with ripped jeans. Connor watched as Superman changed into Clark Kent, and made him wonder why people never suspected Clark to be Superman when the only difference was glasses. _

"_So you live with Lois, right?" Clark nodded as they strolled down the street, mainly Connor trailing behind the hero. _

"_Yes, we've been together for a year now. To be honest, I don't know how she will react to you." Connor mentally shivered as negative thoughts entered his mind. What if she doesn't let him stay? What if she's disgusted by him? So many what ifs! Connor took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. Maybe the easiest way would be to ask the closest person to her. _

"_Do you think she'll like me?" Clark sighed, but he kept his eyes forward, though Connor could see the uncertainty in his eyes. _

"_Honestly, I don't know. I've never talked to Lois about having kids or about you. But she wouldn't make you feel bad in any way Connor, I promise." It seemed like an empty promise to Connor but a promise, nonetheless. Clark put a hand on his shoulder, making the clone look up at him. "We're here." Connor looked at the apartment building and gulped. Now or Never. _

_Clark and Connor took the elevator since it was the fastest thing next to flying, but they couldn't get exposed like that. Connor watched as Clark pushed in the number 5 and the doors slid closed. Now, Connor wasn't one to get claustrophobic, but he felt like he was now. Connor took deep breaths as he watched the numbers grow higher and higher. 2… 3… 4… 5… DING! The doors slid open and Clark walked out first, getting his keys from his pocket. Connor watched nervously as Clark opened the door and the smell of food wafted over his nose, making his mouth water. _

"_Clark! You're back early." Connor watched as a beautiful lady walked out from the kitchen and gave Clark a loving smile. It made Connor immediately think of Dani, but he wasn't going to say this out loud. "And who's this?" Lois's smile was redirected at him which made Connor feel warm inside. _

"_This is Connor. I will explain everything over dinner." Lois smiled as she went back into the kitchen. _

"_You're lucky I made more than enough with your appetite. Next time, tell me when you're bringing someone over." Clark chuckled as Connor felt his hand on his back, leading him to the dining room. _

"_Make yourself at home, Connor." Connor chuckled at Clark's use of words and sat down. He drummed his hands nervously on the table as Clark put silverware and a glass of water in front of him. Then Lois came out with a huge batch of spaghetti and meatballs in front of him. Connor's sensitive nose took a whiff and instantly made his mouth water. _

"_I hope you're hungry." Connor nodded. He hadn't eaten anything since before training which took several hours. Lois smiled, her blue eyes twinkling with amusement. It reminded him of both Dani and Fantomo. "Good." Lois sat down across from him and Clark next to him. Connor watched as Clark and Lois said prayer before eating. _

"_So, Connor. Where do you live?" Connor sneaked a look at Clark who was too busy stuffing his face with spaghetti. _

"_Uh, I live at Mount Justice." Connor noticed how Lois sent a look to Clark who turned away. _

"_Really? But you're so young to be a part of the Justice League." Although it peeved Connor, he didn't show it. Why was age a problem when joining the League. Phantom was young when he first started heroing, why should that stop them. _

"_He's actually part of a team called Young Justice. They do infiltrations and rescue when the League is too busy with other stuff." Clark must have said something since Lois had a dark look in her eye, but it disappeared when she looked back at Connor. _

"_So, may I ask why Clark has brought you here today?" Here it goes. Connor took a deep breath before answering. _

"_Actually, ma'am. This has something to do with Clark and me." Lois gave Clark a confusing look, but Clark wasn't looking. "I'm actually a clone of Clark." Nothing moved. No sound. It was just nothing. Connor watched carefully as Lois put her fork down and turned to Clark. _

"_Why didn't you tell me before?" Her voice sounded of worry as Connor stared at her. He didn't predict this kind of reaction to come forth. Clark tried to answer, but Lois put her hand up. "You could have introduced him. He's like your son, Clark." Son… That word resonated in Connor's head over and over again. _

"_Well, I…" Clark was at a loss for words and so was Connor. Connor looked at his untouched food and sighed. _

"_Were you not ready for children, Clark?" Connor looked back up as Clark shook his head. This sounded familiar when Fantomo was scolding Clark for not treating Connor as his own person, which Connor was grateful for. "But children can come unexpectedly, even when you might not be ready." Lois touched Clark's hand with her own and looked at Connor with a smile. Connor's mouth was open as he watched Lois put a hand on his. "And be it clone or not, Connor is your child." Something swelled in Connor's chest as his vision blurred. _

_Tears ran down his cheeks as he silently cried. He could feel Lois's thumb rubbing back and forth on his knuckles in a mother-like fashion. He never got that in Project Cadus nor in any situation he was in. It felt nice, and Connor knew this was like to be loved. To have a family that cared for him. It was amazing. _

"_Thank you. Thank you so much." Connor's vision returned to see Lois and Clark giving him genuine smiles. Lois retracted her hand and picked up her fork. _

"_We can discuss everything later, just eat. You haven't taken a bite yet." Connor picked up his fork and twirled it around. He lifted the fork to his mouth and smiled. His first bite with family and it tasted delicious. _

Connor smiled at the memory and since then, he has been living in Metropolis with Lois and Clark and attending school there. He missed Fantomo and Dani but he kept in contact with Dani via phone. Speaking of Dani, the phone rang and a goofy smile was plastered on Connor's face. He had just gotten a message from her.

**From: Casper**

_How's it hanging in Superman's hood?_

Connor smiled as he quickly replied, not bothering that his muscles were aching in protest.

**To: Casper**

_It's pretty good. Miss you, though. _

It had taken a while to realize what he said and quickly sent a message after that.

**To: Casper**

_I mean, I miss everyone and Happy Harbor. Kind of hard to move away from everything you've known. _

It was true. The only place that Connor ever knew was Happy harbor and those memories there were special to him. His team, school, Fantomo, and Dani. He missed all of it.

**From: Casper**

_Don't worry. I miss you too. When are you coming to visit?_

Connor had only moved a couple of days ago, and Dani was already asking him to come and visit. Maybe he could ask Clark to give him a ride there.

**To: Casper**

_I'm actually coming back today. Wanna hang out?_

The reply was instantaneous.

**From: Casper**

_Why muscles? Are you asking me out on a date?_

Connor almost dropped the phone but quickly caught it before it reached the ground. Was he asking Dani on a date? He did like her, but he felt he was betraying Fantomo in a way. But then he felt Fanotmo would want him to be happy and being with Dani made him happy.

**To: Casper**

_Sure, why not?_

**From: Casper**

_See you tomorrow then~ :)_

Connor put his phone to his chest and sighed contently. He couldn't believe he has asked ani out on a date. Was he moving too fast? He only met her at the start of the year and continued to like her throughout the year. Did she think the same way as him?

The sound of the door opening and closing snapped his out of his thoughts. He raced out of his rooms, ignoring his aching muscles once more and stopped in front of Clark.

"Whoa, slow down there cowboy. What are you in a rush for?" Connor mentally smiled as he spoke his request.

"Can you fly me to Happy Harbor tomorrow?" Clark smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Sure? But tell me why do you need to be there?" Connor felt his face heat up as Clark started to laugh. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me. But my instinct tells me it's a girl."

"Maybe…"

* * *

Kent watched as the man before him changed into the legendary hero, Phantom. Kent took close notice of the green fiery crown that stood floating on top of Phantom's white mane and the glowing red skull ring on his right ring finger. It gave him a sense of urgency that this man before him was stronger than he was now. Kent swallowed as he followed Phantom into the hallway up to two huge dark wood doors.

Phantom had already explained it was the war room and made Kent immediately wonder why he was brought here and who were they fighting. The doors creaked open, and Kent took a peek inside. There were different ghosts that he had read in stories.

Frostbite, the leader of the yetis in the Far North. They relished in cold weather, especially snow. And were masters at manipulating ice. Pandora, the legendary greek myth who ruled Acropolis. She was tall and had four arms, which made her very intimidating to Kent at least. Queen Dorathea, kind ruler of a medieval kingdom named Nijren (I made up the name. I don't really know what her kingdom is called.). She was believed to have the power to manifest into a dragon at will. Then there was a white suited ghost. Kent gulped as he realized it was Walker, the infamous warden. Myths had it that he would just make up laws just to please himself until Phantom stopped him.

""All rise for the King of the Ghost Zone, King Phantom." Kent watched in amazement as each of the ghosts stood up and bowed to Phantom. It only showed how powerful Phantom was. Phantom waved a hand and all the ghosts too a seat.

"This is Doctor Fate. He will be the representative for the human realm. If anyone has any objections, state them now." No one spoke up as Phantom nodded to the empty chair on his right. Fate sat down and immediately felt watched. He took a deep breath as the meeting began. "I call this meeting to order. Frostbite, do you have what I requested?" Kent watched as Frostbite took a single paper out and held it out to Phantom.

"All three signatures like you asked. The Atlanteans and the amazons were unhesitant to sign the paper though the Guardians did hesitate." Kent wondered how Phantom knew both the Atlanteans and the Amazons. Kent watched as Phantom looked at the paper and sighed.

"Figures, I scolded them when they separated into different lantern corps and not uniting. It still seems they didn't take my advice. I wonder, was it Eldest brother who signed them?" Frostbite shrugged, his massive shoulders moving and slightly scaring Kent.

"They all look the same to me." Kent tried not to laugh, but he heard Phantom and Pandora give off a slight chuckle.

"But our main problem is Darkseid." Kent knew that name, but where? He watched as Phantom took out a small cube and placed it on the table. It started to glow a bright blue before emitting a light above he saw made him cower in fear. This was Darkseid.

His skin was so gray and cracked, it made him look like a rock. His eyes were glowing a dark red, emitting the blood lust from the hologram. He wore blue over his chest and legs, as if it were armor. Maybe it was. And what surprised Kent most of all, was that this was only a hologram which showed them an extraterrestrial man. It made him wonder what Darkseid was going to be like if they meet him in real life.

"He has enough power to destroy a single planet, but that is not his goal. His goal is to control the universe and dimensions. We are the first dimension where he plans to seek control of and Earth is the last planet he needs." Kent listened closely and tried to wrap his finger around it. This man, Darkseid, was coming to their planet to destroy them. Kent finally understood why Phantom wanted him to be there, to warn the world of Darkseid's arrival.

"What are we to do about it? Earth isn't ready and as you know that dimension is the closest one to the Ghost Zone. If that world gets destroyed, all the dimensions will come crashing together. The Ghost Zone as we know it will collapse." Kent looked at Walker. He had heard some pretty mean things about him, but it seemed now that Walker had a good head on his shoulders.

"Do you now remember how I dealt with the GIW in not destroying the Ghost Zone. I understand how important the zone is to all dimensions but our friend here doesn't know. And I'll have you know Walker, that I am taking necessary precautions to this threat." Kent watched as Walker huffed but said nothing. He looked to Phantom as he turned to Pandora and Frostbite.

"You both will accompany Dr. Fate to the Justice League tomorrow. Frostbite, I want you to send a message to the allies to also come to this meeting." Frostbite nodded and Pandora crossed her arms, a look of determination on her face. "Queen Dorathea and Walker will both roundup ghosts who will be willing to fight. Low powered ghosts are not to fight for their own protection." Queen Dorathea bowed her head, and Walker gave a curt not. Kent's heart dropped as Phantom turned to him. "Dr. Fate, I am to give you a very vital task to our current survival. Are you up to it?" Kent took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes." Phantom smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kent stayed still as Phantom whispered in his ear. Kent's eyes widened as Phantom pulled away.

"Do you understand?" Kent nodded a determined look on his face. Phantom nodded and turned to the rest of the ghosts on the table. "That is all for now. If no one has anything else to report, this meeting is adjourned." Phantom stood up and Kent quickly followed, after all Phantom was his only way out of this dimension. Kent walked out into the hallway and looked at Phantom.

"What will you be doing?" Phantom once again smiled at Kent.

"Something very important. Tell the league that I will be MIA for a while." And with that Phantom waved his hand through the air twice, making two separate portals. "I will see you later then, Dr. Fate." Phantom walked through the right portal before it closed, leaving Kent to walk through the second one.

Kent soon found himself in Gotham, after all he had to find a certain green thumb here.

* * *

Dan stood in the middle of the temple meditating. This new-found power was exhausting and he only had a matter of time before Darkseid showed up. Dan knew Darkseid would never be the end of Danny Phantom, but it would be a start. He was in that blasted thermos for over 300 years and was victorious when he escaped and met Zorasil.

_Free… He was finally FREE! Dan laughed in the ancient ghost's tower, his laughter echoing throughout the empty halls. Now he could finally take his revenge on Danny Phantom. Dan walked through the tower, making his way through the mazes of rooms. Dan growled as he became more and more confused about where he was going. He was just wanted to find the exit. _

_Dan turned the corner and grinned. There it was, a couple of feet in front of him, the exit. Dan took a step towards the two large doors before he saw a dark figure standing there holding a staff. Dan growled as he let ectoplasm charge within his hands. _

"_Do not try stopping me, Clockwork. This time, I will succeed." Dan watched as the time ghost made no move, but only sighed. _

"_I've always wondered why I never intervened in your timeline. Maybe it was to see where it would lead Danny down. I was curious and led you astray." Clockwork looked at Dan with sad eyes. "And yet even when Danny's lost his loved ones, I wonder why he didn't become like you." Dan's eyes widened before narrowing once more. _

"_Don't compare us, old fool. He made his choice and I made mine. Look at me, so much power at my fingertips." Clockwork shook his head and pointed to a screen. Dan turned to look at it and sighed. It was the only thing that made him hesitate back then. Danielle. She was on the streets and looked at him. His own daughter whom was terrified of him. It made him think about all those people he killed until darker thoughts faded in and made him capture the poor girl by her throat. He watched the life fade away from her eyes as he broke her neck. But she was the only person he buried on a hill with a single delicate flower. It was the only place back home that ever grew life. _

"_You hesitated which meant there is some good in you, Dan. Your power for desire was never yours. It was Vlad's. And when you merged with him, you weren't strong enough. He took the good in you and destroyed it, but there is a little Phantom in you. It calls out to help people and be like Danny. Be the Phantom that you always wanted to be." Dan's anger grew, and he threw an ectoblast at Clockwork ho easily deflected it. _

"_Don't talk about me like you know me, you old hag. I am not Phantom or Plasmius. I've always desired for power, and you just didn't see it. Now let me leave." Dan watched as Clockwork closed his eyes and slowly disappeared from the feet to the head. Once he was gone, Dan swore he heard something. _

"_The more you take, the less you will have. An old friend told me that." Dan growled and walked out into the Ghost Zone. He was greeted by the green swirling skies and floating purple doors. The time to get his revenge was now. _

_Wait, my dear friend. Dan turned around swiftly but saw no one there. And Clockwork's tower disappeared, making Dan stand on an isolated island. _

"_Who is there?"There was laughing as a dark shadow with purple eyes walked towards them. _

_My name is unimportant. What's important is the mutual understanding between the two of us. Dan warily eyed the specter. He felt a shiver run down his spine just being in the presence of this figure. _

"_Mutual understanding?" The figure nodded as it waved its hand allowing a separate shadow to float in front of him. _

_Yes, about our dear Clockwork. He has hurt you, as he has hurt me. The shadow showed the time when Dan was still Danny and the Nasty Burger just blew up. Days before he became Dan. He fell to his knees at that time. Then the shadow showed how the other Danny's time froze, and Clockwork intervened. He intervened when another timeline of yourself went through the same fate you did but did nothing for you. Why is that? Yes, why was that?_

"_Why are you showing me this?" If the shadow could smirk, Dan felt like this would be the time. _

_To show why Clockwork was wrong. He's always wrong and is too biased in his feelings to tell right from wrong. And it is time that we show him his mistakes. Dan was interested, no hooked. Taking down an ancient ghost was good enough for him. _

"_He's one of the most powerful ghosts in the realm. How are we to defeat him?" The figured waved his hand through the shadow. _

_I have a powerful technique, unknown to all dimensions. I will teach you if in turn you free me from my prison. Dan wanted power more than anything and yet here it was being offered to him at the price of basically nothing. _

"_Of course." The figure seemed to smile as it waved his hand and a dark pat was created through the zone. _

_Follow the path to my temple. There I will explain all. Dan quickly walked down the path to find himself at a purple portal. He walked in without question and found himself in the middle of a ruin. It isn't much, but it is my home. Dan looked at the different carvings around the walls and floors many of them broken or missing. _

"_Where is your prison?" The figure walked towards the only standing statue there. It showed a young man with a malicious look in his eyes. "It doesn't look like a prison." The figure threw back his head and laughed. _

_Clockwork sealed me inside of here eons ago. I should have NEVER been locked up. Dan flinched at the sudden outburst of the figure before he calmed down. I was a god to these pathetic people that roam the land, calling themselves Earth's greatest predator. And they also betrayed me, but my servants, oh they never did. Some still worship me to this day. Dan listened quietly as the figure turned towards him. You may have some use of them. But right now, your power level is too small to free me. _

"_Then make me stronger." The figure flew into the statue than came out with a book. Dan quickly took it and read the cover. "The Forbidden Art of Absorbing." _

_Yes, you will absorb villains that you come across. Strong villains. Dan opened the book and carefully read through this. _

"_In order for me to stay evil, I must absorb villains?" The statue hummed in agreement. "Now, answer me this, who are you?" If the statue could smile, Dan bet it would. _

_My name is Zorasil, my companion. And your first target is to be Darkseid._

Dan blinked getting out of his memory lane as he got back to practice again. This technique would allow him to become stronger absorbing villains, but at the price of becoming less and less humane. But if anything would get him strong, this was it.

"I'm coming for you, Phantom."

* * *

**Now you know must of the story. What's Zorasil really planning and why does Dan have to absorb Darkseid. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Coming to a phone or computer near you. **

**Word Count: 6,264**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm BACK! With another chapter for you all. Sorry to tell you this but I won't be updating as fast since I'm back in school but I promise to try and update as fast as I can. So just be prepared for that and I also sprained my hand so it's pretty hard to write right now. I never brake any bones just muscles, it's so weird. Oh well. **

**SofiPhan29: **Thanks

**devilzxknight86: **I know Uxas is Darkseid's real name. And I kind of indirectly explained what going to happen to Dan most likely in this chapter if he does absorb Darkseid.

**Djberneman: **Dan understands the technique for it and does something that will help him understand his newfound power.

**Bellmitch Kritznovah: **Well, the first enemy is Darkseid for Danny and then multiple others before Danny faces Zorasil. I know it doesn't make sense but it will soon. I really don't know yet if Danny is going to ave a love interest. I thought I was going to do a Danny x harem since Danny is going to go to different dimensions but I don't know yet.

**Christian Heath: **You put this twice but whatever floats your boat. But thanks, it makes me happy thinking that someone really wants to wait for an update. So thank you.

**I have something really important at the end so please read that at the end. Anyways on with the story. **

* * *

_**Previously…**_

"_**What will you be doing?" Phantom once again smiled at Kent. **_

"_**Something very important. Tell the league that I will be MIA for a while." And with that Phantom waved his hand through the air twice, making two separate portals. "I will see you later then, Dr. Fate." Phantom walked through the right portal before it closed, leaving Kent to walk through the second one. **_

_**Kent soon found himself in Gotham, after all he had to find a certain green thumb here. **_

* * *

_**Dan blinked getting out of his memory lane as he got back to practice again. This technique would allow him to become stronger absorbing villains, but at the price of becoming less and less humane. But if anything would get him strong, this was it. **_

"_**I'm coming for you, Phantom."**_

* * *

_**Now…**_

Kent looked around at the gloomy city, Gotham. Phantom had given him a task to talk to find Poison Ivy. Kent put on his helmet and flew around. He had remembered Batman had stopped Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy from robbing a bank just two days ago. Which meant they must be in Arkham Asylum.

Fate flew through the air and arrived in front of the ominous building. He walked through the gate and opened the door. The inside looked almost nothing like the inside but it was still quite scary to say the least. One of the receptionists looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" Fate walked up to her, not bothering to take off his helmet.

"I want to speak to Miss Poison Ivy please." The receptionist blinked before looking at the receptionist next to her. Then she looked back at Dr. Fate. "I am with the Justice League, ma'am." The receptionist nods and stands up.

"If you would please follow me, sir." Fate followed the woman out the two double doors and down the dark corridors. He would see cell doors of different prisoners that Batman had put inside there. Then the receptionist led him to a hallway where there was spray paint on the wall.

WELCOME TO THE PEANUT GALLERY! The receptionist stopped before she could go inside with him.

"I'm not allowed to go inside, but she should be down the hall. If you need anything, Doctor Young is down that hallway." Fate nodded as he walked inside. The lights were flickering above him and the only sound he heard were the clicking of his own shoes. He took a deep breath and continued on, now passing by cells.

"I thought it was going to be the Bat." Fate ignored Quinn until he saw Poison Ivy's clipboard on her door. He walked towards it and took the clipboard.

**Name: Pamela Lillian Isley**

**Curren Alias: Poison Ivy**

**Past Alias: Lillian Rose, Doctor Paul Irving**

**Relatives: unknown**

**Affiliation: Earth Mother/Nature, Suicide Squad, Injustice League**

**Base of Operations: Gotham City**

**Alignment: Unknown**

Doctor Fate was confused. How could her alignment be unknown? She stole from Banks and was returned to Arkham Asylum. Unless… Fate thought about everything that Batman had done. He had worked with Harley Quinn once, why wouldn't Batman work with Poison Ivy. But he had to get through to her somehow.

"Done reading my personal entries, helmet?" Fate put down the clipboard in the right spot and looked through the small window through the door. There she sat, the beautiful seductress, in the middle of the padded room. Fate watched as she petted a moving plant in a pot.

"Not much but I do know you're real name, Ivy." Ivy turned to look at him and smiled.

"What do you want, gold?" Fate gulped as he shifted his feet nervously.

"A friend of mine told me you know how to get in touch with Swamp Thing." Ivy froze as soon as those words came out of his mouth.

"Swamp thing? Why do you need to talk to Swamp Thing?" Ivy looked up at him with curious eyes. Fate sighed.

"There's an enemy coming. He's here to enslave the Earth, and we need all the help we can get. You have direct access to him since he is buried underneath the earth." Ivy stood up and sauntered over to the door, her face almost pressing at the window.

"Let's say I do connect you to Swamp Thing, what's in it for me?" Fate tried not to roll his eyes as he could only think about she would want to wish for.

"What do you want?" Ivy smiled as she poked the glass with her finger.

"Take off your helmet. I wanna see what you look like." Fate sighed as he pulled off the helmet and Ivy sighed. "Not my type but a deal's a deal." Ivy closed her eyes and when she opened them back up, they were glowing entirely green.

"**Fate, why do you summon me?"** Fate inhaled deeply before reciting what Phantom told him to say.

"Darkseid is coming to Earth. He plans to enslave all of us and put us under his control. I talked with Phantom and he said that next to him, you're the only thing that can really do any harm to him." Swamp thing hummed, which was weird to see in Ivy's body, before talking.

"**His name was not only Darkseid but was also Uxas. His goal is to bring in all the dimensions and worlds under his command. His father was considered a god on his home planet until Darkseid defeated him, making his father an old god. Darkseid is now seen as a new god and is more powerful than your League combined. Phantom was right for you to come seeking aid from me."** Aid? Phantom needed aid from Swamp thing, but why?

"Is Phantom planning on you to defeat Darkseid?" He shook his head making Fate once again, confused.

"**Phantom wants me to deal with his sixteen elites. Even with all the training Phantom wants to put you under, you might be unable to handle all his elites. It's not that Phantom doesn't believe in you, but because he's scared for you. He's scared that you all might die."** It made sense and Phantom has been training Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Young Justice for a while now.

"So will you help then?" Swamp thing nodded and Fate smiled. "Thank you, Swamp."

"**Wait, before you leave, warn Phantom not to trust the staff."** Fate nodded and left the hallway, with Ivy collapsing of exhaustion in her room. Now he had to attend a meeting.

* * *

Batman knew that he had to keep his emotions inside but this was a special occasion. There were two glowing individuals in Mount Justice. The female one talking to The Team, Wonder Woman, and Black Canary. While the male one, which intimidated Batman for some reason, was talking to Dr. Fate. The female had four arms and pink fiery hair. She also wore armor for some reason. The male one was huge and most of his body was fur excluding his ice arm.

"Would you please, tell me your names?" Both individuals turned to him and smiled.

"I am Frostbite and this is Pandora. We are requesting a meeting with the entire Justice League." Batman looked at Wonder Woman and Black Canary out of his eye to see any sort of discomfort from them, but could find none.

"What is this about?" Frostbite sighed as he crossed his arms.

"We will discuss that with everyone present. There will be others joining us." Batman looked at Frostbite and Pandora curiously. He had always thought that the greek gods and heroes were a myth until he saw Princess Diana. Somehow she reminded him of Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. Artemis's Roman name was Diana and Batman had always wondered if there was some connection.

"Who else is coming?" He needed to take the appropriate number of seats to add in the mission room on the Watchtower.

"You will only need 11 seats. They are people that your League should know." Batman looked at the yeti and sighed.

"We can take the zeta-tubes. It would be an easier way to get to the Watchtower." Batman started walking towards the zeta-tubes with everyone trailing behind him. He turned around abruptly to glare at the Young Justice. "You should stay here." Frostbite put a hand on Batman's shoulder, which covered his whole shoulder in fur.

"They should hear as well. They are heroes, are they not?" Frostbite's yellow and purple eyes bore into the Dark Knight as if telling him to not defy him.

"Fine, they can come." Frostbite smiled, lifting his hand off Batman's shoulder. Batman saw the happy looks on the Young Justice's faces and sighed. He was only trying to protect them from getting involved in this mess. Batman stepped into a Zeta-Tube and quickly vanished.

The brightness of the light blinded him for a moment before his vision returned and he was in the Watchtower. He walked as the AI started calling out the designation numbers and unknowns.

"Follow me." Batman lead them down the corridors and passed a huge window, showing a beautiful sight of space. Batman had noticed that no one was following him and turned around to see everyone looking out into the starry sky.

"This is what the Great One was talking about. It's breathtaking." Batman wondered who Frostbite was talking about as he saw a gentle smile on each of their faces. Batman never really paid attention to space since he saw it practically everyday but he knew that he was lucky. Almost no one saw space the way that he saw it.

"We must hurry if we are to have that meeting." Pandora chuckled at Batman as she shook her head.

"We have time, Bat. Being in the Infinite Realms for so long, this is a new thing for us. Allow us to enjoy it." The Infinite Realms was where Skulker said that he was from! Maybe Batman could gather more information from Frostbite and Pandora.

After a couple of minutes, everyone had their fill of the starry sky and began to once again follow Batman. As Batman continued to walk, he began to think about everything that happened. Why was Fantomo in jail? Who was the Great One? Why do these individuals need to have a meeting with them? What was so important? So many questions swimming in one's mind was never good for a person. Batman snapped out of his thoughts as soon as they reached the main wing.

"The meeting room is up ahead." Batman walked in and was met with an unfriendly sight of everyone talking and messing around with each other. I mean for fucks sake, they were superheroes, not some teenage children. Batman mentally groaned as he realized how well behaved the Young Justice were compared to them. Once everyone saw Batman, the room immediately quieted down. He stood in front of the room, looking into each hero's eyes.

"I am sorry to have called you all on such short notice but it seemed this was rather important. Dr. Fate will explain everything about what was going on." Batman took his seat and was ready to listen intensely. He hated it when he wasn't notified or caught up on anything. He rather be ahead of everyone else than behind them.

"I have brought some individuals here with me today to explain everything that is going on. If they would kindly come inside." Batman turned to see Frostbite, Pandora, Young Justice, and 6y other individuals he didn't see today walk into the meeting room. Young Justice stayed behind as the rest made their way up front.

"Mother?" Batman turned to Wonder Woman, whose eyes were fixed upon the black hair beauty. She looked young for her age, but Batman would never underestimate a woman like that.

"Mom?" Batman now turned to Aquaman who had a confused look on her face. He was staring at the redhead with a golden trident in her hand. She had a menacing aura around her as she stared at each of them.

"The Guardians?" This time it was Green Lantern. He was staring at nine blue short men, but they all had different colors. Some with hair, and some without. Batman wondered what could be the connection with these blue men.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Frostbite and this is my companion, Pandora. We were sent by our king to try and from an alliance with this dimension." An Alliance? How could that be all they wanted? They must want something more.

"Why do we need to form an alliance?" Batman looked at Shazam who glared at Frostbite. Frostbite straightened his back looking at the red and white hero.

"Because there is an evil coming. He plans to take over our world to complete his domination over the universe. He is known as Darkseid." Pandora put a tiny blue cube in the middle and a hologram pulled up. A cold shiver was sent down Batman's spine as his eyes gazed upon this monster. It almost felt as if his red eyes bore themselves into Batman's head. Most of the League had gasped at how a mere hologram was able to render them fearful.

"Does he have any type of weakness we can exploit?" Pandora shook her head before adding in her own two cents.

"Darkseid is known on his home planet of Apokolips, as a new god. Which means he has a lot more power than most of the foes that we have come across. He has sixteen elites, all at his beck and call. Each and every one of them are strong and capable of ending each of your lives. But they are not the main problem. Darkseid is in possession of multiple powers though we don't know what they all are. So you have to be prepared to fight monsters you've never fought before." Batman looked to the League to see all the pale faces on each of their faces. Hell, even he was scared but he had to do this.

"How do you propose we prepare?" Frostbite was the first to answer that question. It made Batman think that Frostbite was the most knowledgeable out of the two.

"We were thinking of training with other regular humans as well. One of ours is going to consult with the governments of your world. Training based upon your weakness and we will help you grow stronger in the next few months until Darkseid arrives."

"How long until he arrives here on Earth?"

"We approximate about three months. But that is plenty of time to get through with the training that we will be assigning you with. But first will you sign an agreement to be our ally, to our King." Batman nodded and stood up. He was the main representative for the League anyways. He took a pen from Frostbite and signed the Justice League's name.

"We would be honored to form an alliance with you." Frostbite smiled and shook Batman's hand, which Batman didn't feel any ounce of cold from the ghost.

"And us you. So when shall we get started?"

* * *

Everything was fitting into place. Frostbite and Pandora were discussing training with the League. Dora and Walker were recruiting ghosts to fight. Dr. Fate was getting Poison Ivy to talk to swamp thing and now with Frostbite and Pandora. Now it was his turn.

_**Are you ready to learn how to control the timestream? **_Phantom took a breath and nodded. This was going to be taxing even after he split into clones to talk to the governments all over the world. And he sent a clone to have a conference with them. So right now, Phantom was half of his power.

"It'll be harder right now with half of my power, but I guess that's as good as training." He heard Zorasil laugh heartily.

_**Yes, it would. But right now, I think we should start focusing on looking into the timestream. Not going into it yet. **_Phantom nodded and closed his eyes. He gripped the pocket watch and felt something pull at him. _**Don't let it pull you in. **_Phantom fought it and a blue stream appeared in front of him.

It was breathtaking. The stream had multiple images flowing together then another and another flowed in, some intertwining with each other while other strayed far away. Phantom floated around the dark space looking at the different ranges of times.

"Beautiful." Phantom reached out to touch the stream.

_**No don't! **_But it was too late, Phantom disappeared.

* * *

Breathe in… Breathe out… Repeat… Steam rolled off his body as sweat glistened on his exposed chest. Finally his eyes opened and there was a difference in color. One was a deep crimson while the other was a bright purple. His pupils had changed into one of a cat's with even more sensitive senses. The room was silent as he took a deep breath. All the smells in the room hit him all at once almost made him gag.

_**You have done well, my child. Using trial runs to train your newfound power. **_He looked at the glowing statue with a smile on his face.

"I've absorbed all the most dangerous animals in the world and it seems that there are no side effects." He flexed his muscles feeling the power course through them.

_**There are side effects. If you absorb a being stronger than you, there will be side effects. **_He growled, an inhuman sound that echoed across the walls of the temple. His eyes glowed both red and purple, in their respective eyes before narrowing.

"You dare doubt me?! I am stronger than most men on this planet. I am a GOD!" The statue glowed a brighter purple as it's eyes glowed a bright red making him shiver in fear.

_**A GOD?! You dare call yourself a GOD?! I am your god and I gave your powers, I can take them away, Daniel.**_ Dan bared his teeth before shying away. _**You forget who you are working for. **_Dan mentally seethed at Zorasil as he sat back down.

"Forgive my imprudence then, Zorasil. I should be getting ready for the arrival of Darkseid." Dan walked away. And once he was sure he was out of Zorasil's hearing range he frowned. "And soon I will get rid of you."

* * *

**So as I said, there will be side effects if Dan absorbs someone of higher power of him, wonder who that could be?**

**But anyways, I forgot to explain some of Danny's powers to you guys so I'll explain them right now. **

**Danny's powers:**

**1\. ****Cryokinesis: The power to manipulate ice such as make the floor icy and also to make anything out of ice. Only his imagination is his limit. **

**2\. Atmokinesis: The power to manipulate the weather. This is from Danny taking the powers from Vortex, but his emotions doesn't influence it this time. **

**3\. Ecto manipulation: Danny has the power to manipulate ectoplasm. Such as ectoblasts, and can focus it in any area of his body. he can also make different forms for ectoplasm. **

**4\. flight**

**5\. telekinesis**

**6\. telepathy**

**7\. body manipuation: he is able to create holes in his body and even stretch it out but only to a certain extent**

**8\. body aging: He is able to age his body from an old man to a young boy. **

**9\. intangibility**

**10\. invisibility**

**11\. possession**

**Yeah that's all I could think of right now but if I can think of more, I'll add some in the other chapters. Until next time you guys. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M BACK BABY! And with another chapter too! I'm sorry that it took so long to update, I just started school and my college applications are driving me wild. So yeah, and this chapter is all about Danny. Just to focus on him and getting a brand new start. The ending might just sound a bit weird, but that's only because I was rushing it for you guys. **

**Also I've noticed that some of you love to review whereas some don't. I would really love some reviews they really help me in continuing this story and a shoutout to all the people that have followed and favorited this story, it really also makes me happy. Just thank you guys and I hope that you all continue to ready this story.**

**Djberneman: **Yes, he can. I forgot to add that in last chapter. Danny is able to summon clones at the cost of decreasing his power by the amount of clones he has. But with Danny's power, it wouldn't go down that much since he really is powerful.

**SofiPhan29: **Yes, Zorasil is a god and Dan isn't really as powerful as Danny or Zorasil. Dan is learning to absorb other lifeforces in order to grow stronger but at a cost. It just gives a little hint as to what Dan is planning to do on provoking Darkseid to come to Earth.

**Bellmitch Kritznovah: **action is coming soon. This chapter was just to get time out of the way cause I don't want to make a ton of chapters and make everyone bored so yeah. Also I always look forward to your comments since you comment on almost every single chapter, so thank you for that.

**devilzxknight86: **If you don't know Swamp thing was absorbed into the Earth, thus saving it from destruction. He is like a Father Nature to be an example. Everything that happens on Earth happens through him so when Danny is with Zorasil, who is within the staff, he knows. Swamp thing has been on the Earth for a while too, so just a little explanation there.

**Earthly Entity: **actually I really don't know. I got the name from a website called "Fantasy Name Generators" and it gave me Zorasil the god of Chaos. So I just chose it at random.

**And now for the chapter you all have been waiting for... CHAPTER 13**

* * *

_**Previously….**_

_**It was breathtaking. The stream had multiple images flowing together then another and another flowed in, some intertwining with each other while other strayed far away. Phantom floated around the dark space looking at the different ranges of times. **_

"_**Beautiful." Phantom reached out to touch the stream. **_

**No don't!** _**But it was too late, Phantom disappeared.**_

* * *

**A GOD?! You dare call yourself a GOD?! I am your god and I gave your powers, I can take them away, Daniel.** _**Dan bared his teeth before shying away. **_**You forget who you are working for.** _**Dan mentally seethed at Zorasil as he sat back down. **_

"_**Forgive my imprudence then, Zorasil. I should be getting ready for the arrival of Darkseid." Dan walked away. And once he was sure he was out of Zorasil's hearing range he frowned. "And soon I will get rid of you."**_

* * *

_**Now…**_

Pain, this was something he hadn't felt physically in a long time. He twitched his fingers as he tried to get up. He felt heavy and weak. He opened his eyes to see the blinding light of the sun. He quickly closed his eyes again, blinding himself once more. Danny sighed as he opened his eyes once more, this time allowing his eyes to become accustomed to the brightness.

The pain soon faded away as Danny looked around. He was thirty and starving, which was a bad combination for him. He slowly crawled up onto his knees, looking around. Was he in a desert? There were no plants, no animals, nothing. Which he could starve to death. Danny slowly got to his feet, a little shaky but otherwise fine.

"Where am I?" His voice was raspy and dry, well it was obvious from the lack of water he had. Danny took a shaky step forward as he felt the warmth of the ground. He looked down at his feet and noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. But he did notice some loose pants that reminded him of loose long johns. He wasn't wearing anything on his upper body so all his scars were visible. Especially his dissection scar which he hated to see.

Danny had no idea where he was. Maybe he could yell, but he wanted to save whatever energy he had left. Danny tried to tap into his ice core, trying to bring his body temperature down, but nothing happened. Fuck, now his powers were kapoof. Danny needed to find an oasis somewhere, so he began walking. The sun's rays were beaming down on him and Danny could tell that his skin was getting darker. He hoped that he wasn't going to get sunburnt at least.

Then he finally noticed something, it looked familiar in a way. He trudged along and noticed some soldiers standing guard at the entrance. Danny didn't care what he looked like he just needed to get past and possibly get something to eat and drink. He was about to enter when one of the soldiers stopped him and spoke.

"Poios eísai, xénos?" It was greek and Danny immediately translated it to his head. The soldier was asking who he was. It was obvious that the guard would ask that since Danny wore nothing but some long johns. But then what surprised Danny most was that he was in Greece, since the soldier was speaking in Greek. That meant that Danny had to use his greek name last time he came here.

"I'm Fántasma." Which was were his 'Fantomo' name was derived from. The soldier laughed and shook his head.

"You cannot be Fántasma, the great teacher of King Leonidas. He does not look like such a ragdoll." Anger boiled inside Danny as the soldier next to him also laughed. If only Leonidas was here right now, then he could wipe the smirks off their faces. But the soldier gave Danny enough information to know that Leonidas was still king.

"What is your name, soldier?" The soldier smirked at Danny who really wanted to punch the guy in the face right now. Completely shattering his skull with his bare hands. Danny shook his head trying to get the dark thought out of his mind.

"My name is Nikitas Pallides." Danny memorized the name before walking past Nikitas. He slowed down for a moment as he whispered in his ear.

"Mark my words. When I get to King Leonidas, you're head will be rolling on the ground. And the last thing you will see is me." Danny walked away and his eye twitched when he heard Nikitas laughing. If only he could get to Leonidas.

"Everything alright, friend?" Danny looked to see a man in a golden spartan helmet and a white armored waist belt. The man had purple eyes, somehow feeling familiar to Danny in a way. Danny shook his head in exasperation.

"It's been a rough couple of days." He had to think of a lie up quick. "I was with a caravan but then thieves over the Lemnos desert attacked us. I wasn't prepared for it and ended up being robbed. All my possessions are with them." The guy jumped down and smiled at Danny.

"I can help you, for a price." This man was a mercenary. Not uncommon in Greece but they were like gold sucking leeches.

"If you can get my stuff and take me to Sparta, I'll make sure that you are rewarded handsomely." The mercenary seemed to frown when Danny spoke of Sparta.

"I expect a hefty reward then." Danny nodded and the man smiled. "Where did the bandits go?" Danny pointed in some random direction, hopefully there were some bandits out there. The mercenary nodded as Danny sat on a block of marble.

"I'll be right here waiting, mercenary." Danny sighed as the mercenary went off in the direction that he pointed. Hopefully he wouldn't cause someone's death. Danny stood up and looked around. Some people were staring at him, whispering and glancing at him. Maybe he should get a bath and clean up before coming back here.

"Ah…" The warm water felt nice around his dry skin. Danny instantly felt relaxed as he dunked his head underwater. It was hotter than his core would have liked but it seems that his core wasn't responding to him in some way. Danny liked thinking underwater. He didn't have to breath so it wasn't on his mind. Danny looked at his scarred since underwater and mentally shivered. Each one had their own story and each one made Danny shiver or feel proud.

Danny popped his head out of the water and watched as the dirt floated in the water from his body and hair. He looked at his reflection and gasped. It seemed as if his ghost half and his human half were at war. Half of his hair was black while the other were white. He had a little fuzz which was the same as color scheme as his hair. One of his eyes were blue while the other was an electric green. Only his top row of teeth had fangs while the bottom didn't.

Danny let out a puff of hot air as he got out of the bath. He wrapped his towel around his lower region. He could see some of the women in the area blush as Danny walked out into the men's changing room. He quickly changed into his long johns and headed back outside. The mercenary wasn't back yet and Danny was ready to take off his growing beard. His chin was beginning to feel itchy and personally he hated beards.

Danny sighed until he heard galloping. Danny turned to see the mercenary riding a horse towards him. The horse stopped right in front of him and the mercenary jumped down holding a bag. Danny rose an eyebrow as the mercenary held out a bag towards him.

"I didn't know what was yours so I took a bunch of stuff from them." Danny took the bag and looked inside. There was a bunch of things such as armor and weapons. Danny noticed a dark black chestplate. He took it out and stared at it. There were designs in white with a dragon on each chest along with dents to show his abs. Danny put it on and wasn't surprised when it fit.

He took out the waist cloth which the cloth was white and the metal was black. He noticed a sword, a matte black sword with a silver handle. The wrapping around the handle was green and the middle stripe of the sword was green.

"Amazing." Danny sheathed the sword and wrapped it around his waist. Then he saw something familiar. It's been years but he could never forget it. There was his mask. The one he used in order to hide his face during missions of going back in time. He thought that he had lost it in time, but here it was.

"Thank you, mercenary. Now how do we make our way to sparta." Danny put the mask in a pouch and tucked it away in his waist belt. "But I think it's fair that we exchange names, I'm Fantasma." The mercenary grinned and chuckled.

"I am Demos. Though I do have my doubts about you being Fantasma." Danny smiled and realized that Demos was just joking.

"That is alright. Once we make our way to Sparta, everything will be revealed." Demos nodded and got on his horse. Danny needed a horse and he noticed a sleek black horse with red eyes. A very familiar sight. "Did you find that horse at the Bandit hideout?" Demos nodded.

"He was in a cage and broke out when I came by." Of course, Mist would rebel. Mist softly nickered as Danny petted her nose. Mist closed her eyes in content and huffed against his skin. "Is he your horse?" Mist neighed and stomped her foot as Danny chuckled.

"She, Demos. She. But yes, she is." Demos laughed nervously as Danny climbed on the back of Mist making Demos look at him confusingly.

"Don't you need a saddle?" Danny chuckled, shaking his head.

"Mist will only be hindered by a saddle. But do not worry, I won't fall off." Demos started to trot next to Danny as Danny clicked his tongue, making Mist move and follow Demos.

"Why do you want to go to Sparta?" Danny looked at Demos who seemed like a good guy even if he was a mercenary.

"I'm hoping to find some answers there." Demos hummed and the ride fell into a comfortable silence. Danny watched the scenery change over time with their ride.

"You seem like a warrior. Why didn't you defeat those bandits yourself?" Danny looked to the dark blue sky and sighed. They already rode for half a day and only the sky changed colors slowly.

"I was taken off guard. Loose your guard for one second and you get robbed. Take my advice, would ya." Demos nodded as Danny's stomach growled. He hadn't had anything to eat since the time he was here. Demos chuckled as he slowed to a stop. He got off and Danny followed suit. Were they hunting?

He watched as Demos took out a bow and crouched low. He hid behind bushes as Danny quietly followed behind. He saw a moose and smiled. If Demos couldn't get it, Danny surely could. Danny crawled up a tree and onto the branches. He waited over the moose with a dagger in hand. It was like a smaller version of his sword. He held it, ready to pounce at any moment.

Demos launched his arrow, striking the moose in the ribcage. The moose immediately went into a flurry and Danny quickly descended and landed on the moose, stabbing it in the heart. The moose's movements grew slower as Danny kept his knife lodged in the moose. The moose fell over and Danny got up. He took out his dagger and began to tie the dead moose with rope on the bottom. He climbed up the tree tying it to the top, making the moose hang from its feet.

"Wow." Danny smiled at Demos as he cut the belly open and watched s blood began to drain from the carcass. "You are amazing. I wouldn't like to have you as an enemy." Danny laughed heartily as blood slowled from the carcass. He began to skin the beast and took its antlers off.

"Keep the antlers, they can be used for money." Demos nodded and took the antlers to tie onto the back of his horse. Danny folded the carcass and put it over a branch to dry. He looked at the meat and bones of the beast. He saw as Demos came back with some twigs and put them on the ground. Danny heard the clicking of two rocks and turned to see that Demos was trying to light a fire. Danny cut the head off and threw it into a nearby bush.

"You seem to know what you're doing." Danny nodded as he cut the venison off and the ribs. If he still had his ice powers, he could preserve the moose meat. Danny took the venison and put it through his sword. He held it out over the fire and sighed. Now they just had to wait for the vension to cook. Demos and Danny sat in a comfortable silence as their horses slept. "Why the name Fantasma?" Danny sent a questioning look at Demos. "I mean, if you were Fantasma, why did you name yourself Fantasma?" Danny sighed as he turned the venison over.

"Fantasma isn't really a name. I didn't get to choose it. Fantasma describes who I am, what I am." Danny looked at Demos who was watching him intensely. "You know Fantasma means Phantom, cause that's what I am. A phantom in the night, a person to never remember." Demos nodded as Danny poked the meat quickly with his finger. It wasn't quite done yet.

"Phantom's aren't meant to not be remembered. They're meant to protect the people they love." Danny chuckled. How many times had he had this talk? Each one indirectly telling him that he wasn't a monster.

"Protect? What if they fail? What if their loved ones get hurt because of them?" Demos seemed to think before speaking.

"So many 'what ifs' that one may lose focus of the future. But one should never blame themselves for something they had no control over. Herakles did feel guilty about killing his wife but he pressed forward. Odysseus felt guilty about leaving his wife but he pressed forward." The greek heroes that had tragedy in their lives but made it. Danny pulled the venison from off the fire and cut off a piece. He handed it to Demos who took it gratefully.

"That is true, isn't it." Danny laughed bitterly to himself as he took a bite of the cooked meat. Would have been better with spices though. Once they were done, Danny wrapped the rest of the meat in the leather from the moose. He laid down, tired for some reason. He hadn't felt this tired since he was mortal. Danny looked at the starry sky and smiled. So many stars in the night sky and each one told a story, both the good and the bad.

"I'll take the first watch. I'll wake you when it's your turn." Danny nodded, accepting himself into the land of dreams.

_An evil laughter rang out into the air, chilling the world to a bone. But could it even be called a world anymore. People from different dimensions standing together, worry and anger written all over their faces. Some he recognized from the Justice League but the others were vague. A young boy with a lightning scar on his forehead. A dark haired boy with blue green eyes. Some people that seemed like superheroes, one specifically had a metal suit. _

_The laughter rang out once more as he realized that he was above them, floating. He couldn't see what he was as something bubbled within his throat. He couldn't tell what it was but something seemed off. They were all looking at him in fear. He wasn't supposed to be feared. Then darkness consumed him once more. _

_It felt cold, daunting, consuming. He felt like he was being held down by chains but when he looked at his hands which were covered in black goo. He struggled to get out when a soft voice whispered in his ear. _

_**Don't try. It's futile. **__He looked up to see other figures, stuck in the mud. Darkseid, a buff purple man with golden armor, a man with gray skin without a noise, a beautiful woman with green hair and beautiful green eyes, then a familiar man in purple with light blue skin. His mouth turned into a smirk as he was thrown deeper into the darkness. Then what he saw was a sight. _

_Him, in chains, bound and gagged like an animal. But it wasn't him, it was Dan. He looked defeated, and he knew that Dan never admitted defeat. Yet, here he was, defeated and tired. Dan looked up and stared into his eyes. They weren't the same red that he had come to know, but green. _

_Dan's mouth began to move but he couldn't hear him. Then he was thrust out one more into the light where everyone, the familiar and the unknown were on the ground, unmoving. And the only thing he saw were purple eyes. _

Danny woke up with a start. His heart threatened to pound right out of his chest. His breaths were short and ragged. He seemed to be in some type of distress, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was something he dreamt about, but he couldn't remember.

He stood up and turned to see Demos asleep on a tree. Danny stifled a chuckle as he looked to the sky. It was still dark but Danny could tell the sun was about rise. He thought he should get something to eat before Demos woke up. Danny quickly dawned on his gear and headed out.

Danny returned with a bunch of fruits and herbs. He was grateful to Undergrowth for teaching him what plants were poisonous and nonpoisonous. If he didn't know that, he would have killed anyone he was cooking for in the wild. Danny set up a place for fire as the sky turned a light purple with a touch of pink. As Danny began to prepare breakfast, his mind wandered off into the past.

King Leonidas was born in 520 B.C. with 2 older brothers, Dorieus and Clemobrotus. When Leonidas's father, Anaxandrides, had died, Clemobrotus had taken the throne even when it should have been passed to Dorieus. Unable to live under Clemobrotus's rule, Doreius sailed to find adventure resulting in his untimely death. Clemobrotus then died of unknown causes and forced Leonidas to take the throne.

Leonidas would have just been another king if it wasn't for the Greco-Persian war in 480 B.C. But after 10 years of ruling Sparta and 5 years in the Greco-Persian war, Leonidas died on the battlefield ending the Greco-Persian War. But history did not know about the person who pulled the strings and made Leonidas into the great king that he was.

"That smells amazing." Danny was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Demos's voice from behind him. Danny rolled his eyes as he flipped the eggs, ones that he stole from a nearby birds nest. "I didn't know you could cook." Danny sighed as he slipped the eggs onto two separate leaves.

"You ought to learn how to cook, Demos. You never know when it could help you in the long run." Demos sat down as Danny gave him one of the leaves. Demos picked up the slices of meat, Danny could call that moose bacon, and chewed it.

"Maybe I should. Where I was raised, only women did the cooking and cleaning." Danny took a bite of his eggs and hummed. They tasted better than he was expecting.

"Cooking and cleaning aren't just for the women, Demos. Let me ask you, do you have feelings?" Demos nodded, unsure what Danny was asking. "Women have feelings as well. Can you fight?" Demos nodded, confident in his answer this time. "So can women. Can you learn?" Once again, Demos nodded and Danny smiled. "And so can women. You can't give women chores that both men and women can do. But I believe that women are actually stronger than me." Demos frowned.

"That's not true. I can beat a woman down anyday." Danny rose an eyebrow as he slowly chewed his moose bacon.

"Can you beat the Hunters of Artemis?" Demos remained silent and that was all it took for Danny to get his answer. "Now women give birth to children and that in itself is very hard to do. They take care of the children, who whine and cry all day. Whereas men, they just go out not experiencing how hard it really is to take care of a child." Demos looked down sheepishly. "Now do you understand?" Demos nodded.

It was almost like teaching another Leonidas. It made Danny mentally chuckled at the thought of Demos being another Leonidas. Wait, going back in the past won't change anything right? Well, there was only one way to find out. Maybe he could see Clockwork again if he made it to the Ghost Zone. The rest of breakfast was finished in silence and the two men mounted their horses once more.

Days passed and the two men had grown closer. Danny would unconsciously teach Demos such as correcting his fighting stance, illuminating him on the nature of human beings, and about the world in general. It was also very likely that Demos thought of Danny like a father figure, just like Leonidas did with Danny.

"We're here." Danny smiled upon the city of Sparta. It was as beautiful as he remembered and lively too. Danny put on his mask, it was like one of those black and white Oni masks **(If you don't know what they are, just look it up.). **Demos looked at him weirdly as Danny chuckled.

"I'll explain later. Just follow me." Danny lead the way and tried to ignore the whispering and stares that he was getting passing by spartan civilians.

"_Is that Fantasma?"_

"_That mask and horse, I would know him from anywhere."_

Danny tried to keep his posture as he led Demos to the front of the palace. The guards were staring at him with wide eyes as Danny demounted Mist. Mist neighed as Danny petted her on the snout, calming the beast down.

"Stay right here, don't let anyone touch you." Mist huffed and stomped her feet on the ground. Danny chuckled and looked at Demos. "Follow me." Demos demounted his own horse and they stood in front of the guards. They shivered as Danny stared at them. "Let us through." The guards moved to the side and let Danny and Demos pass through.

"You really are Fantasma, aren't you?" Danny didn't answer him as they walked deeper into the palace. Demos didn't ask him any questions once he knew that he wasn't going to get anything out of the masked man. They walked towards the middle building of the palace and noticed the guards at the two huge doors.

"Move." The guards did as he asked and Danny opened the doors of the Throne Room. The sound of metal clashing filled the room as Danny waited with Demos. No one seemed to notice them as the doors closed behind them. Danny smiled as he noticed Leonidas battling Leotychides, the other king of Sparta. Danny thought it was clever how they split the leadership whereas just democracy.

"Watch Demos. Leotychides is slowing down, creating an opening for Leonidas to rush in and claim victory." Demos watched as Leotychides made a wide strike allowing Leonidas to reach his sword and disarm Leotychides, making Leonidas laugh. The sword flew through the air, twisting and turning as Danny lifted up his hand. Suddenly the blade stopped with the tip between Danny's index and middle fingers.

"That settles it doesn't it, Leotychides?" Leotychides muttered something that Danny didn't quite get. Leonidas turned to a soldier and smiled victoriously. "Bring 5,000 soilders to Macedonia and stay there." The soldier nodded and ran out of the throne room. Danny flipped the sword in the air with a flip of his wrist and caught the hilt. It was much too light for a man like Leotychides. It made Danny wonder how Leotychides was even able to fight with this.

"It's rude to keep someone waiting, Leonidas." Everyone turned to see Danny twisting the sword around his hand testing the feeling. He preferred a heavier sword, one that most men couldn't have carried. Though the sword at his side was perfect. He just needed to train with it a bit more. He hasn't trained with a sword in about 150 years give or take.

"Teacher?" Leonidas seemed as if he was unsure that Danny was here. Well, Danny was gone from his life for about 10 years or more. It made Danny's head hurt that he was doing too much work thinking about what year it was. He just guessed that it was 475 B.C.

"Who else, Leonidas? Don't tell me you forgot about me?" Leonidas shook his head with such vigor that Danny thought his head was going to fall off. Again with the thinking.

"Never! I thought that you would have traveled to distant lands." Oh yeah, Danny did tell him that lie. But it wasn't really a lie when Danny did go all over the world back in his time period.

"I did, Leonidas. Cultures different from the ones now. So much to see yet so little time. But I believe that you should get back to your kingly responsibilities, princling." Princling was Danny's nickname for Leonidas when he was younger. But almost everyone in royalty was a princling in Danny's eyes since no one really knew how to be a king.

"Wait…" But it was too late, Danny already took Demos out of the throne room. Danny took off his mask and sighed. People really do grow up faster when you're immortal.

"Where are we going?" He didn't really have a destination in mind. Possibly just to sightsee around the city like old times.

"Sometimes you don't need a destination, all you need is the journey." Danny led Demos throughout the city, each of them taking in the beautiful sights. The flowers bloomed of almost every color in the city of Sparta. But it made Danny empty inside.

Demos sat underneath a blooming tree whilst Danny stood on the edge of a cliff looking at the setting sun. The sky looked angry with its deep red colors and soft orange glow. Danny knew he thought too much but it was necessary for him to think. To reopen old wounds and address them. Maybe that was holding him back.

He thought about Freakshow and the death of his family. He should be happy that Austin survived but was he being too selfish of how he wanted everyone to survive. Did he deserve to wallow in their deaths and make himself feel sadness over them? Did he deserve to move on and take their death as a sign of moving forward? Freakshow wasn't that kind of person though. When Danny had fought the circus clown, never wanted to hurt anyone. He just wanted to be loved and a part of a family. But what brought him over the edge? Was is the Gauntlet? Did it give him a taste of what to get from a family and when he saw Danny with a happy life, it just crashed down on him?

He thought about the Justice League. Each one of them were heroes in their own right and Danny understood that. Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Black Canary, and so many more were able to protect the Earth without his help. Was he even needed anymore in this dimension? Could he go to another dimension and possibly help them? What if another batch of heroes were made once more? What if that cycled again and again so much that Danny wouldn't be needed in this universe anymore? It pained Danny to think of this, as not being useful at all.

He thought of Danielle. She could become the new Phantom of that dimension. He had seen the way that Connor looked at her and her at him. He was happy for them even if he acted like some protective ass father. But Danielle would be without a father or family. No, she had Jasmine. Jasmine would be fine, right? She would have to find someone she loved and have children. She wouldn't need Danny anymore.

He didn't notice but tears started to fall down his cheeks. His body shaking from the mere thought of not being useful. But what about him? People deserved to move on but could he? Could he ever move on from Sam? Could he find someone whom he loved as much as Samantha? Multiple women came into his mind but he found it unfair if he chose one person out of that pile of women. What if they didn't feel anything for him? Was he just going to live a loveless life, useless and unneeded?

"Fantasma, are you alright?" A rough hand touched his arm pulling Danny from those dark thoughts. He looked at Demos who worried for the old worn out warrior. Old and worn out were the words that describe him perfectly.

"What would you do, if you're not needed anymore, Demos?" Danny knew it was a loaded question but he wanted to hear Demos answer it. Maybe it could help to Danny's dilemma.

"People will always need me." Demos was just a mercenary afterall. "But I don't mean for work. I meant that if I mean a lot to them, I would still be needed by them. To support everything that they do." Danielle. "To be person who picks them up when their down." Connor. "To teach them anything that they need to know." The Justice League.

Danny smiled and felt something coursing through his veins. He looked down at his hands and noticed the green tint underneath. This was what he was missing. Realizing that he wasn't going to ever be alone. Not when you meet people around you that learn to love you and care about you. He could make a portal right now to the Ghost Zone and possibly talk to Clockwork once more. Too bad he couldn't talk to Leonidas once more.

"Demos, thank you." Danny turned to Demos and watched as the mercenary's eyes widened. Possibly his eyes were glowing green as well. "You have helped me more than I thought you could. But it's time for me to go back to where I belong." Demos didn't answer as Danny took off his sword and hsi mask. He handed it to Demos who looked at it weirdly. "Those are my tokens to you. Goodbye, Demos and tell Leonidas that I believe in him."

Danny waved a hand through the air, creating a portal to the Ghost Zone and quickly walked through it. He was met with the moving of gears and a familiar blue man standing right there with a smile on his face.

"Daniel." Oh how he missed that voice. He tackled Clockwork in a hug making the time ghost laugh. "You have suffered long enough. You are now freed from your chains of guilt and regret." Danny let go of Clockwork and nodded.

"Yes, thank you. I would like to go home." Clockwork smiled and turned to a screen.

"But first, Darkseid is a god at most. You are not at his level yet but I can give you a boost to help you. Darkseid is just the first step, Daniel. Look out for your enemies can be closer than they seem." Danny nodded as Clockwork took out a blue medallion, different from his golden ones. He gave it to Danny who turned it invisible and put it in his core. Danny felt something weird pass over him before disappearing.

"I'm ready." Clockwork nodded and tapped his staff on the ground making a blue portal show up.

"You have a month left. Be ready." Danny then jumped into the portal instantly going back to his time. He looked at the staff on the ground and picked it up.

_**Danny? Oh thank god you're okay! **_Danny chuckled as he changed Zorasil's form into a pocket watch.

"Yes, good thing it sent me back to a time where I could get back here." Zorasil was silent in his mind as Danny changed into his Phantom form.

_**You're so reckless! You could have been transported to Ancient China for all I know. **_Danny smiled as he opened a portal to the ghost zone and entered his castle. First he needed a new outfit. Besides, being in a prisoner outfit was not going to look good with everyone. And he should also cut his hair, make it shorter so it won't get in his eyes as much.

"Everything was fine. I just needed to find my way to the flock again." Danny could tell that Zorasil was confused but it didn't matter. He looked into his closet and pulled out a black and white suit. He quickly took a shower, since he hadn't taken one in about a week. Hot water felt good running over his body and soothing his tense muscles.

_**What do you mean? **_Of course, Zorasil was curious. Everyone was going to be curious when he came back.

"How long was I gone?" Danny put on his tie and loosened it a little bit. All he needed was the hair now. He opened one more portal in New York and immediately set off to find a barber shop. Once he found one, he entered only to see everyone looking at him. His black leather oxfords **(if you don't know what they are, they're shoes. Expensive shoes)** clicked against the floor as he shot a dashing smile at the lady.

"H-How may I help you?" She seemed to be in a trance as Danny spoke to her.

"I would like to get a haircut please." She nodded and lead him over to a chair where a male barber came.

"What should I do today?" He asked Danny was Danny touched the stubble on his chin.

"Get rid of the stubble but the hair is all yours." The man smiled and began his art. Danny waited patiently for the barber to finish. He was ready to go back to Mount Justice, hopefully everyone had been there. He wondered how long he had been gone, time could fluctuate differently than when he was in the past.

_**You've been gone for 2 months. **_Danny froze, but careful not to startle the barber. Gone for two months?! Now, he only had a month before Darkseid came, but he would be ready. Clockwork and that past gave him the confidence to defeat Darkseid.

"All done." Danny looked in the mirror and smiled. His sides and back had a low fade whereas the top had short curly spikes. He loved the design and his stubble was gone. "How does it look?" Danny grinned at the barber.

"Perfect." Danny fished out his card and gave it to the Barber, who took it and went to confirm the purchase. Danny ran a hand through his hair and smiled. He loved the new him, it's like the saying 'New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings'. Danny took out his phone and dialed a number he knew all too well.

"Hey, Ember. Come and pick me up." Danny took back his card after thanking the barber and walked out to meet a bright blue and gold ferrari. A certain punk singer was there sucking on a lollipop.

"Look at you, babypop. You look like a million bucks." Danny smirked as he put a hand on Ember's shoulder.

"I feel a million bucks. Now take me to Mount Justice." Ember rolled her eyes, yet hid her blush pretty well.

"Good to see you too, Danny."

* * *

**Damn, Danny's a baller. Well, he has like funds from over 300 years of interest. Also, I might be adding a bunch of love interests over the stories that I make so just be aware of that. If you want to add in a character that you are sure that might be infactuated with Danny just let me know. It could be from a different television show as well. **

**So far the next dimensions that Danny is going to visit and probably not in this order is:**

**AVENGERS: ENDGAME  
**

**HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE (my fave)**

**PERCY JACKSON (possibly after all the books)**

**GRAVITY FALLS **

**And possibly more so just stay tuned for more. Possibly the next update will be in two weeks. **


	14. It's Going Down

**Hey guys. It's Mickey. It seems that this story is coming to an end. But do not worry for there will be a sequel. I have everything figured out so don't worry. Also I tried writing some fight scenes but I believe that I am terrible at them. But I still hope that you guys like it. I love all the positive comments that I've gotten for this story (it's my first story on this website) and it's all been a great experience for me so thank you all. **

**glowinggemma28: **Okay, that's why I put the PJO dimension there. You will understand at the end of the story what I'm planing to do so just hold tight.

**Bellmitch Kritznovah: **Not to give favoritism at all, but you are my favorite reviewer. I always look forward to your comments. Demos will appear in the future but not in this story. And the other dimensions will be different books since they don't appear on the summary. But don't worry I already have a plan for all this.

**devilzxknight86: **I wouldn't either but that's not going to be the main pairing. I actually don't know what to do with Danny's love life actually.

**ZeroExia: **I already have thoughts on that.

**SofiPhan29: **Thank you very much. I hope you also read the sequels.

**Starblazer240: **Okay, let me be honest here. Some of these shows I might not do but will include in a separate side story. So just hang on for all those pairings.

**Foxfire: **Thank you for finding this story. I really hope that the readers will recommend this story to their friends and expand this. So thank you and I hope also to make a pairing as well.

**And wow. To all the readers and reviewers of this story, I thank you for reading this. 23,999 views and that's saying something. Thank you all and hope you enjoy your last couple of chapters. **

* * *

_**Previously….**_

_**You've been gone for 2 months. Danny froze, but careful not to startle the barber. Gone for two months?! Now, he only had a month before Darkseid came, but he would be ready. Clockwork and that past gave him the confidence to defeat Darkseid.**_

_**"All done." Danny looked in the mirror and smiled. His sides and back had a low fade whereas the top had short curly spikes. He loved the design and his stubble was gone. "How does it look?" Danny grinned at the barber.**_

_**"Perfect." Danny fished out his card and gave it to the Barber, who took it and went to confirm the purchase. Danny ran a hand through his hair and smiled. He loved the new him, it's like the saying 'New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings'. Danny took out his phone and dialed a number he knew all too well.**_

_**"Hey, Ember. Come and pick me up." Danny took back his card after thanking the barber and walked out to meet a bright blue and gold ferrari. A certain punk singer was there sucking on a lollipop.**_

_**"Look at you, babypop. You look like a million bucks." Danny smirked as he put a hand on Ember's shoulder.**_

_**"I feel a million bucks. Now take me to Mount Justice." Ember rolled her eyes, yet hid her blush pretty well.**_

_**"Good to see you too, Danny."**_

* * *

_**Now….**_

Ember snuck a glance at the man next to her. He was different than when she last saw him. He was a bit more cleaner with the new haircut and sharp suit. But man, she could really see his muscles underneath that suit. Ember shook her head, trying to get her head out of those thoughts. The man looked like a god though, one that could act like a playboy and get all the girls to like him. Afterall, Danny did do that, without knowing of course.

Ember had feelings for him since he found comfort in her. After the tragedy of his family/s death, he found a friend in her by letting her comfort him. But she wasn't the only one who produced feelings for him. Dora and Desiree also had feelings for him. Danny didn't seem to take notice of any of the girls since he was in pain and they didn't want to push their feelings onto him. Maybe Ember could tell him right here and now.

"How is Danielle?" Danny broke through her thoughts and her confidence of ever telling her feelings. Ember kept her eyes on the road and slowed to a stop at the red light.

"She's fine. She is trying her best in training right now." Danny chuckled, a low rumbling in his chest that made Ember's core flutter.

"She's always training. I haven't been there for her all these years." Ember sent a disbelieving look at Danny.

"You have always been there for her, in prison or in an asylum. You're in father and you'll always be there for her even if you aren't there in spirit." Ember pressed on the gas and shot forward like a dart after the light turned green. Danny smirked at Ember then turned to his phone.

"That is true." Danny took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Only a month left before Darkseid comes." The tension in the car was heavy as Ember nodded.

"Everyone's been trying their best in training to get ready. They're even using the bracelets you gave to Frostbite and Pandora." Danny nodded typing on his phone.

"That's nice. But I have a bad feeling and it's getting worse and worse every second." Ember froze. Every ghost knew that when Danny had this feeling, something bad was really going to happen. He also had the same feeling with Pariah Dark and with Vladimir.

"What do you think it is?" No one got to answer the question as a car flipped through the air and crashed right in front of them. "Holy Shit!" Ember stopped the car and swerved to the right. The car nearly crashed on them but went over them. Danny looked at Ember and opened the door. Ember quickly followed and saw that sixteen people were standing there as if they were basking in glory.

"Ember, go get the League and the allies. I'll give you all the time you can get." Danny took off his jacket and his tie. He tied his tie around his hand and unbuttoned a couple of buttons.

"But-" Danny cut her off by looking into her eyes. She could see the fire in them.

"GO!" Ember ran and once she was far enough, she began to fly towards Mount Justice.

* * *

Dani shivered as she took a sip of water. Something was wrong but she didn't know what. Her leg continued to bounce as she waited, but what was she waiting for? Her father? No that couldn't be it. It was more like a bad feeling.

"Dani, is something wrong?" All eyes were on her, both alive and dead. Dani shook her head as she felt her hands getting clammy. Soon enough soothing red eyes were in front of her.

"Danielle?" Dani took a deep breath as she stared at Pandora. Pandora turned to Frostbite who put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Dani shook her head as she stood up. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing as she pushed Pandora down. A beam of light went straight through right where they were standing.

"What the fuck?!" Dani looked up to see a flying creature heading towards them. But it wasn't just one, it was multiple. Dani stood up ready to fight but Pandora and Wonder Woman beat her to it. She watched as they attacked on both air and ground taking out creatures one by one.

Dani took a took at one of them and noticed that they had 4 arms and each hand with ten fingers. They were hideous with their rows of sharp teeth and glowing green eyes. Dani looked at one of the dead ones but it immediately roared in her face as a foot landed on the head, spilling purple blood everywhere. Some of it got on her cheek and trailed down.

"Are you alright?" Dani looked into Connor's eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up." Batman turned to one of the Guardians and narrowed his eyes.

"What are those?" The Guardian looked at the dead ones and fear was etched on his face.

"Parademsons. They're among the ranks of Darkseid's army. Nasty little pests." Then Dani got tackled to the ground by one of the Parademons making her squeal.

"Danielle!" But Dani was ready. She punched the thing right in the face making it tumble away from her. A part of her shirt was ripped but she didn't care. The Parademon hissed at her and its mouth began to glow a bright orange. The feeling was there once more and she immediately dodged as fire spat out at her.

She quickly ran at it but it took to the air. Danny growled inwardly as se couldn't use her fight. But then Connor jumped into the air and pushed it into the wall, creating a creator. He landed next to her as the dead Parademon landed on the ground, unmoving.

"Is it dead?" Both teens waited for a moment to see if the Parademon would move. When it didn't, they let out a breath of relief.

"Darkseid has arrived. I thought he was going to come in a month!" Batman growled which caught the attention of the two teens.

"Darkseid might have found a way to get here quicker. He is very unpredictable. May I remind you that we have never fought this kind of enemy before." Frostbite got in Batman's face, losing his cool which Dani had never seen before.

"Hey! Less talking more fighting!" They all looked up to see Wonder Woman and Pandora still fighting the Parademons who seemed to begin to overwhelm them.

"We have to take them outside. Flash and Kid. Go outside and try to distract them. Lanterns use your rings to create a barrier to stop them from coming in. The rest of us go outside and begin to fight the Parademons. We have to find the source!" Dani ran outside and what she saw made her heart drop. Parademons were everywhere. In the air, on the ground. The sky turned a dark red thanks to them.

"How many of these things does he have?" Then a figure crashing in front of them. Dani saw a flash of blue and immediately ran forward. Ember seemed hurt as she struggled to stand up.

"Ember!" Dani ran towards her and helped her up. Ember sent her a grateful smile as she used Dani as a rest.

"Are you alright?" Ember nodded as she coughed up ectoplasm.

"I'm fine but this is way beyond my imagination." Everyone agreed with her as Ember winced when she touched a bleeding wound. "But Fanotmo is back. He's attacking sixteen people at once. They were there before the outbreak started." Dani felt her heart rise and drop once more. Her father was in trouble.

"Where is he?" Ember took a deep breath before speaking.

"Not too far from here. Those things are joining in on the fight though. Fantomo told me to come here and warn you. Looks like I was too late." Superman shook his head.

"It's never too late. Green Lantern and I will go and help Fantomo. Some of us have to go and help evacuate people." Batman nodded in agreement but Dani wanted to help her father. Pandora put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"Not yet, princess." Pandora whispered in her ear. "You need to take care of Ember. She is in no condition to fight. Stay in the Zone and take care of her." Dani looked at Ember who seemed as if she was going to pass out. Her father would fight but she would take care of the injured. Dani nodded and Pandora pulled up a portal.

"I will go and get the troops. They will be sent all around the world, keeping people safe." Batman nodded and Dani went through the portal sneaking a glance at Connor who had a determined look on his face. She smiled sadly as she entered the zone.

Ghosts were gathered from everywhere in the zone. Dani even noticed Behemoth amongst them who looked ready for a good fight. Dani remembered as Behemoth and her father had a battle which ended with Danny winning. And Behemoth swore loyalty to Danny who was grateful for a friend.

Dani looked at Pandora who stood above the crowds of Ghosts. Many floating and other standing waiting eagerly to what the Greek ghost had to say.

"The time has come!" Her voice boomed all across the zone. "Darkseid has entered the human realm and has begun attacking. Your King Phantom has also joined the battle. Unlike the King's bout, the battle is all over the world. Enter a portal, any one of them and begin to fight." Portals opened up behind them and Dani counted at least 20 of them.

"He has creatures called Parademons. They spit fire and fly, these are your enemies. Take the living and keep the safe from any harm. Now, ARE YOU READY?!" The crowd roared so loud that Dani thought her eardrums were going to explode. "WHO DO YOU FIGHT FOR?!"

"KING PHANTOM!" Pandora unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the portals and soon all the ghosts started to flitter through them. Each one going in their different portals and disappearing into the portals. Dani smiled as she helped Ember into the health section. She laid Ember on the bed and one of the nurse ghosts came and hooked her up to an IV filled with ectoplasm. She would only hope that her father is alright.

* * *

Danny stared at the sixteen aliens in front of him, but he saw some were human. Whoever would join Darkseid, was beyond Danny's control but he didn't care. They would be down before the League got here to deal with them. Good thing he made his own jacko' nine tails for this occasion. He stood there as he pumped his veins full of ectoplasm and increased his regeneration.

"It's not nice to come onto someone's planet without an invitation." Danny said as threw his jacket to the side and unbuttoned the first couple buttons of his shirt. Every single one of them stared at Danny as he continued to walk forward towards them. When he was a couple of feet away from them, he stopped. "And I don't think anyone invited you."

"Invited us? Your planet is about to be underneath a great god, the only Darkseid." Danny looked at the man with the red suit and golden monocle. Danny chuckled and that soon turned into laughter.

"H-Hold on." Danny's shoulders were shaking from him trying to control his laughter, but failed. "Y-You think that Darkseid is going to rule this planet?" Danny wiped a tear from his eye as he pointed at them. "That's hilarious." Danny could see the popping veins on the guy's forehead. "Besides who are you guys?"

"Who are we? We are Darkseid's Elite troops. We command and serve our Lord with the utmost respect." Danny nodded his head a pure look of disbelief on his face. "I am Virman Vundabar, Darkseid's elite tactician." Danny scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Well, then I am Danny. The person who's going to kick your asses back to where you came from." Danny made a weird face before he mumbled to himself. "God, I'm sounding like when the white people kicked Native Americans off of their reservations." Danny smirked as he looked back at Virman. "So Berny, what's it going to be? You leave or I kick your ass." Virman growled and his brow furrowed. Danny thought he was going to break his golden monocle.

"My name is Virman! Now you will truly see what fear looks like." Danny waved his hand dismissing the thought.

"Fear? I already know what fear looks like. I think it was back in 1944, when I fought in D Day." Danny shivered as he recalled the memory of the dark red waters. "Now that's fear." Virman growled as he looked to the beautiful woman next to him. Danny rolled his eyes as she sauntered towards him, her hips shaking. If that was seduction, man must be blind.

"Sorry, miss. I don't like to hit women." Except when they attack first. Danny chuckled as the lady walked around him, inspecting him.

"You seem strong. It seems too much of a waste to kill you." Danny rose an eyebrow as he turned his head to look at her.

"Kill me? Honey, I'm too handsome to be killed." As if you could kill him though. The lady laughed, her voice a tad too high for Danny's sensitive ears.

"I am Mortalla, the loyal wife of Darkseid." Danny couldn't help the smirk crossing his face.

"Really? Did you marry him for your thirst for power?" Mortalla didn't seem to like the joke as she touched his shoulder with her hand. Danny could see his white button down shirt turning a light gray before flying into tatters. Danny groaned as he watched them. "Did you really have to do that? I got that from my sister. It was the last thing you know." No it wasn't. But Danny just wanted to push her buttons.

"How?" Danny watched Mortalla as a look of shock passed over her face. She was still touching his shoulder, concentrating. "How are you not dead?" Dead? Then Danny got it, Mortalla's power was to kill someone with a single touch. She was going to be too dangerous if she battled the Justice League and his allies.

"Well, I guess there's only one explanation." Danny leaned close to her ear and whispered. "Maybe it's because I'm already dead." He leaned back as he saw fear in her eyes. "You were right, Vermin. I really can see what fear looks like in someone's eyes." Danny flicked Mortalla's forehead with his index finger and watched as she flew through the air and into a brick wall. Danny winced as she fell onto the floor, not getting up. "Now that's gonna leave a scar." Danny flexed his chest, cracking his back in the process. "Now, who's next?"

A big green guy walked forward carrying a stick with a bunch of symbols on it. Danny gave the guy a once over and noticed that everything he wore was green. His helmet, which didn't cover his eyes, nose or mouth, was green and his little waistband was green as well. His skin was also green all the way from his head to the bottom of his feet.

"Man, who let the Green Giant from out of his cage. I thought you were still doing spinach commercials." It seems that calling the Green guy 'Green Giant' made him angry and start swinging the stick. Danny quickly dodged before it hit him.

"I Titan!" Oh! So that was his name, Titan. Danny chuckled as he landed on his feet.

"Titan? More like big hunk of junk! I think you smell worse than you think." Titan came after him once more swinging his stick from side to side. Danny easily dodged them as he continued to ruffle up Titan's feathers. "Does the big green baby not like his new name? Aww…" Danny was sure he could see red in Titan's eyes and laughed. "Oh so you can turn a different color. Can you change red? I think it'll suit you better." Titan roared and charged, thrusting his staff at Danny.

"No making fun of me! I teach you lesson!" Danny kicked up some dust and quickly caught the staff in his hand, cupping it around his palm. Danny made a grunting sound to make it seem as if Titan hit Danny. Through the dust, Danny could see Titan smiling as if he had just won the lottery.

"He doesn't seem so high and mighty now, does he Titan?" Danny could hear Virman's voice through the dust and chuckled.

"You really think it'll be that easy to get rid of me, Vernon?" Danny firmly _**(FIRMLY GRASP IT -Patrick Star)**_ grabbed Titan's rod with two hands and smirked at the green man. "But you see, it's not so easy to take me down." Danny lifted the rd along with Titan and smashed the green warrior into the ground. He swung it over and over again until Titan flew off and into a lamp post. "Well, I guess, I got a new weapon. Might come in handy." Danny twirled the weapon around before making a small portal and putting the rod through.

"What are you?" Danny looked at the rest of the Elites and gave them a toothy grin.

"Just an ordinary man." Danny saw Virman's eyes flicker to the left and Danny moved his head to the right just in time to see a blade pass by his face. Danny grabbed the arm and hoisted him over to Danny's front. And just like Titan, his enemy was smashed into the ground. Danny took notice of his enemy to be that renaissance guy in the group. He must have gotten behind him when he was battling Titan. "Tsk. It's not nice to sneak up on an enemy."

"Kanto!" Kanto was this assassin's name. Danny stepped over the unconscious body and looked at the other thirteen elites.

"So, I will ask once more, will you really defend Darkseid?" They really seem to stand their ground as they didn't budge. Danny was about to just attack them when vines sprouted from the ground encasing the rest in a plant cage. Danny smirked as he turned to see his old friend. "Swampy, it's good to see you again."

There stood a green slimy man covered in vines and all different kinds of plants. His eyes were red as he stared at Danny. He had a grin on his face as he had vines wrapped around Mortalla, Titan, and Kanto.

"It's been too long, Daniel." Danny always regretted giving Swamp thing his real name. "How have you been?" Danny shrugged as he picked up his coat off the ground. Danny put it on but his abs and scared body still showed through.

"Better than I've been feeling in the last 3 centuries. How are Abby and Tefé?" Swamp thing tilted his head from left and right.

"They've been good. Tefé is wondering when she'll see her godfather again." Danny chucked. He remembered when he had saved Swamp Thing and Abby from the General. "Besides, I think they're safe where they are." Danny nodded as he turned towards the elites.

"What do you think you're going to do with them?" Swamp Thing had a sinister smile on his face as Danny turned back to him.

"Oh don't worry about that. Plus you asked for an ally and here I am. I want to get my fight in." Danny nodded as the sky turned a light orange. He looked up and sighed.

"A hero's duty is never done." Swamp Thing smiled.

"Unless they're on the run." Danny chuckled and nodded.

"Too true, Swamp. Too true." Then Swamp thing groaned as he held his heart. Danny was immediately at his side. "What is it?" Swamp thing looked up into Danny's eyes only for Danny to see the fear behind them.

"Darkseid has arrived on Earth and he attacking the League." Danny growled as he noticed portals popping out of nowhere. Portals he was familiar with.

"Don't worry, Swamp. I'll go deal with him. Soon this will all be over." Swamp nodded as he looked at the sky to see ghosts from all tribes and nomads fighting the creatures in the sky. "And Darkseid will pay."

* * *

The air seemed to still around him as he stood there in the dim sunlight. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as if he was ready to claim his throne. He was Darkseid, the ruler of the universe and that was all he needed. No longer would he be called Uxas, that name would be gone forever, he was only Darkseid.

"You'll never win, Darkseid." He turned to see a boy standing there with a determined look on his face. His shirt had the same red symbol that the Kryptonian had. Darkseid smiled, it looked like his face was cracking in order to reveal it.

"Really now? I'll always win to get what I want." Darkseid watched as others near him even the Kryptonian stood back up to face him again. To get another beat down. Darkseid laughed maniacally as he watched all of them stand up with the same vigor. "Even if I have to rip your heart out one by one." Darkseid was ready to attack them until he felt something hard press into his side and sent him flying.

Dust lifted all around him as Darkseid felt stiff. He shook his head as he stood up from the rubble. He looked to see a man there looking at the people he just beat down. If he had to beat down one more, hell he was going to do it. Darkseid dusted the pebbles off him as he started to walk towards the man.

"Oh, here comes Mr. Rock." Darkseid felt that he was being mocked but didn't let the anger get to him.

"I will give you one chance and one chance only. Where is Danny Fenton?" Darkseid watched as a look of disbelief crossed the faces of the others but the man in front of him kept a hard face. "You know where he is." Darkseid pointed to the man who nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I do. He's right here." The man pointed to himself as Darkseid's eyes lit up.

"Well, that makes it easier. Prepare to die."

"Not if you do first."

* * *

**I had to end it there otherwise my fingers would have fallen off. Plus I wanted to give this chapter to you all really fast, cause when I end stories, I end them pretty quickly so just be ready**

**Danny and Darkseid are about to fight but what about Danny's secret? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Coming soon!**

**R&R**


	15. One of the Final Battles

**The second to last chapter has arrived. Man, I think I've only ever finished one fanfiction but that was on Wattpad. But I couldn't have done this without you guys, all the readers and reviewers , I don't think I would have ever gone through with this. So, I bow to you guys. The next chapter should be out very soon, possibly after I publish this story. So I'll answer all the reviews at the end of this chapter. So enjoy the fight scene and I did add in the Ghostly Wail for those of you who kept bugging me about the wail. **

**Here you go, Chapter 15**

* * *

_**Previously… **_

_**Dust lifted all around him as Darkseid felt stiff. He shook his head as he stood up from the rubble. He looked to see a man there looking at the people he just beat down. If he had to beat down one more, hell he was going to do it. Darkseid dusted the pebbles off him as he started to walk towards the man. **_

"_**Oh, here comes Mr. Rock." Darkseid felt that he was being mocked but didn't let the anger get to him. **_

"_**I will give you one chance and one chnace only. Where is Danny Fenton?" Darkseid watched as a look of disbelief crossed the faces of the others but the man in front of him kept a hard face. "You know where he is." Darkseid pointed to the man who nodded with a smile on his face. **_

"_**Yes, I do. He's right here." The man pointed to himself as Darkseid's eyes lit up. **_

"_**Well, that makes it easier. Prepare to die."**_

"_**Not if you do first." **_

* * *

_**Now… **_

Danny flew through the air at incredible speeds and finally found where Darkseid was. He saw a crater in front of the Hall of Justice and stopped. There was Darkseid and he was talking to Connor. Danny flew down, waiting for the time to reveal himself to them.

"You'll never win, Darkseid." Danny watched as Darkseid slowly made his way over to Connor with a smile on his face.

"Maybe that's why he never smiles." Danny silently chuckled at his own joke before Darkseid's voice resonated throughout the entire area.

"Really now? I'll always win to get what I want." Darksied started laughing which sent shivers down Danny's spine. Danny watched as the Justice League including the Young Justice stood up once by one, ready to fight this monster. Danny smiled at their determination but he couldn't let them die. "Even if I have to rip your heart out one by one." Danny saw Darkseid pull back his fist and was about to punch Connor as Danny moved into motion.

His hand touched Darkseid's side lightly making the new god fly into a nearby building. It kind of reminded him of Mortalla when he flicked her. Still he wondered how Darkseid could live with himself if he had that woman for a wife. Not even Danny would like her.

"Are you all alright?" They all smiled upon seeing Danny who chuckled.

"Yeah, we're fine. You came just in time." Danny lost his smile as he turned to Darkseid who just dusted the rubble off of his shoulder.

"Get somewhere safe, I'll deal with Darkseid." Wonder Woman shook her head and put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"He's stronger than all of us combined. How are you going to defeat him?" Danny allowed his eyes to flash a bright green before smirking at her.

"Don't worry. I'll explain everything after I beat his butt into the ground. Speak of the devil." Danny turned his attention to Darkseid who started to walk towards Danny. "Here comes Mr. Rock."

"I will give you one chance and one chnace only. Where is Danny Fenton?" Danny kind of lost his composure for a bit as he lowered his stance. He was looking for him? Why? Then Danny realized and his face turned cold. Darkseid pointed at him with amusement in his eyes. "You know where he is." Danny shrugged.

"Yes, I do. He's right here." Danny pointed to himself and he could hear the gasps behind him. Oh yeah, he never told his real name before. Darkseid's eyes lit up with determination to kill him more now.

"That makes this easier. Prepare to die." Die? What is up with people wanting him to die? He was already dead for goodness sakes!

"Not if you do first." Darkseid's eyes glowed a bright red as Danny turned to the Justice League. "GO!" They ran and Danny had to dodge them but then he noticed that they followed him. "Oh come on!" Danny looked to his left and saw a cameraman with a news anchor woman. Danny cursed in his head as he twisted out of the way of the beams coming at him.

"It seems that all you can do it just dodge, Danny. Can't you do more?" It seems that Darkseid knew a bit of information on him. But the question is who gave it to him and why did they want him dead?

_**Danny! Are you alright? **_That's right. Zorasil was dormant for a while maybe trying to evaluate Darkseid for him.

"I'm good. Just these beams keep following me." Darkseid shot another two beams which made it four. "I should just call you a laser pointer, I think it'll suit you better than Uxas." Darkseid growled and charged at Danny. Danny quickly twisted out of the way but a laser caught him in the back. Danny grunted as he felt something hit him in the side.

"You aren't a match for me." Danny groaned as he felt his ribs break. He had collided with a nearby lamp post and he could tell that he had gotten a fracture. Danny felt his regeneration heal him and stood up.

"I could do this for hours, ugly." Darkseid charged at him again and Danny moved to the side. He left Darkeid get right in front of him before punching the new god in the gut sending him upwards. Danny looked up and saw Darkseid coming down and roundhoused kicked the new god. Danny smirked as soon as he heard him grunt. "Oh! How do you like them apples?!" Darkseid launched through the dust grabbing Danny around the neck, good thing he didn't need air.

"I am done playing games!" Darkseid's eyes glowed red once more and Danny punched him in the face, real good. Darkseid smiled at him as if it didn't work. Danny punched him over and over again but to no avail. The beams hit Danny straight in the face making Danny cry out in pain. Why couldn't he hurt this monster?

_**Maybe you have to be transformed into your ghost side.**_ Zorasil did have a point, but that would mean he would have to reveal himself to the world again. Danny's burns healed as Danny looked to the camera man and closed his eyes. He had to make a decision right here and now. _**Are you sure? **_Danny opened his eyes and smirked at Darkseid who was about to punch him in the face.

"You aren't the only one who can shoot lasers from his eyes." Danny's eyes glowed entirely green and shoot Darkseid in the face making him grunt and fly back. Danny stood up while his eyes still glowing green.

"You think you can beat me with those weak lasers?" Danny smirked showing his fangs and allowed white rings to appear around his waist.

"Weak? Did you just call me weak? I just wasn't pushing myself to my full level. This is only a fraction of what I can go. But now, no limits." The white rings traveled vertically in opposite ways changing Danny into the one and only Phantom. Phantom smirked and allowed his hands to be charged with ecto-energy. "Booya." Phantom could guess that the whole world just gasped just then.

* * *

"Fantomo is Phantom?" The entire room was silent as the Justice League looked to their allies. It seemed that no one in the Justice League knew he was Phantom except for one. Dr. Fate sighed catching everyone's attention.

"I knew he was Phantom. It was when he escaped to go to the ruined Amity Park." Batman stepped in front of Dr. Fate and glared.

"Then why the hell, didn't you tell us?" Dr. Fate took off his helmet and sighed.

"It wasn't my secret to tell." That made the black vigilante take a step back and rethink his thoughts. "Plus, he didn't mean to tell me. It was his dead sister, Jasmine." Batman thought about Jasmine Hughes but then she would be dead. Then it must be Jasmine Fenton.

"Of course. Well, all we can do now is wait for Phantom to defeat Darkseid." Batman said voicing everyone's thoughts.

* * *

Dani smiled as she saw her father transform. Ember was still unconscious but healing. Dani felt her heart swell when she saw her father. He was really back to his old self. Dani clenched her hand into a fist and smirked.

"Go get'em, dad."

* * *

Darkseid rose an eyebrow, if he had any, at the man in front of him. He could not deny that he was a strong opponent and that made his blood boil, since he was a warrior at heart. Unconsciously a smile bore its way onto his face and let his eagerness show.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for a warrior at my caliber. But I will squash you like the bug you are." Darkseid lit his omega signs and pounded his fists together. "Let us push the limits." Darkseid charged art Phantom shooting omega beams at him which just went through him. Darkseid was caught off guard as he too, went through Phantom. Then he felt pain.

"You don't seem too keen on defeating me now." Anger flared within him and he charged at Phantom, but went right through him.

"Coward! You do not fight like a true warrior!" Phantom laughed as he turned tangible once more.

"Coward? Who sends their elites to distract to take out a planet first, now that's what I call cowardice." Phantom dodged his fist and kicks. Darkseid enlarged his body and brought his foot down on Phantom. Darkseid smiled as he thought about his elites. They should be here to assist him. Darkseid felt himself being lifted and immediately shrank himself as he was thrown towards a sign.

"My elites will be here and soon you will fall!" Darkseid landed in front of Phantom who dodged another hit. Phantom then had the audacity to have mirth i his eyes.

"Elites? More like inferiors. They couldn't neve beat me in my other weaker form." Darkseid growled as he teleported behind Phantom. Darkseid punched Phantom who moved out of the way easily. "Teleportation? Way too easy to figure out." Then there were 5 Phantoms. They surrounded him and Darkseid shot five omega beams at them. Each one disappearing as the beam hit them.

"What?" Darkseid looked all over for Phantom and grew more and more frustrated with each turn. "Don't you dare hide!" He was enraged!

"Hide? Who said I was hiding?" Then Darkseid felt something hit him underneath and sent him through the air. Darkseid got back up after landing on his back and gathered power in his hand.

"Let's see you disappear once more." Darkseid threw multiple beams of his dispersion which hit objects everywhere. Each of them dispersed into bright colors into nothing. His molecular dispersion, able to erase anything from existence.

"Such pretty colors, tell me Uxas. Do you like to color?" UXAS?! He called him that horrid name?! Darkseid wasn't thinking straight anymore. He charged at Phantom and tackled him to the ground. Phantom grunted but before Darkseid could punch him, Phantom went through the ground.

"FENTON!" All he could see was red. He wanted to smash Phantom to the ground and make sure that the insect was no longer moving. "COME AND FACE ME LIKE A WARRIOR!" His voice echoed throughout the world as Phantom appeared feet in front of him. A look of determination on Phantom's face.

"You want me to face you! I'll give you all I've got!" Darkseid charged but then everything seemed in slow motion. Phantom too a deep breath and yelled loudly. Green waves shout out from Phantom's mouth and went towards Darkseid. Darkseid could feel himself being pushed back and tried to push forward, but to no avail. Darkseid flew through the air and Phantom lifted into the sky, still yelling. Darkseid could feel his armor being ripped apart one by one.

He could feel his skin become more cracked then it was before. Darkseid yelled in pain, his mouth peeling underneath the pressure. Finally the pain stopped and Darkseid laid there, naked and weak. He was beaten. Phantom flew down, panting as he landed just in front of Darkseid.

"Do you admit defeat?" Darkseid closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I admit defeat." He opened his eyes and noticed that the sky was light blue. Such a peaceful color. Why did he ever think of killing off this beautiful planet? Darkseid chuckled as he remembered, all he wanted was power but power corrupts. And those who want power, it will never be enough. Darkseid smiled until a familiar presence sent shivers down his spine

"Even a godly pawn can't defeat you, Daniel."

* * *

Watching this battle was interesting and very addictive. Phantom brought the new god to his knees with just a few punches and kicks. He didn't even make Phantom bleed once, but to say Dan never got him to bleed. Dan's tongue flickered out in eagerness to make the new god part of him and let the power flow into his veins. Dan imagined bringing Phantom to his knees and getting the victory he desired. Maybe he could take him right now.

_**NO!**_ Dan winced at the intensity and loudness of Zorasil's shout. _**You must be patient. Daniel just defeated the new god of this dimension. He defeated you centuries ago and yet still grew powerful. Do you really think that with only your power combined with Uxas's power will be enough to defeat him? **_Dan sighed defeatedly as he crossed his arms.

"Then what do you suppose I do?" He could sense Zorasil's smile as he whispered his plan into his head.

_**There are countless dimensions. Each one having their own heroes and each their own villains. These villains are powerful and ripe for the taking. **_Dan grinned, his grin so large Zorasil thought that it might fall off. But power? Now that sounded good to Dan.

"Even a godly pawn can't defeat you, Daniel." Dan's hair flickered as a gentle breeze passed by them. "Although, I think I could have done better." Phantom growled as Dan floated down, his feet centimeters off the ground.

"How did you break free?" Phantom's voice was icy and threatening to say the least. Dan suppressed a shiver as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing can keep me locked up forever, Daniel. You should have known better." Dan turned to Darkseid who was on the floor with his eyes closed. "I guess I overestimated you, Uxas. I thought you would have defeated him." Darkseid glared at Dan but said nothing. "But that's how all pawns are."

_**We need to get Phantom away from Darkseid. Let me help with that. **_Dan felt something envelope around his body and try to constrict him. Dan flexed his muscles and a purple wave of energy flew through the air knocking Phantom back.

"Ugh…" Phantom flew across the crater into a wall, grunting as he hit his head. Dan walked towards Darkseid and held him up into the air.

"Now watch as a new god is formed." Dan's eyes turned fully purple as his body soon was outlined in purple. It spread over his hand over to Darkseid and soon the new god's body glowed purple alone with his eyes. Dan smirked as he saw that Phantom was powerless so stop him. Dan opened his mouth and allowed the spell to spill from his lips.

"**Videte quod ego benificium statera. Non des potestatem in me somnus profundus in ossa. Fragile corpus meum in sacrificio absorbetur. (A/N: I will not be doing a translation for this)" **Darkseid's feet began to disappear and started trialing up until his whole body was gone. Dan felt the power rush through his body and felt himself getting bigger and muscular. Dan took a deep breath and steam poured out.

_**Go into the portal and it shall lead you to the next dimension. **_Dan watched as a swirling portal opened up before him. He grinned and turned to face Phantom.

"**You'll always lose, Phantom." **Dan was surprised at how deep his voice was now. "**And I will be the one to end you one and for all." **Dan laughed as Phantom got up and narrowed his eyes at him. Dan stepped through the portal of a new dimension.

* * *

**There will be a reveal of which dimension that Danny will go through next at the end of the next and final chapter. So I wish you all good luck and hopefully you will be good enough to read the sequel.**


	16. Is this the End?

**I'M ALIVE! **

**Sorry about the wait everyone. I've been busy with school and essays so please let me apologize for that. So this is the final chapter of this book. I've also been working on the next book which I have no idea what to name it yet. So maybe you guys can give me some names? Possibly? **

**But it has been fun working on this book and I may need to remind everyone that I am still fairly new to writing Fanfiction. So this is a whole new ride for me and it makes me smile and lift out of my sad life that everyone here (almost everyone) has given me positive feedback and some really cool advice on how to make my story better. **

**So I take a bow to you, my faithful readers. **

**devilzxknight86: **Okay, I don't know who Danny's going to end up with, but I'll keep an open mind.

**Bellmitch Kritznovah: **Thank you very much. I really appreciate all the reviews you left me, it really kept me going.

**Guest: **Yes, Avengers will be the next book. But I'm going to do something very unexpected in that book.

**So now with the final curtain of my book. Oh, I forgot a disclaimer this entire book. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DC UNIVERSE OR DANNY PHANTOM (I wish I did though)**

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_**"Now watch as a new god is formed." Dan's eyes turned fully purple as his body soon was outlined in purple. It spread over his hand over to Darkseid and soon the new god's body glowed purple alone with his eyes. Dan smirked as he saw that Phantom was powerless so stop him. Dan opened his mouth and allowed the spell to spill from his lips.**_

_"Videte quod ego benificium statera. Non des potestatem in me somnus profundus in ossa. Fragile corpus meum in sacrificio absorbetur." **Darkseid's feet began to disappear and started trialing up until his whole body was gone. Dan felt the power rush through his body and felt himself getting bigger and muscular. Dan took a deep breath and steam poured out.**_

_**Go into the portal and it shall lead you to the next dimension. Dan watched as a swirling portal opened up before him. He grinned and turned to face Phantom.**_

_"You'll always lose, Phantom." **Dan was surprised at how deep his voice was now. **"And I will be the one to end you one and for all."** Dan laughed as Phantom got up and narrowed his eyes at him. Dan stepped through the portal of a new dimension.**_

* * *

_**Now…**_

Phantom stared at the portal that his dark self just flew through. It was enticing him to go through and follow Dan. He had this lump in the middle of his throat that he couldn't swallow. The portal didn't seem to want to close anytime soon, but Phantom had to make that decision.

"My King?" He heard a voice behind him ask. He didn't need to turn around just to know that it was Frostbite. His ever and loyal companion.

"I need to go after him." Phantom said quietly, but he knew well that Frostbite could hear him. "I don't know what he did, but I have to go after him." He heard a deep sigh and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's your duty, I understand that. But wouldn't it be wise that you say your goodbyes first?" Frostbite asked as Phantom shook his head. He didn't want to see the disgusted faces that the League and the Young league possibly had on their faces.

"No." His voice firm. "They need to fix their dimension. I…" Phantom trailed off. He hadn't spent much time with the heroes but he felt that he had some connection with them. He looked down at where Darkseid had just been. He hadn't finished what he started and he was going to end it. "I have to defeat Dan and I can't stay around for long."

Phantom floated up until he was the same height as the portal. It reminded him of what Dan did to suck Darkseid in. The mere remembrance of that power made the hairs on his back lift. He didn't know what type of power Dan had obtained but it was dangerous and it affected Dan.

"Wait!" Phantom turned to see Connor jumping towards him. Phantom had to catch Connor before he flung both of them through the portal, getting them both stuck in God knows where.

"Connor?" Connor beamed up at his mentor as he floated down. Phantom let go of Connor and gave him a stern look. "What the hell are you doing here?" Connor looked a bit sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wanted to say goodbye." Connor said and Phantom immediately turned soft. Watching over Connor for the past few months made Phantom soft, but it was a good type of soft. Phantom sighed as he put a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Connor, go back to the League." Phantom said and watched as Connor's face fell. Phantom closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't belong here anymore, Connor. This world has heroes, like you to help mend it. There is no space for me here." Connor shook his head.

"There'll always be a place for you. I'm still here. Dani is still here. We'll wait for you." Connor said with his smile renewed on his face. Phantom couldn't help but smile. He ruffled Connor's hair and floated up.

"Go, Connor. I'll try to make it back." Phantom said and then he flew through the portal.

_**Are you sure that was a wise idea? You might be making an empty promise.** _Zorasil whispered in his head and Phantom shook his head.

"I never make empty promises, Zorasil. Never."

* * *

"Ha...Haha…HAHAHA!" A voice boomed with laughter in the dimly illuminated room. It startled many of the inhabitants, especially a green woman in particular. She rushed to the room and found a huge bulky man with flaming hair and red eyes. She was reminded of a very similar being that she called "Father."

"Gamora, what is that sound?" She heard the deep voice of her "father" say. She turned to face a huge man with purple skin. He wore gold and blue armor, which covered most of his skin. Every part of his body was covered in scars and his eyes burned with passion. His name was Thanos.

"There is a man on the ship." Her response was clear and quick since she didn't want to spend too much time talking with this murder. "He is through this door." Thanos hummed and the door opened to reveal the said intruder.

"Who are you?" The man with the burning hair turned, his red eyes burning into Gamora's memory. He smiled, showing sharp fangs that made her assume could rip through bare flesh and bone.

"My name is Dan. And I would like to have a little chat with you."


	17. SEQUEL!

**Hey, guys. I just uploaded my sequel "Karma is a Bitch". Davidscrazy234 recommended the name and I'm extremely greatful. This is my last chapter and my last responses to these reviews. **

**Coin Master: **Thank you so much for the compliment. Really, good reviews like this really keep me going and I hope that you enjoy the next book.

**Davidscrazy234: **Thank you for the book titles. I really liked it so I used it.

**Bellmitch Kritznovah: **I actually wasn't going to add Connor to the last chapter and Dani was too busy taking care of a unconscious Ember so I didn't think to add her in there. And I though Avengers was going to be a good bridge between he next dimension that I have in mind for Danny to go next.

**So Check it out and hope to hear from you guys soon!**


End file.
